Suna has a Library?
by OhSnap501
Summary: First Fan-fic. Be nice! Kiya just broke up with her cheating boyfriend, what happens whe she is sent to Suna to fix the abandoned library? Rated M for a reason! Lots of swearing and lemons in later chapters! Over 18 please!
1. Konoha Librarian

Konoha Librarian

She knew what would be happening that night. She had known from the moment she picked up the phone and he rapidly asked her if she was going to the bar that evening. She quickly faked a yawn and said that she had had a tough day at the library and wanted to just go to bed when she got home.

He replied "Are you sure? It could be fun."

She almost snorted at how false his sadness sounded.

She did her best imitation yawn again and said "yes, I'm sure. I'm just gonna go home and be dead to the world."

In reality she was buzzing with energy, she could hardly wait to get home and get ready.

"Okay, well, I love you." He tried to sound as sincere as possible.

"Yeah, me too." She said hurriedly and hung up the phone.

It was a beautiful Friday afternoon in the Konoha Library when Kiya had promptly hung up the phone on her currant (for now) boyfriend, Taioma, of 1 year. The phone call had set the wheels in motion for her plan to finally dump that jackass! He had been cheating on her for about 3 weeks now, sure she had cried for the first couple of days but after that and help from her friends she got over it and decided to expose him for what he really was…in front of everyone. Now, Kiya was normally a very fun loving, outgoing, happy sort of person but when someone did something like this to her she went full on bitch mode.

"And that is exactly what will happen tonight." She thought gleefully to herself as she sat on her stool behind the counter of the library. Her shift was almost over. "Come on! 8 o'clock GO!" she thought frantically as she bounced her leg on the top rung of her stool.

"Excuse me? I would like to check out this book on sexuality, I think it might help me with some interesting urges I have been having toward my fellow (cough) man friends." Someone said to her left.

She cracked a smile knowing instantly who it was. She turned and saw bright ocean blue eyes sparkling at her under blonde bangs.

"NARUTO!" she yelled, forgetting where she was for a moment. They both giggled as the head librarian, and Kiya's boss, Tsumayo, came over to them.

"Sssshhhhhhh! Kiya! I have told you a hundred times not to yell in the library! Naruto you know that you aren't supposed to be here when Kiya is working, you remember what happened last time? I'm still finding dead crickets in some of the books!"

"Calm down," Naruto said. "I'm just picking her up from her shift, she has some important stuff she's gotta do."

Kiya looked at the clock it was 8:05, she was FREE!

"Naruto! Quick we're wasting time!" Kiya whispered anxiously. Then she turned to Tsumayo and said "I'll see you bright and early on Monday, Tsumayo! Have a great weekend!" she tossed the last part over her shoulder with a wave as Naruto pulled her out of the Library and toward her apartment.

Kiya and Naruto had been friends for a long time. She had first met him right before he had gone off with Jiraiya for 3 years. When he got back and defeated Pain, Kiya was eager to reestablish their friendship. They seemed to mesh really well, almost to the point that some people thought that they were secretly dating. They did share a secret but nothing like that. The secret was that Naruto was gay. She was honored to know that she was the first one that he ever told, even Jiraiya didn't know! That was definitely the point where they became best friends. And now 5 years after the invasion of Pain that the craziness that followed their friendship was still going strong. Naruto had come out officially 2 years ago. Since then Kiya had become good friends with Ino and Sakura too, if Naruto wasn't in town she went straight to the flower shop for girly advice. Ino and Sakura always made her feel so good about herself too, even if she thought her butt looked too big sometimes.

She had always been almost awkwardly pear shaped. She made it work though. She wasn't huge on top but she had enough to work with (if you know what I mean) she was a decent C cup so it was okay. Naruto often referred to her hips, affectionately of course, as "hips that destroy worlds", she never really touched that one it just happened. She had long black hair that came down to her waist and very bright, light blue eyes. They weren't a deep blue like Naruto's or Ino's but more ice blue…if that is even considered a color, with a ring of yellow right round her pupil. She thought it was interesting because it looked like lightning and that was her chakra nature and her usual way of fighting.

"Naruto! Slow the fuck down! I can't run as fast as you in heels! Kami!" Kiya yelled as she tried to wrench her hand from the vice grip that was Naruto's hand.

"You are gonna be late! We have to hurry if you are gonna be ready to see him tonight!" he shot back as he pulled her harder.

"It's a bar! You can't be late to a fucking bar! Besides the party doesn't start till I get there any way!" she told him with a smirk on her face.

"Yeah right." He mumbled and pulled her along the streets of Konoha to her apartment.

45 minutes later Kiya and Naruto were still looking at dresses for Kiya to wear, she had showered and done her hair and makeup but Naruto would not budge on his choice of dress for her.

"Come on," he whined "this one makes you look so sexy you have to wear it, he's gonna die if he sees you in this dumping him!"

"But I don't want to look like a total skank when I do it! I want to look at least a little classy!" she argued back.

"Pff! Classy? Yeah right! You need to be a sex goddess for this! He needs to know what he gave up and, girl, this dress shows it!" Naruto brandished the dress at her and she gave in and put it on. Just then there was a knock on the door and before either of them could make a move it burst open with a shout of "LET'S FUCKIN' PARTY!"

Ino and Sakura danced into the living room. Ino was wearing a dark purple strapless party dress; it had a sweetheart neckline and a black stretchy belt to cinch in her waist. The hem line was poofy and stopped in the middle of her thighs showing almost too much and she wore black heeled boots. Her hair was done in its usual ponytail with pieces curled here and there. Sakura was a little more subdued with the classic little black dress look. It had a halter top and hugged her curves all the way down to the hem that stopped just above her knees. Her hair was held back by a head band with small peacock feathers on it and she wore bright pink pumps. Naruto had changed when Kiya was in the shower. He wore black slacks and a dark blue button down that was unbuttoned to show his white under shirt.

They stopped dancing and gave Kiya the once over. She wore a small navy blue dress with a navy lace overlay and bunched lace sleeves that almost reached to her elbows. The dress itself was virtually skin tight and it stopped in the middle of her thighs just under where Ino's had ended. She wore gray bootie heels and no jewelry. Her hair was down and wavy.

"Perfect!" Ino shouted

"Yeah! You look great!" Sakura said.

"Really?" Kiya said, not totally convinced that they really meant it.

"Hell yes! It's the best outfit for what you are about to do!" Naruto jumped into the conversation as both girls agreed.

"You guys are right! Let's fucking do this!" Kiya shouted and with that they all left for the bar.


	2. Kiss n' Tell

Kiss 'n Tell

The four of them arrived at the bar at 9:15. They knew that Taioma would be there around 10 with his other girl friend and once any of them saw the couple they were supposed to alert the other three and just watch. No matter how much Kiya knew that Taioma was cheating on her she still wanted to see it herself, she never doubted it she just wanted definitive evidence against him. Kiya decided to go out and dance and enjoy the time she had at the bar before she had to leave in a rage.

'Ooohhhhh! I'm so excited! Is it normal to be excited to break up with some one? Well, if he is a total shit-head I guess which he is!' Kiya talked to herself as she swayed her hips to the music. She always loved to dance, in public or by herself, it didn't matter. Her down stairs neighbors didn't really like her though they said that her dancing and music were too loud, they didn't know that she did it on purpose sometimes just to piss them off.

Kiya was brought out of her thoughts when Ino grabbed her arm.

"He's here and she is clinging to his arm like a little parasite! They are over in the corner opposite of the bar and our table." Ino said over the music.

Kiya craned her neck to look through the throng of people on the dance floor and sure enough there was her boyfriend with his dark brown, messy hair sitting with a gangly blonde wearing a dress that even if she did have the figure to fill it out would be way too small on her, it was also a nasty shade of greenish-yellow.

Kiya leaned over to Ino and said "Ugh! He's cheating on me with that? Gross!"

"Yeah, what a loser!" Ino commented just as Taioma leaned over and started to make-out with the blonde girl.

"I guess it's time for the main event and let's see if he sweats a little." Kiya said as an evil grin flitted across her face.

She went to their table and checked her makeup. She then looked at the DJ who was a close friend and agreed to help her out and gave him the thumbs up. The last song faded and the DJ made the announcement.

"Well, how is everyone doing tonight?" the crowd responded with the general cheers of having a good time. "I'm happy to hear that because we have someone very special here tonight that would like to dedicate this next song to her boyfriend, Taioma!"

Kiya was staring at him through the crowd on the dance floor as he looked up then horrified that the DJ called his name in the announcement. Frantically he tried to locate Kiya as the song started to play. The tones of a synthesized key board played then the lyrics started:

_Listen to yourself, you're a hot mess  
St-t-tutter through your words, breaking a sweat  
What's it gonna take to confess  
What we both know? _

Taioma was searching to no avail, trying desperately to find his girlfriend among the crowd. Had she seen him? Did someone tell her?

_Yeah, I was outta town last weekend  
You were feelin' like a pimp 'round your lame friends  
Now your little party's gonna end  
So here we go_

Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh, you got a secret  
Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh, you couldn't keep it  
Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh, somebody leaked it  
And now some shit's about to go down

I never thought that you would be the one  
Actin' like a slut when I was gone  
Maybe you shouldn't, oh-oh  
Kiss 'n' Tell  
You really shoulda kept it in your pants  
I'm hearing dirty stories from your friends  
Maybe you shouldn't, oh-oh  
Kiss 'n' Tell  
Oh-oh 

__Kiya walked out from the crowd toward him, pissed as hell. The blonde only made it worse by getting up and trying to defend her lover. A swift punch in the face and she was down for the count!

_You're lookin' like a tool, not a bawler  
You're acting like a chick, why bother?  
I can find someone way hotter  
With a bigger (mrow!)... well...  
'Cause on top of all the ways that you messed up,  
You weren't smart enough to keep your stupid mouth shut  
I'm so sick of it, I've had enough  
I hope you cry_

Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh, you got a secret  
Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh, you couldn't keep it  
Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh, somebody leaked it  
And now some shit's about to go down 

__Taioma tried to explain what had happened that things had just gotten out of hand but it didn't work.

_I never thought that you would be the one  
Actin' like a slut when I was gone  
Maybe you shouldn't, oh-oh  
Kiss 'n' Tell  
You really shoulda kept it in your pants  
I'm hearing dirty stories from your friends  
Maybe you shouldn't, oh-oh  
Kiss 'n' Tell  
Oh-oh_

Kiss 'n' Tell  
Kiss 'n' Tell, boy  
Kiss 'n' Tell 'n'-'n'  
K-k-iss n-n Tell  
Oh-oh  
Kiss 'n' Tell  
Kiss 'n' Tell, boy  
Kiss 'n' Tell 'n'-'n'  
K-k-iss n-n Tell  
Oh-oh

I hope you know you gotta go  
Yo, get up and go, I don't wanna know who  
Or why you're gross, you gotta go  
You get up and go, I don't wanna know 

Kiya was not shouting the lyrics at him as the last chorus pounded in the background.__

I never thought that you would be the one  
Actin' like a slut when I was gone  
Maybe you shouldn't, oh-oh  
Kiss 'n' Tell  
You really shoulda kept it in your pants  
I'm hearing dirty stories from your friends  
Maybe you shouldn't, oh-oh (maybe you shouldn't)  
Kiss 'n' Tell (Kiss 'n' Tell)  
Maybe you shouldn't, oh-oh (maybe you shouldn't)  
Kiss 'n' Tell, oh-oh

And with that it was over. "We are done." Kiya said calmly as she turned to walk away, she felt him reach out to grab her arm but she wouldn't allow it. She turned and as fast as her lightning kicked him hard in the crotch. She was angry, how dare he try to touch her after what he put her through! As he lay slumped on the floor she grabbed his collar and pulled him up so he was inches from her face.

"Listen douche bag, if you ever try that cheating shit again with any one I will personally take down your little friend where he so pitifully stands at 4 inches with my 6 inch, black, patent leather, fuck-me heels! GOT IT ASS HOLE?" she threw him back to the ground and strutted out of the bar, head held high.

Her friends followed her to her apartment in silence watching her walk a few feet in front of them. She had an odd bounce in her step and a huge grin on her face.

She broke the silence with "do you guys realize I am now a free, single, 21 year old woman?" they all looked at each other.

"Well, I do now," Naruto said "Hey! Let's go back to your apartment and eat the chocolate ice cream I stashed in your freezer and talk about guys!" he shouted as all the girls squealed their approval and ran (as best they could in heels) all the way back to Kiya's apartment.


	3. You're Serious?

You're serious?

It had been 2 weeks since Kiya had broken up with her boyfriend. Really, she could care less but everyone around her that wasn't directly involved in the incident kept trying to tell her how sorry they were that her relationship hadn't worked out and blah, blah, blah! The whole fucking village knew! It's not like she cared that they knew, it just bothered her that people kept bringing it up every where she went!

"Kiya I am so sorry to hear about you and Taioma, I'm sure there is someone out there for you." Some random lady that she had never met was offering condolences for her relationship!

Kiya's face went from her usual pleasant smile she had at the library to a glower, the woman took a step back realizing her mistake and excused herself to find another library assistant to check out her book. Tsumayo then came over to Kiya's station and sat down next to her.

"Kiya, I understand that having that issue brought up by everyone is stressful, maybe you should go home for a day or two." Tsumayo suggested.

"It doesn't distract me from doing my job Tsumayo!" Kiya stood from her stool at her full height of 5'9" including 5 inch heels, angry that Tsumayo would think that such a trivial thing would stop her from doing her best at the library. Tsumayo stood as well, but calmly. She stood at 5' 11" and looked down at her favorite assistant in a motherly sort of way.

"I know," she stated "but I think it might be good for you to get away for a while, from the village I mean, just so that this can blow over. I have told Tsunade and she agrees and has been looking for a mission for you since you haven't been out on one for a while. But until then I want you to go home and take some time for yourself. Okay?" Tsumayo waited for her answer.

"Okay." Kiya said quietly. Tsumayo gave her a hug and sent her on her way, her heels clicking on the tile floor as she left.

Kiya was not sure what she should do, she could clean her apartment! That sounded like a good idea, Kami knows her apartment was a shit hole! Sure, at her job she was very organized and clean but her apartment looked like someone had taken the building and turned it upside down then right side up again. It was bad! Her room had clothes and papers and trash flung around, the kitchen had dirty dishes by the dozens and her living room had a bunch of Naruto's clothes just sort of around for whenever he slept over. The whole apartment was covered in just general crap.

The only clean room in there was the bathroom, the bathroom was Kiya's sanctuary, she had painted it and everything, it was a calm pastel green with little bamboo plants on the ivory counter top. She had a shower and a bath tub that were separate, she loved her bath tub it was so deep and every once in a while she would splash and make huge waves that sloshed over the sides. She loved playing in the water it reminded her of her mother.

Her mother and father had been killed when she was 7. She had gone through the proper stages of grief and eventually came to terms with their deaths. However whenever a thunderstorm would roll through the village it always reminded her of that night. She had watched through a crack in the door as the assassins came and killed both her parents. With her dying breath Kiya's mother had screamed at her to run and she did. Through the thunderstorm and was found on the steps of the Hokage tower passed out from fear by the third himself. She spent the next few weeks in the hospital. After that she was cared for by an elderly couple whose children had died in the war a long time ago, she was 15 when they died, within 2 months of each other. Tsunade had given her this apartment and she had been here ever since.

The whole day was spent trying to clean out her apartment; the task was made easier by the loud music that she was playing.

'This is actually kinda fun!' Kiya thought to herself as she scrubbed her stove top. 4 hours later she looked around and decided that she was done and it was time to call it a day, just as soon as she finished her dishes. After the dishes were done she made herself dinner, she had defrosted a steak and grilled it on her stove top grill.

"Man, I love that thing!" she said as she finished up her steak. Just then a knock sounded at her door. She opened it to see her favorite gay man: Naruto!

"Hey!" she greeted him with a big smile.

"Hi! I'm actually not here just to see you, I'm here because old lady Tsunade asked me to tell you that she has a mission for you and to be at her office at 8 am tomorrow." He smiled as he relayed the message properly.

"Oh, well I guess I had better get to sleep if I have to be awake by 6:30!" Kiya said, more to herself than to Naruto.

"Okay well I gotta go and get some sleep too, maybe I'll see you before you leave and you can tell me where you are going!" Naruto said excitedly, he really wanted to know where his best friend would be going and if she was going to be gone a long time. He turned after saying good bye to go to his apartment and go to sleep.

Kiya woke up the next morning to her alarm clock singing crappy country music from across the room. She had her reasons: 1. if the alarm clock plays music you hate you will be more likely to be annoyed by it and compelled to turn it off. That is where number 2 comes in. 2. If said alarm clock is across the room you will be more likely to get up out of bed to turn off said crappy music. Kiya got up and showered washing her hair with her shampoo, she loved grapefruit! After she got out she blow dried her hair, got dressed and did her makeup. She had time for a quick breakfast of toast and she was out the door at 7:45. She wore plain black ninja pants and a mesh shirt over a tank top. She walked quickly to the Hokage tower, climbed the stairs to the Hokage's office. She rapped her knuckles on the large wood doors and heard a strong "enter" from the other side.

The wooden doors swung open to reveal a very tired looking fifth Hokage. Kiya entered the room and bowed respectfully. Tsunade told her to sit down.

"I have a mission for you. Your mission is to go to Suna and reorganize their library."

"Huh?" Kiya said, confused.

"Yes, go to Suna and fix their Library." Tsunade stated again, then pulled out a scroll from under all her papers on her desk. "I got this request from the Kazekage, it seems that now that the funds for the Village Hidden in Sand have settled into a predictable pattern it has come to his attention that the village library has been neglected for about 10 years and is in desperate need of a revamping. I have chosen you to go and fix it and teach new ninjas how to organize, restack and check out materials."

Kiya stared at the Hokage for a moment then said "You want me to go into the desert and fix a library that has been all but abandoned for 10 years?"

"They have air conditioning if that helps" Tsunade offered.

Kiya could not stop the roll of her eyes but she stuck out her hand for the mission scroll and said "alright, I'll go. When do I leave and how long will I be there…in the desert?"

Tsunade smirked for a moment and said "you leave as soon as possible. It is a three day journey to Suna and you will be there for as long as it takes. Dismissed."

Kiya walked back to her apartment and read through her mission scroll. It contained her assignment, a map of where she was going since she had never been there before and the necessary papers for her to get into the Village Hidden in Sand.

"Well if I'm gonna be there forever, I might as well pack like it. This calls for the heavy artillery!" she said to herself as she pulled out her old backpack. She did a few hand signs over it then touched it lightly. "I love this jutsu! It makes everything fit in one bag!" she sang to herself as she tossed everything she could possibly need into the bag, almost every shred of clothing she owned, all her shoes and all her bathroom supplies, all contained in the small bag. After about half an hour of haphazardly throwing things into her bag she looked around her room and gave her apartment one final walk through, she was ready to go.

As she headed toward the gate she saw a blur of yellow and orange and recognized Naruto running full speed right at her! She yelled and ducked waiting for impact that never came. She looked up at a grinning Naruto.

"Bet you thought I was gonna smash into you huh?" he said with pride.

"So what's up?" she asked straightening out her tank top. "I was looking for you to see if you got your mission yet and where you are going and how long and stuff." He said all in one breath.

Giggling she said "yeah I got my mission; I'm supposed to go to Suna and fix up their library. I have no idea how long I'll be gone! I'll miss you." she smiled at him.

"I'll miss you too!" he replied crushing her in one of his famous hugs.

"Yeah thanks Naruto. You can let go now I have to be on my way." She gasped out.

"Oh, right! Hey, say hi to Gaara for me okay?" he said.

"Who?" she was confused, she had heard that name before but had never met him.

"Oh. You never met him did you?" Naruto chuckled as an evil smirk slid its way on to his face. "Let's just say that the red hair and tattoo will give him away."

"Okay, bye." Kiya waved even more confused than before.

"BYE!" Naruto yelled from the gates. Kiya was on her way.

3 days later

"Two days in this fucking desert! I hate my life! I hate this heat and I most of all HATE SAND! Why the hell does it have to get every where? Gah! You suck desert! Fuck you! I better be close to this shitty Village soon or I'm gonna lose it!" Kiya ranted to herself, she was not paying attention until she was almost there. Suddenly she was brought out of her angry rant by something in the distance, something big. She looked up to see some of the biggest Village walls she had ever seen. As she got closer they loomed farther and farther above her. She was so busy looking up that she didn't notice the guard waiting for her at the gate.

"Can I see your identification, please?" the guard asked, slightly amused by the girl in front of him. Kiya, startled from her awe, nodded and reached in her pocked to retrieve the papers that Tsunade had sent with her.

The guard looked at her with a hard face then smiled and said "Welcome to the Village Hidden in Sand! I believe that Temari-sama has been waiting for you."

"Thank you." Kiya said as she proceeded to walk through the giant gates.

When she got past them she looked around Suna, it seemed very quaint, not quite as rushed as Konoha; she decided that she liked it and that it wouldn't be so bad to stay here after all.

"Kiya-san?" a voice from her right said. She turned to see a pretty blond with green eyes and her hair done in four pigtails.

"Yes?" Kiya answered

"Hi! I'm Temari, you can drop the '-sama' right now after all you will be staying with us!" Temari smiled.

"Staying with you?" Kiya repeated.

"Well, yeah! We have plenty of room, believe me and I love having guests. Any who we better get you cleaned up so you can go and see the Kazekage." She sing-songed the title as if she were free to throw it around.

'Maybe she is.' Kiya thought to herself. 'Maybe the Kazekage is like her dad or something…' Kiya mused.

All of a sudden Temari's voice broke her out of her thoughts and she looked up at one of the largest houses she had ever seen.

"Geez! Is everything huge in Suna?" she blurted out.

Temari laughed "not necessarily, but I'm glad you like it." She said as she led Kiya up the stairs to the residence hall on the third and top floor.

She walked to the right and opened the first door. The room was painted a happy yellow color, with a full size bed in the corner with a nightstand close to the wall and under the window positioning the bed about a foot and a half away from the wall so that a person could move freely around three of the four sides of the bed. The bed was covered in crisp white sheets and a darker yellow comforter. A desk and chair were in the opposite corner of the bed and there was a door next to the nightstand on the opposite side of the bed as the window.

"Where does that go?" Kiya asked pointing to the door by the bed.

"Oh that's the bathroom. Any way I'll be back I half an hour to take you to the Kazekage. Get cleaned up and all ready!" she smiled as she left.

Kiya took off her back pack and emptied it on to her bed looking for her shower things. A Tsunami of stuff came out of the bag and covered the bed. Kiya rummaged through it until she found what she was looking for and then promptly stuffed everything except for her bathroom stuff and a change of clothes back into the bag.

She opened the bathroom door and her jaw hit the floor. The bathroom was huge and absolutely gorgeous! There was a black marble counter top with white inlaid sinks, the two side walls were painted in the most beautiful deep red she had ever seen and the bath tub looked to die for, complete with claw feet! She held in squeal of delight as she opened the glass shower door to turn on the water. She found that, much to her satisfaction, it was a steam shower. She was in bathroom heaven!

"Even my bathroom at home pales in comparison to this one!" she thought as she hurried her shower up. She had just finished drying her hair and getting dressed when Temari knocked on her door. "Ready?" she asked. "Yeah." Kiya replied feeling very relaxed after the bathroom experience.

Temari led her out into the sun down a street or two and then the Kazekage tower came into view. Kiya started to get a little nervous but she reminded herself that there was nothing to worry about and that she was here because the Kazekage wanted her to be here. She followed Temari into the building and up the almost endless stairs until they final ended at double doors with the Kazekage symbol on them. Temari knocked and behind the doors there was a shuffling sound and a muffled but very male "enter" made its way through the door.

"Stay here for a minute okay?" Temari said as she opened the door and closed it behind her. Kiya could hear low talking and then the door opened suddenly and Temari walked out. "He's ready for you." She said as she held the door open. Kiya took a deep breath and walked through the door.


	4. Oh, Baby!

Oh, Baby!

Kiya walked through the door her eyes fixed on the floor; she let out her deep breath and looked up. The breath caught in her throat, her heart pounded, her mind fuzzy, her eyes fixed on the most stunning pastel green eyes she had ever had the pleasure of staring into. As her vision tunneled out and her heart started to regulate itself she noticed the rest of him. He stood about 6 foot even; he had a mop of bright red hair on his head that stuck out in almost every direction and an odd tattoo that read "Love" over his left eye. She noticed his eyes again, they were rimmed in black, almost perfectly outlined. It made him that much more mysterious and sexy. Her eyes continued down, nose, mouth with the tiniest of smirks, chin, neck, chest and…lower. As her eyes descended so did her thoughts: right into the gutter.

'I wonder…is everything huge in Suna?' she smiled full on and snapped her eyes back to his as he cleared his throat.

"If you are finished, I would like to go over what you will be doing while you stay here in Suna." Kiya very nearly fainted at the sound of his voice; it was like fucking melted dark chocolate, LITERALLY!

She pulled herself back to reality telling herself 'he's the frickin' Kazekage! Ain't no way girlfriend! Might as well just try to be nice.' She smiled her friendly smile at him and sat down.

"Yes, of course Kazekage-sama. I apologize." Gaara was confused to say the least. This girl had walked into his office and looked him straight in the eye; no one has ever done that! Then to confuse him even more she proceeded to "check him out" as Kankuro would put it. THEN looked him in the eye again and smiled like a flippin' Cheshire cat! Who was this woman?

Gaara spoke to distract her and he noticed her eyes widen a fraction. Had he offended her? Had he said something wrong? What had…wait. Why was he the one that had suddenly done something wrong? This was his office, damn it and he will say whatever the hell he wanted to! He was broken out of his thoughts by her words: "Yes, of course Kazekage-sama. I apologize." Her voice struck a chord within him but he wasn't sure what that meant.

"Gaara." He heard himself say. "You may call me Gaara." And she smiled.

"Gaara-sama." She tried out the name slowly; she rolled it around in her mouth and decided she liked it. "I am Kiya." She said hoping that he would give her name a try so she could hear how it sounded but she got nothing except a flicker of emotion in his eyes and then it was gone as he sat down in his arm chair.

"Very well Kiya-san," she shivered slightly at the way her name sounded on his tongue.

'There it is!' she thought triumphantly.

"You were sent by the Hokage to reorganize and run the Suna library. You are free to take as much time that is needed to do this task. I will have someone escort you to the library tomorrow at 9 am. You are required to be at the library every day following, except weekends, at 9 am. You will stay there and work until 3 pm at which time you will come here and help me until 5:30 pm. Is this satisfactory?" he asked.

"Yes, but may I ask what I will be doing to help you, Gaara-sama?" she asked looking him in the eye again.

"Whatever I need you to do for me." He stated not realizing that he had just sent her mind into the dirtiest gutter out there.

She hid it well though "Yes Gaara-sama." She replied with a smile.

"That is all, Dismissed." He said as his eyes returned to his paper work.

Kiya got up and headed for the door but when her hand touched the handle she remembered what Naruto had said.

"Oh!" she exclaimed as she turned around to meet his eyes once more, they were slightly curious as to what she had remembered. "Gaara-sama, are you the same Gaara that knows Uzumaki Naruto?" He nodded slightly. "Naruto says 'hi'." She smiled again, bowed and left the room.

Kiya practically floated down the stairs with one thought on her mind: 'hot damn! He was sexy in human form, holy shit!' she flew to her room it was only 2 in the afternoon so she decided to look around at her temporary home.

She descended the stairs to the second floor. The first thing she noticed were the two double doors at the end of the hall way. Curious she walked toward them and pushed them open. And audible gasp was heard as she beheld the most gorgeous sight. An in home, giant, library.

"Man I hit the fucking jackpot!" she whispered excitedly to herself. She flitted in and out of the stacks admiring the ancient scrolls, pulling out titles she knew and looking at them before putting them back. She also noticed that this library was not the best maintained either. "What is it with these guys? How can they let their books just lay here?" she mused out loud to herself.

"Well we're more the fighting type." A male voice came from behind her. She jumped and turned slowly to see one of the strangest looking people she had ever seen. He wore a hat that looked like it had cat ears on it and purple face paint.

She raised an eyebrow at his appearance.

He sauntered over and took her hand "I'm Kankuro. And I was just wondering if you had a map, I got lost in your eyes." He smiled as he kissed the back of her hand. She couldn't contain it anymore and she fell to the ground laughing.

"That's….the worst….pick-up line…..I have ever heard…." she gasped out in between fits of laughter.

He smiled and said "Yeah pretty good huh? I find it works best when you don't expect it to work at all!"

Still giggling to herself she stuck out her hand and said "I'm Kiya, and if I could rearrange the alphabet I'd put U and I together."

Kankuro threw his head back and laughed then grabbed her hand and shook it.

"Good to meet you Kiya. I'm assuming that you are the new librarian? Seeing as you were so excited about our library here."

"Yes, I am." She replied still smiling at her new friend.

"Well I hope Gaara didn't scare you too much, our little bro can be quite the handful sometimes." He said as he threw and arm around her shoulders and led her out of the library and down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Little bro?" Kiya asked

"Well yeah. Me, Gaara and Temari are siblings. Not in that order of course, Temari's the oldest then I'm the middle and Gaara is our little brother. It kinda sucks to know that your little brother has grown up and stuff and totally surpassed you but at least I can be all like 'hey you better back off my sister or I'll tell the Kazekage'. That shit always works. Oh! Pardon the swearing. " He said all this while rummaging through the fridge for something to eat.

"I don't mind swearing at all! In fact I'm known for it back home. Here, let me cook you something. Actually I might as well just cook dinner it's almost 6 o'clock." Kiya said getting up from her stool and pushing Kankuro out of the way.

"Hey, no probs. I'm not gonna interfere with a lady that wants to cook me dinner." He said as he sat down on the stool that Kiya had recently vacated.

As she made dinner, stir fry, she and Kankuro became good friends, they talked and laughed about random stuff, it reminded Kiya of the time she spent with Naruto.

'Oh man, put those two together in a room and you have the best damn party ever!' Kiya thought as she dished out helpings of food.

Temari had joined them a while ago and insisted that she help with something and that guests shouldn't cook for their hosts. Just as they all were sitting down to eat the front door flew open with a BANG! They were all still sitting in the kitchen and the front door was hidden from view by the kitchen door, which Kiya had found out swung both ways. They heard footsteps, a little louder than was necessary, going up the stairs and a few seconds later a door in the distance slamming shut.

"Grumpy Gaara's home." Both sand siblings muttered and went back to their food.

"It's okay Kiya; he'll be down in a minute. He probably just got ambushed by the council again telling him that he needs to get married." Temari said as she leaned over the table as if she were telling Kiya a dangerous secret.

"Why are you talking about it as if it were a secret?" Kiya asked, confused.

"Because it is!" both siblings replied.

"Gaara has been keeping it a secret. Can you imagine what would happen if word got out to the village that the Kazekage has to get married? The fan girls would tear this place apart just looking for him." Then something happened that neither sibling had expected: Kiya burst out laughing!

"You mean to tell me…that the Kazekage has FAN GIRLS! Ha ha ha! That's great!"

"No its not!" a deep voice said from behind her.

Kiya stopped laughing and turned around, a stoic looking Gaara stood in the door way. His face was as impassive as ever but no amount of control could hide the emotion in those eyes. He wore a red jacket that fell all the way down to his ankles and black pants. The bottom of the jacket still fluttered slightly from the force he had used to open the door.

'What is it with dudes and swishy jackets? It's way too sexy!' Kiya thought quickly to herself.

"You mean that you actually do have fan girls?" Kiya asked. Gaara hn'd and sat down across the table from her.

"Unfortunately," Temari answered for him. "The only other time that the fan girl frenzy got loose was on Gaara's 18th birthday. The fan girls practically kidnapped him and tried to get him drunk." Gaara scowled even more when that was mentioned.

"What happened?" Kiya asked, totally wrapped up in the story.

"Temari and I got there just in the nick of time; the girls had almost broken through his sand barrier!" Kankuro jumped in.

"Sand barrier huh? Sounds cool." Kiya said more to herself than the general public.

"Yeah it is pretty fuckin' cool. This one time…"

"Kankuro." Gaara cut him off.

"Oh yeah, sorry." Kankuro said. The dinner went on from there, small talk was tossed around between the three of them and Gaara would make a noise every now and then. After dinner Kankuro decided that he and Temari would do the dishes since Kiya had cooked. Kiya watched Gaara leave the kitchen and climb the stairs. She turned back to his siblings who were fighting about who would wash and who would dry.

It was 8 o'clock and Kiya still didn't feel like sleeping so she went down to the library again and started to move a few things around, she didn't touch the scrolls she just partially alphabetized the "R"s and "O"s. after she was done she looked at the clock and noticed that 2 hours had gone by and it was now 10 o'clock.

"Shit, if I'm gonna be ready by 9 I have to wake up at 7:30! Sleepy time!" she said to herself and ran up the stairs. She wasn't watching where she was going and ran, full force, into a hard chest.

Everything was in slow motion, she was falling backwards on the steep stair case, her hand reached out to grab onto something but there was nothing there, her head turned to look behind her.

'That's a long way down. Oh God! I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna DIE!' was all her brain said.

Suddenly she felt something around her wrist, it was almost tickling her then there was more of it and it clamped around her and pulled her up right. She waited for a moment then looked down at her hand. It was sand!

'What the hell?' she thought then looked up at the person she had run into. It was the Kazekage himself!

"You should be more careful." He stated in his usual monotone, as if just him saying it would make it happen. The sand started to loosen and retract itself from her; it ran through her fingers as if it was making love to them.

"That's so cool." Kiya whispered as she watched it in fascination. Gaara smirked slightly as he heard what she had said.

As soon as all of the sand was back where it belonged he made his way down the stairs and left her standing there looking at her hand. When she came back to her senses he was gone and she decided to think nothing of it but thank him when she came to his office to help out the next day. Kiya went to her room and got ready for bed and right when her head hit the pillow she was out like a light.


	5. Fanfreakin'tastic

Fan-freakin'-tastic!

Kiya woke to an interesting buzzing noise. Once she was awake she could never go back to sleep so she might as well just get up. Her alarm clock that she had brought with her was still set to the same station but the radio was out of range for that station so it just turned on and made this static, buzzy noise. Kiya got up, stretched and got ready for the day. She jumped in the shower and cleaned up from her night of sleeping in the desert where it is way too hot during the day then way too cold at night. She got out and dried off.

'What should I wear today?' she thought. 'Well if this library is as bad as they say I will probably need to do some major cleaning. So normal ninja clothes. But if I'm working at Gaara-sama's office too…I'll just bring some extra office clothes and change at like 2:30. Okay, good plan!'

She always loved to dress up in office clothes; she loved the way they made her feel: like she was sexy and getting shit done! She picked out her favorite gray office dress to take with her and her yellow peep toe pumps.

"Nothing wrong with a little pop of color." she smiled as she folded up the dress and put it in her backpack with the shoes. After she got dressed in her normal clothes and blow dried her hair there was a knock on her door. She glanced at the clock on her way to the door, it was 8:47.

"Yes?" she said as she opened the door.

"Kiya-san, the Kazekage has ordered me to escort you to the Library this morning. I trust that this is the only time you will need help finding the building." The shinobi said as she nodded her head.

She grabbed her backpack and closed her bedroom door. The ninja led her out of the house and through the village. They came to the other side of the village to a building that defiantly looked like it had been neglected for 10 years. There were 2 floors and there was a window every 10 feet or so, Kiya estimated about 10 windows on each floor. The ninja led her to the left side of the building where there was a small stair case that led up to the top floor.

'This is a weird way to construct a library. Only 2 floors too? What's the deal?'

As if answering her unasked question the ninja said "This building was not originally meant to be a library. It was built as a storage area for the government to use and it just sort of became the library. There are a lot more things in here than just books." He smiled.

"Well traditionally libraries were a part of museums so I guess that this library is staying true to its roots." Kiya smiled back, she loved libraries and museums but Konoha didn't really have a museum so she had decided to work in the library.

The ninja handed her a huge key ring with several old looking keys on it. The key ring was big enough for her to put her hand through it and wear it as a bracelet!

"These are the keys to the building. The Kazekage himself found them and rediscovered the library!" the ninja said with pride. "If there is a door that can't be opened with any of these keys, just leave it alone and report it to the Kazekage. I hope that I will see you again some time." And with that he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Okay, well here goes nothing." Kiya took the keys and tried one after another to open the front door. On the 8th key the lock squeaked and clicked open.

"That's not a great sound." Kiya said out loud. She pushed the door open and stood in awe again. This was by far the dirtiest, dankest and darkest library she had ever seen! She turned to the side and found a light switch. She flicked on the lights and nothing happened.

"Okay, natural light then." Just then the over head hanging lamps started to flicker on one by one as if the threat of outside light had suddenly gotten them to cooperate and to her horror even more of her nightmare was revealed. There were papers scattered across the floor, books skewed around the stacks and everything was covered in a thick layer of dust.

She walked into the room and noticed the reception desk; she decided to start with that.

"Gotta start somewhere right?" Kiya sighed to herself before getting to work.

She had worked the whole day and gotten most of the dust out of the first floor. She decided to work on one floor at a time so as soon as she was done with this floor she would clean the next one down. She also wanted to leave the organization till all the floors were clean so that she could take an inventory of what was there and organize all the floors accordingly. This was a big job for one person but Gaara had said that she could take all the time that she needed and really she wouldn't trust anyone else to do it.

'Wait a minute,' she stopped cleaning. 'When did I start thinking of him as just Gaara? Oh well, not like he knows.' She smiled to herself.

On her way around she had found the bathrooms and was almost scared to look in to see what they looked like but she was pleasantly surprised that they weren't as bad as she thought. She looked at her watch that she had tied to her pants it 2:15 pm.

"I better change and do my hair." She skipped back to the desk and picked up her backpack to go and change.

She put her wavy black hair into a loose bun on the back of her head and let her side swept bangs fall carelessly across her forehead. It was a good look for her: laid back and fun but still professional. Her gray dress hugged her curves till about her mid thigh then flared out slightly till it ended at her knees. It had a square neckline that showed off a modest amount of her upper chest with cute little cap sleeves that reached just over her shoulder. She slipped on her shoes and walked to the door locking it on her way out. It was 2:45.

As she walked through the streets in her cute peep toe heels she stashed the keys in her backpack that she carried in her hand. When she got to the Kazekage tower it was almost 3 and she hurried up the stairs to his office. Before she knocked she straightened out her dress, brushed her bangs out of her face and quickly checked her makeup in a compact. She briskly knocked three times and heard Gaara's voice behind the door.

"Enter." He called. She put on her best friendly smile as she opened the door.

Gaara had been having a regular day. Nothing good, nothing bad: just average. Paper work, fending off the council about him finding a wife, they were a little less persistent than yesterday just a quick "get married." Then they were gone. Perfectly ordinary, until she walked into his office. If he hadn't been the in-control-all-the-time ninja that he was, he probably would have fallen out of his chair anime style with a nose bleed. The only thing that gave away how he was feeling were his eyes, he couldn't help it, they widened and traveled slowly from her shoes all the way up to her hair line taking in every inch that was to be seen.

Kiya pretended not to notice that he was blatantly staring at her, this had happened a lot in the library. The sexy Librarian fetish was coming back with a vengeance and she was one of the sole reasons and happy to admit it! Gaara realized he had been staring and cleared his throat.

"What is the status of the library and what is your estimate for the time that it will take you to finish?" he asked quickly trying to distract himself from staring at the curve of her luscious ass as she turned and bent slightly to put her backpack on the floor next to the door. He was a healthy 22 year old man and he was allowed to look right? Why not? She stood back up and read from her note pad.

"Hmmm, well the library looks like it has been abandoned for 10 years, there is dust and mice and…" she paused her face paling slightly.

"What?" he asked

"…and spiders…most likely on the lower levels. There is significant damage to the shelving units, the reception desk and also to the books themselves. I would suggest replacing those things as well as the electrical wiring and light fixtures for the whole building. I will look in town for someone who knows how to bind and repair damaged books." She looked up from her note pad and smiled.

He looked at her for a minute the asked "Did you work in those clothes at the library?" he was blunt and curious, how was she so clean if the conditions were so deplorable?

"Of course not, I just figured this morning that if I was going to be working here in the afternoons I would just bring some extra clothes so I could look nice for the Kazekage." She smiled at him.

Gaara was unsure how to respond. When his fan girls "hit on him" he would always just ignore them but with Kiya, he couldn't just ignore her, he wasn't even sure if he wanted her to stop, she was very attractive.

'Maybe I should talk to Kankuro…no I should always go to Temari first.' He thought to himself.

Gaara looked back at her and said "Very well, I will be channeling funds into an account to fix the library but they will not be ready for a while, saving money takes time."

"Thank you Gaara-sama." She bowed then stood. "So may I ask what my task for today is?" his eyes flicked over her shoulder for half a second then back to her face.

"Yes," he answered "you will be helping me organize my office library which you will find behind you."

To tell the truth Kiya was slightly scared to turn around but when she did he wished she hadn't. Not only were the books out of place and papers sticking out every which way, the book case itself looked like it was about to just crumble to the floor.

She accidentally let an "Oh my god." Slip out as she looked at the sad excuse for an office library.

She dropped her note pad and started pulling books off the book shelf and stacking them somewhat neatly at her feet. After about 5 minutes she turned back to the Kazekage, whose mouth was slightly open in bewilderment and admiration for the show he just got, and put her hand on her hip saying

"This piece of crap book case has got to go! One of these shelves has scotch tape holding it together! I can't really do anything more until I get a better one." He nodded dumbly and wrote that he needed a new book case. He was interrupted by a loud crash and looked up to see Kiya triumphantly standing over his demolished book case.

"Ha ha! Let's turn this thing into fire wood!" she said as she started to jump up and down on the pile of wood that used to be his book case.

This was almost too much for him, it was freaking hilarious! He almost let loose and started to laugh when there was a knock on the door and one of his guards asking if he was okay.

"Yes I am fine but come in and retrieve my old book case." He said loud enough for the guard outside to hear.

A few minutes later nothing was left of his old book case except a small pile of dust where Kiya had knocked it over. He smiled a tiny smile to himself as Kiya sat on the floor and proceeded to organize his books as well as she could without a book case. 2 hours later it was time for Kiya to leave.

"Well, I'll see you at dinner Gaara-sama! I think I'm gonna cook again so make sure you are there!" she said as she was walking out the door. Gaara couldn't believe it, he had a thing for the sexy Librarian, how cliché.

She walked off toward the house humming to herself as she watched her feet walk in her adorable shoes! How many times had she thought that she loved shoes? BILLIONS! Kiya + shoes = LOVE! She walked into the house and just before she bent to take off her shoes she heard a low whistle coming from her left. She turned to see Kankuro holding a sandwich in the kitchen door way smiling like nobody's business.

"Well it looks like the cliché is back 'cuz you are one sexy librarian!" he started to laugh. She smiled at him and took off her shoes.

"Yeah well I hate to brag but I'm bringing it back." She shot over her shoulder as she climbed the stairs.

"Damn strait." He said as he walked back into the kitchen.

Kiya changed into another pair of her regular clothes and headed back down to the kitchen to make dinner. She talked to Kankuro again while looking for something to cook. They talked about random things, how his day was, what exactly it is that he does all day and how Temari can't cook. She was just finishing up the pork chops when Gaara silently entered the room and sat at the table, patiently waiting for his food. He was trying to figure out just how he was going to approach Temari about his problem he was having.

'It would have to be when we are alone,' he mused to himself. 'Maybe I should suggest that she and I do the dishes, that way there will be no distractions. Perfect.'

They all ate in relative silence, complements on the food were exchanged and Kiya accepted them gracefully. Gaara couldn't help but look at her every once in a while, he knew he was bad at being stealthy when it came to this sort of thing but he did his best. After dinner Gaara was just about to suggest that he and Temari do the dishes when Kankuro piped up.

"Hey Gaara, mind doing the dishes with Temari? I gotta talk to Kiya about something okay? Cool." And he was gone with Kiya in tow.

"I'll wash." Temari said and just waited.

She knew that he had something on his mind and she wouldn't hear anything out of him on the subject until he was good and ready to talk about it.

"How do you know if someone is just being nice or actually interested in you?" Gaara spoke suddenly.

'Well that was faster than I thought it would be.' Temari thought.

"Is this about Kiya?" she asked looking at him sideways. There was a barely discernable blush that colored his cheeks and one would only see it if they were looking which Temari was.

She smiled and said "well Gaara that is a hard question because everyone shows affection in different ways but I think that Kiya defiantly likes you too. She doesn't seem the type to just flirt with any random guy that she comes across. If I have her pegged right she has probably made it her mission to get you to like her just as much as she likes you. And if I have you pegged right, its working."

Gaara was quiet for a long time after that just thinking to himself. Did she really like him? Was Temari serious?

"Would you talk to her…for me?" Gaara asked hesitantly.

He had come to rely on his siblings more and more in the past couple of years since he realized that they were the last family he had and he wanted to have them accept him and love him like in a normal family.

Temari chuckled at his question then replied "I think that this is something you need to work out on your own but I will always be here to support you. And like I said I think that if you just talk to her and find out on your own you won't be disappointed. Also I would wait a little while just in case this is a passing thing, it is after all only her second day here and no offence but you haven't had a lot of experience in this area and you both should just take it slow." She smiled and went back to washing the dishes. They were silent for the rest of the time, one thinking about what his sister had said and the other thinking of good baby names for her future nieces and nephews.

Meanwhile upstairs in the library a similar conversation was taking place. Kankuro pushed the doors shut and faced a very confused Kiya.

"Dude, my little bro totally has the hots for you!" Kankuro stated.

"What?" Kiya said not really believing it but wanting to.

"And judging by that hopeful look on your face you like him too." Kankuro's smile widened by the second.

"Pff, don't be ridiculous. Besides he's the Kazekage he would never like me back… crap." Kiya's face fell; she had just given herself away.

"No way man, this is good. You just gotta go for it! Gaara can be kinda dense sometimes so you have to be really blunt and just kinda tell him."

"But it's only my second day here; I can't just go around telling him that I like him. That's crazy!" Kiya said.

"Hmmm, you are right. Give it a week or two. But either way you have to make the first move cuz I know that he isn't gonna, he's been hurt too many times. Now that you mention it wait a little longer, you guys should take it slow, especially him, he probably has no idea what he's doing" Kankuro said and with that the conversation was over and soon after every one was in bed, asleep.


	6. What the Hell?

WARNING: awkward Gaara masturbation! I'll put little lines marking it.

What the Hell?

One month later

Gaara sat in his office looking over the paper work he had to do for that day when he heard a soft knock on his door. He wasn't expecting anyone but he called out for them to enter. To his surprise Kiya entered and closed the door behind her. She leaned her back against it with her hands hidden behind her. She was smiling at him but it wasn't her usual smile that she had on when he saw her. It looked almost…predatory. Gaara wasn't sure what to do and his back stiffened a little more when he heard the lock on the door click into place. He felt like he was glued to his chair as she advanced on him slowly, smiling her deadly smile, hips that he loved swaying seductively. He couldn't move, he didn't know what to do, how was he supposed to react to this incredibly sexy woman stalking toward him? She walked around his desk her finger tips brushing the dark mahogany wood lightly.

She stood there, right in front of him. He took in what she was wearing: her black hair was up in a bun and she wore small reading glasses right on the tip of her nose. Her white button down blouse was unbuttoned to an almost sinful level drawing his eyes to her perfect breasts, oh what he would do to be able to touch them. Her blouse was tucked into a tiny black pencil skirt that she had hiked up far enough to reveal black garters holding up her stockings. Oh sweet Kami of all things merciful! He would die if he didn't get his hands on her soon. Like she was answering his prayer in one swift movement she straddled him and pressed her chest into his, an arm on either side of his head.

His lungs had forgotten how to function as she stared him strait in the eye, her smile never faltering. Slowly she lifted her hand and pulled off her glasses and set them on his desk then with the other hand reached up to her bun and pulled her hair free as she shook it lightly over her shoulder. She smirked again and leaned down so she could whisper in his ear.

She said "Kazekage-sama, do you know the penalty for an overdue book?" as she nipped his ear.

-(this is the line)-

Suddenly he shot up out of bed. It had been a fucking dream.

"Shit." He whispered to no one.

At this point he became very aware of a problem making itself known in his pajama pants.

"Damn it!" he growled as he threw the covers off his legs.

He'd had wet dreams and morning wood before so this wasn't a new problem and from his previous experience a cold shower no longer did the trick. He was forced to deal with it head on, no pun intended. Luckily he was well prepared as he reached into the bottom drawer of his night stand and retrieved a bottle of lube and a small hand towel he kept there just for this purpose. He hated doing this; it always made him feel so…lame. It was the only word he could think of that would accurately describe how he felt about masturbation, but unfortunately it was necessary.

He opened the bottle and poured some of the contents on to his left hand. Starting had always been the awkward part, once he got going it was fine it was just that first pump or two that freaked him out. He reached for his erection and once it was in his hand he closed his eyes. He never liked watching, he preferred to think of something else. As his hand slowly slid up and down he thought of his dream, what he wouldn't give to have it be her doing this to him. Her tiny hands caressing his stiff manhood. He thought of her perfect ass, how it would feel to grab it and squeeze it when he was shoving himself harder and harder into her tight pussy. She would be a dirty talker, he knew, he had over heard her talk with Kankuro once and she swore up a storm. Many people wouldn't believe it but he loved a woman that could talk dirty it turned him on like none other. He imagined how she would sound when he demanded that she shout his full name as loud as she could, he craved to hear her voice scream 'Subaku no Gaara' at the height of her ecstasy. He wanted to see her on her hands and knees loving every minute of him thrusting his cock into her, her hands clawing at the head board trying to steady herself as she threw her head back and screamed for all Suna to hear. With that thought he came hard in his hand and his vision flashed white.

-(this is no longer the line)-

He laid there for a minute or two, breathing heavily. He ran his unsoiled hand through his sticky red locks trying to dry them out the best he could. He got new sheets every day anyway and it didn't bother him to go to bed a little sweaty. He grabbed the towel and cleaned up what he could then threw it over next to his laundry pile. He pulled on his pajama pants, went back to bed and enjoyed a dreamless sleep.

It had been 2 weeks since his first sexy librarian dream. He'd had a few more scattered here and there and he was getting a little frustrated that they wouldn't go away. He and Kiya had sort of made a routine out of their day together, she would arrive at his office at three, knock and enter. He had gotten his new book case last week, it had to be custom made so it took longer than it normally would to get a book case and she had been busy organizing it since. He noticed that he quite liked her presence and it didn't bother him if she talked too much. He had learned a lot about her in this last week when she actually found out that he didn't mind her blabbing on and on about anything she wanted. She had told him almost everything, he knew about her swearing habit, her love of shoes, the way she felt about office clothes and he wanted desperately to tell her how much he liked them too but he couldn't.

After 5:30 she would leave, telling him not to be late to dinner and he would wonder what she was cooking as he finished his paper work. He would get home right around 6:30 as dinner was being set out. Temari had long since forgotten her crusade to help Kiya in the kitchen and no food was burnt because of it. This dinner however would be different.

It was Friday and Kiya wanted to go out and do something.

"Hey Tamari?" Kiya said to the woman diagonally across the table from her.

"Yeah?" Temari answered before stuffing food into her mouth.

"I was wondering if you guys have any dance clubs or bars around here." Kiya said looking at her friend.

"Yeah we do. Why, you wanna go out?" Temari said her eyes starting to sparkle with the thought of going out and dancing.

"Hell yes!" Kiya said getting excited. Gaara watched the exchange with fascination.

"Girl, we are so going out tonight! Are you done? cuz I wanna get ready." Temari shouted as she stood from the table. Kiya started laughing and jumped up and before either of the guys could say anything the two were gone and half way up the stairs. Gaara looked over at his brother who just rolled his eyes and kept eating.

"Kiya you have the most adorable dresses! Can I borrow one?" Temari asked her eyes huge with sparkles in them when she looked into Kiya's closet.

"Yeah, just as long as it isn't the one I want to wear!" Kiya said smiling. Temari pulled out the navy dress that Kiya had worn the last time she had gone out.

"I want to wear this one!" Kiya looked over her shoulder and smiled even wider.

"Well there is an interesting story. You know about my ex Taioma?"

"Yeah what about him?" Temari said as she undressed.

"Well that is the dress I wore the night I epically dumped him!" Kiya's smile turned into a grin of satisfaction.

"Oh man, really?" Temari looked at her friend with the dress half on.

"It must be good luck!" she giggled and pulled the dress all the way on.

"yeah." Kiya said going back to her makeup.

Kiya had decided to go with one of her favorite little black dresses. It had a curved sweetheart neck line under a lace over lay that came up to her neck. It was sleeveless and the back zipped up then the lace formed a keyhole loop then buttoned just behind her neck. She pulled out her peach satin pumps with the black fringe around the top. These shoes made her feel so girly she loved the color and the black accent. Her hair was up in a low loose side bun with some stray strands falling out here and there and her usual side swept bangs. Temari wore her hair down with a little barrette holding one side away from her face. She had on brown heeled boots that came up to her knees and Kiya's lucky dress.

"Okay well I think we are ready to party! Let's go!" Temari said as she grabbed Kiya's hand and pulled her down the stairs.

Kankuro had decided that he and Gaara would see the girls out. Gaara was unceremoniously dragged to the front door and waited to see when they would come down. They first saw Temari in an impossibly short dress and boots dragging Kiya down the stairs to the front door. Gaara almost did a double take, she was gorgeous! Kiya looked up and locked eyes with him, her eyes shimmered with a hidden mischievousness as she made her way down the last of the stairs.

"Damn, you guys look great! Now make sure you are home by midnight and make sure to punch anybody that tries anything funny, you can also threaten them with Gaara if you want to, he gave his permission." Kankuro said as Gaara folded his arms in front of his chest and gave a slight nod, saying that they had his permission to threaten people with him and goodbye all at the same time.

"Don't worry you guys, I'm sure me and Kiya will be fine! We are trained ninja after all! But we will be back by midnight, promise." Temari said as she hugged Kankuro and patted Gaara on the arm affectionately. Kiya smiled and made for the door.

"Wait just a minute there young lady! Don't think you are getting away from me without a hug!" Kankuro yelled as he pulled Kiya into a crushing hug.

"Thanks Kankuro, you can get off now." Kiya struggled out of his arms.

She turned to Gaara. He was expecting the smile and the goodbye but he was thrown off totally when she grabbed him and hugged him around his waist. He was at a loss, people didn't just hug him. His siblings had hugged him every once in a while but it wasn't a regular occurrence. He looked at Kankuro for help, Kankuro smiled and motioned for Gaara to put his arms around her and hug her back. He hesitantly did what Kankuro had suggested and found that the sensation of hugging someone back was actually quite pleasant; maybe it was just the person he happened to have in his arms. He pulled her in closer never wanting to let her go now that he had her. But all good things must end. He unwrapped her from his arms she smiled up at him and he found himself fighting not to smile back.

"You looked like you needed a hug." And then she was gone. Kankuro shut the door and turned to Gaara with a ridiculous smile on his face.

"Dude." Was all he said, Gaara was still confused about what had happened. He stood thinking it over.

'This calls for some peace and quiet. To the roof.' Gaara thought and headed to his room.

He had been sitting on the roof for who knows how long trying to figure out how he felt and what had happened. He was obviously not getting any sleep tonight. He'd had her in his arms, she was so soft. She seemed so delicate but he knew that was a joke, Kunoichi simply can't be delicate, they go through too much.

'But she's a librarian!' he thought scratching his head in confusion; he wanted to rip his hair out.

She, herself, was a total oxymoron! A Kunoichi Librarian? That didn't happen! Gah! He was just making himself more confused. Why was she different from every other woman he had met? How could she do this to him? He looked out over the sand village, it was quiet and peaceful. He could run a country but he couldn't figure out how he felt about a woman: ridiculous!

He was brought out of his reverie by laughing, her laughing. His head perked up involuntarily as he looked down at the street below him. Temari and Kiya were walking or…skipping? Is that what it's called? He pushed the thought out of his mind. He watched them move toward the entrance to the house. He almost hid when he saw Kiya's head look up toward him but luckily she didn't see him. They entered the house and all was quiet again. His elbows on his knees and his head in his hands he inhaled and exhaled slowly. "What is happening to me?"

Temari and Kiya walked through the door laughing as hard as possible.

"I can't believe you punched her in the face! This dress is awesome!" Temari yelled.

"I know right, she was so lame!" Kiya laughed back. Kankuro came down the stairs slowly, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Do you have to be so loud?" he yawned.

"I'm sorry Kanky, go back to bed." Temari cooed.

"Okay." He said trudging back up the stairs, not even having registered that she had called him by his pet name. Kiya turned to Temari.

"Kanky?" she said

"yeah, it's his one embarrassing pet name, Gaara has one too but he would be pissed if I told you." Temari said, baiting the hook.

"Oh come on! I wanna know! Please please please!" Kiya practically begged to know

"Okay okay. I call him Panda when he's grumpy sometimes." Kiya roared with laughter.

"That's fucking great!" she gasped. Once she calmed down she noticed how tired she was from dancing so much. She said her good nights after they had climbed the stairs.

Kiya changed out of her clothes and into her pajamas which tonight consisted of underwear and a black tank top. She had forgotten about her silk bath robe that could hardly be called a bath robe since it was so short and the sleeves were cropped to reach her elbows. She had bought it to surprise Taioma for his birthday but had discovered that he was cheating on her a few days later. He had never seen it and she was glad. She loved the way it felt, the cool silk running across her skin. It almost felt like someone was touching her, like a lover.

'Like Gaara…' her mind whispered, she didn't fight it, she had been attracted to him the first time she saw him.

She imagined the way his hands would feel on her naked skin. She fell back on to her bed rubbing her hands across her breasts, stomach and thighs. She opened her heavily lidded eyes willing him to be there, to be touching her like she wanted him to. Unfortunately her mood was broken as she caught sight of something else entirely.

As she stared up at her ceiling she slowly moved to the side of the bed not wanting to spook it. She watched it with eyes of a hawk, daring it to move. And it did just that, not left, not right, not forward, not backward but the worst possible way it could go: down. Kiya let out a short scream and shot out of bed. There was now a big, hairy, black spider on her bed. The thing must have been half the size of her whole hand not including legs. She was cornered between the bed and the wall. Her only way out was the window to the roof.

She stood frozen on the spot, the spider did the same. Kiya move slowly, unlatching the window and sliding it open, slowly raising her leg to put her foot on the low window sill, then the other foot. The spider must have seen this as a threat because it launched itself across the sheets right at her. Kiya shrieked, grabbed the gutter and back flipped on to the roof doing a perfect back bend. Chakra infused feet gripped the tiles as she stood up and ran to the flat part of the roof and collapsed. Tears stinging her eyes as she let go a sob.

'A spider, why did it have to be a fucking spider?' she could deal with snakes, mice, cockroaches, rats, worms, ANYTHING but spiders!

Gaara had been sitting on the roof like he had been all night when he heard a window open he thought nothing of it and continued to watch the stars. His attention was caught when he heard a distressed squeal come from his right, he spun around just in time to get an eyeful of Kiya, wearing nothing but panties, a tank top and a tiny silk bathrobe doing a full back bend no less! But his libido was thrown to a screeching halt when he saw her run up to the roof and collapse in a sobbing pile of very upset woman.

He was at her side instantly, honestly even he didn't know he could move that fast.

"Kiya?" he said "what's wrong? What happened?" he had to know, his protective instincts were kicking in.

She sat up on her knees her left hand still on her face trying to wipe the tears away so he wouldn't see. Her hands were shaking, he was now really worried. Was she attacked? Did someone try to hurt her?

'I will kill them! No one will hurt my Kiya!' his mind raged.

She looked at him finally, her tear stained cheeks dried for now. She saw his eyes darting here and there on her looking for injuries, he was worried about her. His brow was scrunched together, his lips in a slight frown, trying to find what was wrong with her. Her heart clenched, it was almost adorable the way he was fretting over her. Suddenly she launched herself at him and hugged him tight for the second time that day, however this hug was a hug that was looking for safety and Gaara was all too willing to give it.

Without hesitation he wrapped his arms around her daring anyone to try and take her away. The "Pop" of a cork, the slight murmur of tiny grains sliding across the roof and they were swathed in a thin blanket of sand. Gaara was telling her subconsciously that he would protect her and in all her life Kiya had never felt safer than in the arms of her Gaara.

"Kiya." He said softly "will you tell me what is wrong so that I can fix it?" he was not expecting the slight snort of laughter that he got.

"You are gonna think it's totally retarded." Kiya said nuzzling her nose further into his chest.

"No I won't." he said then thought 'if it made you cry I will fix it.'.

"theth uh sidr n mh rm." She mumbled pulling herself closer to him. A small smile slid across his face.

"Once more, I didn't catch that." He said laying his head on hers. Never had he felt so comfortable with another person, he would do anything for this woman, HIS woman.

Kiya turned her head and said softly "there is a spider in my room. I saw it on my ceiling over my bed when I was laying on it. Then it dropped down…"

Gaara felt her starting to shake again so he pulled her into him and ran his fingers through her hair, calming her instantly.

'Her hair smells good.' He thought trying to be discreet as possible while at the same time trying to figure out what it was she smelled like.

He felt her smile into his chest as she turned her head and answered "Its grapefruit. And you smell good too." She shoved her nose back into his chest and took a deep breath. "Hummmmmmm…like man." She breathed out.

He had noticed when he met her that she was incredibly forward but he had never quite expected this.

'She is full of surprises. I guess it's my turn to surprise her.' He thought as the sand shifted and he scooped her up, bridal style.

"I suppose I should fix your problem." She smiled her biggest smile and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He carried her down the short flight of stairs from the roof to the third floor. She looked behind him and noticed his sand was lazily following them carrying the gourd that he usually kept it in. She smiled again and thought about how useful an ability like his was. He set her down outside her door and she immediately latched on to his arm. He smirked down at her; he loved feeling like this, needed, wanted and trusted. All the things he had always wished he had. That's why she was different! She had never been scared of him, she was herself and she trusted him. Could he love her? He was still unsure of what loving someone meant but he hoped that one day he would know and he would feel it for her. His sand slithered up the door and opened it as Gaara crossed his arms.

"Interesting combat stance." Kiya commented softly to herself.

He only smirked more. His sand flicked on the light and he saw it instantly, his eyes narrowing on the creature that upset his Kiya. He felt her move behind him, still holding his arm, her other hand resting in the middle of his back. He had to admit it was a good size spider but he'd had enough of it. His sand was precise and deadly, crushing the insignificant life form and hurling it out the window. Kiya's hold relaxed somewhat but she was still hesitant.

"Could you check the room and make sure there aren't any more?" she asked her right hand fisting in the back of his jacket and her left still attached to his arm.

His sand spread out and searched every possible place a spider or anything else could hide. The room was clear. As he slowly extracted his sand from her room he turned to her.

"There is nothing in this room that will bother you tonight." He said his voice more gentle than even he had heard before.

"Thank you." Then she remembered what she was wearing. "Oh my god!" she pulled her robe shut, not that is did much, and ran into her room closing the door enough that just her head was visible. "Good night Gaara-sama." He nodded and she closed the door. He stood in the hallway for a long time finally moving when he was sure she was asleep safe and sound.

'Maybe I will get some sleep after all.'


	7. At the Office

WARNING: stripping, actually it just gets dirtier from here on, if you aren't okay with that, you probably shouldn't be reading this.

At the Office

Three weeks later

Kiya had discovered, much to her delight, that the library was not 2 stories. There were 6 levels, the extra 4 being underground. After she had cleaned the first level she located the stairs to the next floor down and had been confused when the stairs kept going after she reached the ground level. The signs read, from top floor to bottom: 1st Floor, Ground Floor, 1st Underground, 2nd Underground, 3rd Underground and 4th Underground. She was even happier when she found that the above ground floors as well as the first two underground floors were full of books and ecstatic when she found the last two floors full of the Sand's historical artifacts. She couldn't wait to tell Gaara. They had gotten a lot closer since the spider incident, they were still just friends because neither of them were sure of the others feelings and didn't want to ruin what they had. They both had a good friend in each other and also they sort of worked together and didn't want things to get awkward if one of them confessed and the other didn't share their feelings.

Kiya had finished at the library for a day at 1:30 and was walking to Gaara's office. A week or two ago Gaara had told her that he needed a part time secretary and she had jumped at the chance for two reasons. 1. She had always wanted to try out being a secretary and 2. It gave her more time to be with him since he had moved her arrival time up one hour. She was so excited! She was doing everything that she ever wanted to try, Librarian, museum curator and secretary.

'That sounds so lame!' she thought to herself as she knocked on the door and hopped from foot to foot.

"One moment." She heard Gaara's voice state, clearly agitated by something. She waited then the door opened and some people, who she assumed to be council members, filed out.

"Come in Kiya-san." He sounded so tired. She came in and closed the door, her exuberance forgotten as she looked at the Kazekage, or what she was pretty sure was him, it just looked like a bunch of red hair on his desk.

"Gaara-sama?" Kiya said quietly walking over to him, not really sure what to do. She stood next to him behind his desk. He sat up and looked at her; she had to fight the giggle that was threatening to come out when she saw the red spot in the middle of his forehead where he had laid it on the desk.

"The council has given me a dead line." He said calmly moving his eyes forward putting his elbows on his desk and lacing his fingers together.

"Huh?" she said.

"I must be engaged in the next 6 months or the council will find a bride for me." He clarified.

Kiya took a chance and put her hand on his back in, what she hoped, was a comforting gesture. Since that night with the spider they hadn't had any more physical contact so she wasn't sure how he would react to her touching him, but after a moment, he didn't seem to mind. She started to rub his back lightly, she had no idea what he was feeling but she knew how she would feel if she were being forced into something she didn't want to do.

"I wish I could help but I'm afraid the best I can do is go and make you some tea if you want it." He nodded, although he wished it was something a little stronger.

After she left Gaara whispered to no one "I wish you could help too." And went back to his paper work.

Kiya stood waiting for the water to boil. 'Why did this have to happen to me? I'm so stupid! I knew from the start that even if he did end up liking me that we could never be together! That is so like me, to go to a totally different village and fall for the fucking Kazekage! What an idiot!'

The traitorous half of her mind whispered 'Why not you though? I'm sure Tsunade would understand she was in love once herself too and lost the one she loved, she knows how painful it can be.'

Kiya had to fight to keep the excited bubbly feeling in her stomach from overflowing. She couldn't get her hopes up, she had to fight it. She made tea for herself and Gaara and walked back to the office with the tray in hand. She opened the door and walked in. He was back to being himself, immersed in paper work and working diligently so he wouldn't be late to dinner. She smiled again.

'I wonder what it would be like to cook dinner for him after we were married? Shit! Stop it Kiya! This isn't going to fucking happen, you have to accept that!' She practically screamed at herself inside her head.

Gaara noticed the frown on her usually smiling face and wondered what was wrong. Soon enough the frown disappeared and was replaced with a thoughtful look she took her tea and sipped it while sitting in one of the two chairs in front of his desk. She looked around the office; everything was so quiet and actually comfortable.

"Kiya-san?"

She smiled "Yes Gaara-sama?" he wasn't sure how to ask her this, he had never done this before. He figured last night that he would just ask and see what happened.

"When we are alone…like this…would you call me just Gaara?" he avoided her eyes, not sure what to expect and also not wanting to let her know just how dirty his thoughts got when he had said "when we are alone".

Her smile widened "Only if you call me just Kiya all the time." His head snapped to her, her smile was brilliant and her eyes showed her happiness to be so close to him.

"Alright, Kiya." She loved the way he said her name, so smooth and rich. She loved his voice, it was so sexy, with the little hint of a growl to it but a velvety tone that made her want to strip down and rub it all over her body, figuratively speaking.

Gaara saw her shiver and wondered if she was cold but it soon subsided. Kiya got up, set her empty tea cup on the tray and set his cooled tea on the desk. She cleared away the tray and took it out. When she came back into the office and noticed his Kage hat sitting on the filing cabinet behind him. She had a sudden urge to see what it looked like on her, she had seen him wear it and actually pull it off which was a feat in and of itself but he had somehow made it sexy. How did he do it? She had to know.

"Gaara?" she asked, adjusting to just the name easily.

"hn?" he replied.

"This might sound weird but can I wear your Kazekage hat…thingy?" he looked up. She sped up trying to explain before he could say 'no'. "I have always wanted to wear one and since I am a librarian I never really had any hope of being a Kage and I'm not super great friends with the Hokage and she never wears hers anyway so she never has it with her and I just really want to know what it looks like!" she stopped and looked at him. His eyes were slightly wide and his mouth was open just the tiniest bit. Then he closed his eyes and opened them slowly. She looked hopefully between him and the hat. He couldn't deny her anything, besides there were no rules against letting someone else wear the stupid thing so he figured there would be no harm done.

He stood from his chair and walked over to the filing cabinet where the object of her currant curiosity sat. When his back was turned away from her he let a small smile slip onto his lips, he could virtually hear her buzzing with excitement.

He turned and handed it to her receiving a squeal of happiness. He thought that she would put it on immediately but was a little surprised when she proceeded to examine it, turning it every direction.

"How do you make it stay? Like on your head?" he shrugged and sat down behind his desk to work again.

Kiya was baffled. It was flat on the inside, nothing to help it stay, not even a chin strap.

'Good cuz that would look dumb.' She thought as she turned it over. 'I take that back, the whole thing looks dumb.'

However she still wanted to see it so she flipped it over her head and looked up into the mirror. She was amazed to find that it wasn't that bad.

"Well at least I would make a cute Kage if nothing else." She mused out loud "I don't know how but I think this hat makes my butt look big." Kiya said turning around so she could look at her backside in the mirror.

"And that's bad?" Kiya heard from the door, she took off the hat and turned to see Kankuro standing in the open door.

"Yes it's bad! I don't need my ass looking any bigger than it actually is!" Kiya yelled as she ran over to give him a hug.

"I dunno Gaara seems to like it." He whispered in her ear. She blushed as she let go walking the hat back over to the filing cabinet and set it down.

"What is it?" Gaara asked.

"Actually I'm here for Kiya; she's usually at home fixing dinner by now so I came by to see if she was okay." He said raising an eyebrow suggestively.

"Oh man! Its past 6. I should go! Good bye Gaara!" she waved and was out the door not waiting for Kankuro.

Gaara finished up the last paper that he had to sign. And stood up to face whatever it was his brother had to say.

"Gaara, you can't keep dancing around this, you have to tell her." Kankuro's voice was soft but firm.

"How?" his voice broke "how do I tell her anything. What if she rejects me? What will I do then?" Gaara's voice rose. "Besides the council would never accept her, she is from a completely different village!" he sank into his chair. "She could never love me once she knows what I have done, no one has. She could never love me like I love her."

To say Kankuro was floored would be an understatement. Not only had Gaara basically broken down in front of him but admitted, blatantly, that he loved someone.

"None of that stuff is set in stone! You can't know what will happen, sure the council is made up of a bunch of stuck up dicks but YOU are the Kazekage! And also don't assume anything about Kiya, she is best friends with Naruto, you really think that he would be absolute best friends with someone what was not as open as he is? Don't you think that she deserves the benefit of the doubt on this one? You have never told anyone that you love them she knows that and she will know the significance of it when you tell her. And I'm gonna go ahead and channel Uzumaki here and just say it: Believe it!" and with that Kankuro turned and left the office.

He knew that Gaara would need to think about what he had said, now he just had to tell Kiya the same thing to get the freaking ball rolling, maybe he would let Temari talk to her, yeah this sounded like a job for girl talk and he wasn't the best at that.

Dinner was quiet and afterward Gaara announced that he would be working late at the office and would not be back home until later.

"Hey Kiya, you wanna have a sleep over in the living room? We can pull the doors shut and watch a movie or something?"

"Yeah throw in a bottle of Sake and I am so in!" Kiya laughed back.

Kiya went back to her room to change her clothes. She wanted to put on her pajamas but she had the sneaking suspicion that Temari would want to do something crazy and that usually involved taking off clothes so Kiya decided that if she was going to be semi naked she would be semi naked in style. She picked out one of her favorite lingerie sets, "the naked set." It was made specially so when she wore it there were no lines or anything like that. She had gotten the black set because black made her feel sexy. The panties were cut in a boy short style and the bra was a push up with just the right amount of padding to make her boobs look great but not misleading.

She put her pajamas on and ran down the stairs to the living room with her pillow and a blanket. Temari had popped in a movie already and was waiting for the Sake to warm up (she had thrown it in the microwave). The movie was some lame romantic comedy about this guy that was pretty much stalking this woman who had dated him.

After the movie Temari turned to Kiya and said "you wanna play truth or dare?"

"I thought you had to have more people for that?" Kiya answered.

"No not really, it works with 2 people besides it will be fun, promise. Okay I go first! Kiya truth or dare?"

"Truth" she always picked truth first.

"Okay was your ex good in bed?"

Kiya started laughing "no! He was horrible! I faked it every time!" Temari laughed too.

"Okay Temari, truth or dare?"

"Dare! I love dares!"

Kiya smiled evilly "I dare you to kiss Shikamaru the next time you are in Konoha on the lips the first second you see him, no matter where you are!"

Temari said "it's not like we haven't kissed before!" then gasped and covered her mouth.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha! You have kissed Shikamaru! How is he in bed? Lazy as usual or does he actually work up a sweat?" Kiya laughed while Temari pouted playfully.

"He's very good for your information! Very…dominant." Kiya could hear the implication in her voice. "Okay Kiya you got a truth and a dare out of me so you pick: truth or dare!"

"Dare!" it was Temari's turn to smile.

"I dare you to go into Gaara's room, take one of his red jackets and wear it over your underwear!" Kiya couldn't believe it. She was now bound by the girl law of truth or dare, she had to.

"Temari I don't know about this." Kiya hissed to her friend outside of Gaara's door.

"Kiya it's not like he's in there, you heard yourself that he was going to be working late and when Gaara works late he works LATE! Now go get it." And with that she shoved Kiya into the room and closed the door.

Kiya looked around but couldn't see a whole lot, the light from the half moon shining through the window was just enough so she could see where she was going. She checked the door by the bed, it was the bathroom. When she closed it she looked at the bed.

'That's where he sleeps! Oh god! I'm totally fan girl-ing! LAME! Okay so that door must be the closet.'

The room was big, three times the size of her room.

'well he is the Kazekage.' She thought opening the door, it was really dark.

She channeled chakra into her index and middle fingers of her right hand. The glow from her fingers was bright enough so that she could see what she was doing. She located the jacket and pulled it down from where it was hanging. Her chakra dissipated as she brought both her hands to the fabric. It was an odd feeling, it was a soft texture but it was heavy weight, thick.

'Good for fighting.' She thought.

She brought the material to her nose and inhaled. It was like drowning in him; she loved it but was jerked out of her thoughts when she heard Temari whisper loudly into the room.

"Kiya! What the hell are you doing in there?" she ran out of the closet and out the door clutching the Jacket to her chest.

They ran back down to the living room and slid the door shut.

"Kiya what was going on? Were you like spacing out or something?" Kiya felt the heat rise in her cheeks at what she had been doing.

'no Temari I was sniffing his clothes in the closet.' Like she would ever say that.

After not getting an answer Temari said "Well whatever you were doing don't forget about the other part of your dare!" Temari reminded her on their way down the stairs and into the living room.

"Right, would you like me to dance too?" Kiya said sarcastically.

"Do you know how to strip?" Kiya was blindsided. Why the hell would Temari want to know that?

"I have never really done it for anyone but every once in a while I dance when I'm getting ready to take a shower. I'm sure I could pull some moves if I really had to. Why?" She had gotten into her underwear and was slipping the jacket onto her left arm.

"I was just thinking that the next time I go to Konoha, after I kiss him, I could, ya' know, give him a little show to go along with it. I know you can dance. I saw you at the club, you're great and I was hoping you could give me some tips." Kiya giggled a little

"Well now you have flattered me so I am helpless to resist. I suppose the first thing you need is the right clothes."

Gaara had looked in every village scroll he could find, looking for something that could help him. He wanted Kiya to be his wife but he had no idea how to actually ask her, he had never thought about asking a woman to marry him because there was no one he wanted to marry but now he wished he had. He could deal with the council and had sent the Hokage a very polite letter asking for Kiya's hand, he had also written a post script assuring Tsunade that he did indeed love her and was not trying to be, for lack of a better word, sneaky. He also included that he had not asked her yet. Kankuro had come in to check on Gaara and got more than he bargained for.

"Hey little bro, what are you doing?"

"I am going to ask Kiya to marry me." Gaara stated matter-of-factly and then waited for Kankuro to wake up from fainting.

When he did wake up he heard Gaara say "However, there is a problem." Kankuro waited for the worst. "I find that I am unsure how to go about asking her." Kankuro laughed.

"Well first you gotta get a ring. Then you gotta take them out to a nice dinner. Some guys pop the question too early at the restaurant, make sure that doesn't happen. Girls don't like being asked such an important question in the middle of a bunch of people; it puts too much pressure on them. Then once she says yes you fuck her brains out." Kankuro smiled.

Gaara was not impressed with the last part and made it known to his brother but the general process seemed fairly easy. The ring…what ring?

"How do I pick the right ring?" Kankuro shrugged his shoulders and then had an idea.

"I know, tell Kiya that you have a meeting next Friday and won't be in your office and she can have that day off. Then you and I can go out and look for a ring. Maybe you could take her out on a date this weekend?"

It sounded like a decent plan to Gaara, Kami knows that he would never be able to do it by himself.

"Oh! Dude I totally forgot the most important part!" Kankuro smacked his hand on his forehead. Gaara leaned forward, interested. "So after you have dinner you have to take her somewhere special, like….take her out into the desert under the stars that would be good! Its gotta be somewhere beautiful and quiet where it's just the two of you. Then when you are going to ask her you get down on one knee, like this," Kankuro demonstrated "now make sure you have her hands, you gotta hold her hands, women like that. This next part is gonna be hard for you: you have to tell her how you feel, all of what you feel, for her. You gotta tell her everything. Actually let's change the order of things. When you first get her out there you have to tell her about all the stuff you don't want to tell her about, meaning Shukaku and how you were before."

Gaara looked very unhappy at this. "Dude she's gotta know. I know you don't like it but it's not fair to her if you keep it from her. Now after that, assuming that she was okay with that, which she will be," Kankuro looked at Gaara pointedly before continuing. "After that you have to transition somehow into asking. Say something like 'I have to ask you something.' Then when she gives you the go ahead get down on your knee and tell her how you feel then ask her, holding out the ring. Okay?"

Gaara knew he had the process down, but what was he going to say to her? How was he going to tell her that he was a murderer at the age of 7? What could he say?

"Well I can see that you need to think so I'll leave you alone but before I go I would suggest taking her out to dinner and on some dates before you ask her to marry you, you don't want it to be too sudden. Wait a few weeks and let her get used to being around you. Let her know you like her first. And don't forget to tell her about next Friday!" and he was gone. Gaara sat for a long time thinking about all the things that he had to tell her and how much he just wanted this to be over with so he could finally be happy. He decided to sleep on it and headed home.

He walked into the front door ready to go to bed when he heard Temari talking.

"…saw you at the club, you're great and I was hoping you could give me some tips." He was confused again and walked closer to the door to hear what Kiya would say, he heard her giggle and respond.

"Well now you have flattered me so I am helpless to resist. I suppose the first thing you need is the right clothes."

Clothes? For what?

"What do you think I should wear?"

"Something sexy that is easy to get in and out of, like this jacket! Zippers are also very sexy, you could do so much!" he had to know what was happening.

Ever so quietly he slid the door open just enough so he could see what was happening. He couldn't believe it. Kiya, the sexiest woman he had ever seen. was wearing nothing but a black lingerie set and one of his red coats, zipped half way up with her breasts almost falling out. His pants tightened instantaneously. Where did she get his coat? Why does she have it?

"We need music, and I know just the song!" Kiya loved to pretend to strip to _Naughty Girl_ by Beyoncé. "Beyoncé for the win! Now when you dance it's all in the thighs and the ass, that probably why I'm so good at it." The song played softly in the background as Kiya swayed her hips slowly.

"So first: the default setting for dancing is hips go in a figure eight…..good! perfect." She complemented, Temari was a quick learner. "Now a move I have always wanted to use on someone, if you have a zippered top like this, you turn around so they can't see you and unzip it slowly."

She turned her back to the door and felt the fabric loosen around her. "Then you pull it open and slide it off your shoulders, slowly again and look back at them to see their face. You want to do everything slowly, draw out the anticipation." Her evilly sexy grin was back as she spotted a pale green eye watching her every move. Temari hadn't noticed Gaara watching her teacher for the moment.

Gaara watched as his Jacket slid sensuously down Kiya's arms until the collar rested on the small of her back. Never before had he been envious of a jacket, but now he was nearly green with it. She locked eyes with him as she dropped her arms and the coat rustled to the floor.

"See how I did that? Then you pull one of these, guys love it when you do shit like this." she said as her hands now at her sides slid up her body drawing his attention to every bit of flesh they touched, her arms ran up her chest and back behind her neck pulling her hair up as they went, strands falling through her fingers as her arms reached higher and higher above her head. Once the mass of inky black hair fell back into place she spoke again.

"And now for my personal favorite: the sexy crawl." Gaara wasn't sure if he could handle that but he had to see it and she was going to show him. She turned, right foot dragging across the floor to sweep the forgotten jacket out of her way. Her hands were everywhere on her body, caressing herself. Then both her hands moved down her chest and stomach simultaneously brushing over the mound protecting her sex. Suddenly her hands shot apart opening her thighs as she dropped to her knees then her hands met the floor as her arms bent and her top half crouched low. She was staring him right in the eye.

She knew she was driving him mad, she knew what she was doing, she'd known the whole time and she wanted him desperately to know that she knew. Gaara watched, eyes widening by the second as she crawled slowly toward him, her grin devilishly sexy. He had to get out; he wouldn't be able to hold back if she came any closer. So he did the one thing he had never done before, he ran.

- (The line is back) -

Once in his room he didn't even bother with the lube or a towel or even getting undressed. He shoved off his robes revealing a mesh undershirt and his regular ninja pants. He forced the zipper down, grabbed his dick and viciously pumped himself to completion. A hoarse "Ohhh!" escaped him as his hips involuntarily thrust himself further into his hand. After a minute he slid on his back little by little down his door. He looked at the mess he made and wondered vaguely how hard it was to get cum out of carpet. He would find out soon enough but right now he needed to wait and catch his breath.

- (This is the end) -


	8. Like a date?

LEMON WARNING: IT'S RIDICULOUS!

Like a date?

The next day went like any other, Kiya and Gaara pretended that she hadn't stripped for him the night before and everything was as it was before, until Kiya had to leave to make dinner.

"Well Gaara its time for me to go and make dinner now so I will see you at home." She said pulling the door open.

"Kiya?" Gaara said standing from his chair and walking out from behind his desk.

"Hm? What is it?" she smiled her small smile at him. He felt an odd feeling in the pit of his stomach, it made him feel uneasy.

"Gaara? You look nervous, are you okay?" moving forward a little to look at him closer.

"Yes Kiya, I am fine. I was just wondering if you would like to join me for dinner next Saturday." She looked at him a little puzzled

"Are you asking me out? Like on a date?" Gaara thought for a moment, that was what Kankuro had called it.

"Yes," he responded standing up a little taller "yes I am asking you out on a date."

Her smile was brilliant "In that case I would love to go out with you! Don't be late to dinner okay?" he nodded; she had said yes, he was almost in shock but he needn't wait long for that.

After she saw him nod she decided to see where the boundaries were so she stepped closer to him, stood up on the very tips of her toes and gave him a light kiss on the cheek. She smiled and was out the door before the blush could stain her cheeks.

Gaara stood in the middle of his office. How did things start to suddenly go his way? He had asked her to dinner she said yes then gave him a kiss on the cheek. Maybe she was doing it because he is her friend and she didn't want to be mean, but wouldn't she say that it wasn't a date if that were true?

'It seems that dates have a special significance to women, if you are just their friend then it is just dinner but if it is in a romantic sense it is a date even if you are doing the same thing…noted.' Gaara thought to himself.

Social norms were still a little bit of a challenge for him but he grasped the idea that women liked to label things according to intention and emotion, like what had just happened "going to dinner" and "going on a date" were different even if you were having dinner on your date, okay, got it.

Now on to the kiss, it didn't have the passion that he imagined but it was a first step. She had willingly given him a kiss. That means she is interested, it must, there is no other way she would give him a kiss and not be interested in him. Was she? His mind flew back to the first minute he had met her, she had obviously found him attractive and still did seeing as she had stripped for him (kind of) last night. She thought he was attractive, but did she know that he thought she was attractive too, gorgeous and utterly sexy? Gaara realized that that was a problem. He had never been good at telling or showing people his emotions but he just had to find a way to tell her, she had to know that he liked her at least as much as she liked him. He nodded his head once and finished up his paper work to go to dinner

"You're fucking KIDDING me!"

"No way! What did he say?"

"What did you do?"

Temari and Kankuro could not get their questions out fast enough. Kiya had nonchalantly told them while she was making dinner that she had a date with Gaara next Saturday and they had jumped on her for every little detail.

"Did you make sure it was an actual date?"

"Was he nervous?"

"Is it just dinner or something else too?"

Kiya just smiled and checked the rice, she wasn't saying anything.

"Come on Kiya you gotta tell us something!" Kankuro whined.

"I gave him a kiss on the cheek." There that was their something that they could obsess over. Before they could ask her any other questions the front door opened and closed.

Gaara knew he had to let her know he cared about her. But how? This sounded like a question for Temari. When he got home he found her in the kitchen.

"Temari, I would like to talk to you." He stated and walked out of the kitchen. As soon as he heard her following he made is way up the stairs and into the library.

"What do you need Panda?" she said smiling at the name. He hated that nickname but he needed help and that was enough to let him forget it for now.

"Temari, I am not sure how to show Kiya that I care for her. I want her to know but I don't know how." Temari stared at her brother then thought about his question.

"Well Gaara its gonna be kind of hard for you because stuff like that is all shown in little actions, like when you are walking, hold her hand or put your arm around her. Maybe you should just spend more time together and look at her when she's talking to you, paying attention to what she's saying is a big one. We, women hate it when guys just stare at our chests when we talk and don't listen to what we are saying. But maybe the best way for you to let her know is to tell her and then show her. Tell her then use those little things to reassure her of your feelings. Did that help a little?" she smiled at his thoughtful face.

"Yes it did…thank you."

"You're welcome." She shut the door on her way out.

The next week went by with Kiya getting more and more excited by the day. All the books in the library were inventoried, categorized and cleaned; ready for the new book cases that were due to arrive anytime. She was still in the middle of writing up the inventory of what would go into the museum portion and was having each artifact cleaned and restored so that it would be in the best shape for display. Kiya was surprised that it wasn't as hard as she thought it would be.

'Well nothing is really hard when you are dating the fucking Kazekage!' her mind yelled 'Woo hoo! I'm going on a date with the hottest Kage out there! Its 2 days away!' she indulged herself and started to have a 10 second dance party until she heard someone clear their throat behind her. She spun around to see Gaara, looking around the shelves of different things.

"Hi Gaara! What's up?" he looked back at her and said

"I had an hour to spare so I decided to come and see how you were doing." Kiya smiled at him in the dim light of the 4th underground floor.

"Well I was just trying to finish the inventory of what you guys have down here. This is great stuff! You have things that date from before the Kage's! Luckily when this stuff was put down here they were all given a tag and a number which corresponds to the files in the file cabinet I found upstairs. That made my job way easy! I'm totally geeking out! I love history!" She finished and turned to look at him and noticed the small smile on his face. It wasn't a smirk, it was a real smile. He looked happy and she found herself hoping that she could be the one to always make him happy.

"You should smile more often; it makes you look even more handsome."

He replied "well that is something I don't need."

Kiya laughed. "Wow who knew that you could make a joke! I'm really looking forward to Saturday. Oh! By the way what should I wear? You don't have to tell me where we are going just tell me 'really nice', 'nice', or 'whatever'."

He looked at her not sure what he should say, asking her to elaborate with his silence. Kiya just laughed and said "Okay so really nice would be like floor length ball gown, super duper fancy. Nice would be a classier version of what I wear to the club and whatever is whatever."

He considered this for a moment then responded with "nice then."

And assumed that the conversation was over but Kiya asked him "Are you gonna wear your Kazekage robes to dinner?" again he was confused.

"Why?" he asked

"Well I was just wondering cuz I wanna kinda match, I have a really pretty blue dress that I think would look nice on the arm of the Kazekage." She stepped a little closer to him.

"I hadn't given it much thought but if it will make you happy I will wear them." Gaara said a small smile of fondness flickered over his face but she caught it.

"Well come on Kazekage-sama, its almost time for you to get back to your paper work," she said and slid her arm through his, her hand lightly gripping his elbow.

"I'll walk you out. Oh and Gaara, you don't have to wear the hat, just the robes will be fine."

The night of the date came and Kiya could hardly wait. Gaara had told her to be ready by 7 and it was 5:30.

"Temari what do you think? Will he like this one?" Kiya said holding up, yet another dress

"I really don't think he's gonna care which one you wear." Temari tried

"But I want to look my best and I'm just not sure!" Kiya worried

"Kiya I liked the first one, I think it is pretty and will go well with whatever he wears." Temari figured that Naruto always picked her outfits and he had an opinion on everything so she should have an opinion too.

"He's wearing his Kazekage robes! Temari what should I do if the fan girls show up?"

Temari started to laugh "kick their asses, Gaara is your man, not theirs and they need to know it!" Kiya thought about it.

"I really don't want to fight in this dress; I'll just let him handle it."

Temari nodded "Good idea. Well go shower, make sure to shave and all that then I'll do your hair, okay?"

Temari finished Kiya's hair at 10 to 7. Just enough time to spare. Kiya wore a dark blue dress made out of taffeta that shimmered in the light. It came down just above her knees in a pencil type skirt. It was strapless and a simple design that showed off her body in a modest way. She wore white Mary Jane's and a silver chain necklace with a white pearl pendant in the shape of a heart. Her hair was up in an elegant French twist with a pearl clip for decoration. She had light makeup: a touch of silver eye shadow and liquid eyeliner made her light blue eyes stand out the most. She grabbed her trusty black, patent leather clutch and waited for Temari to tell her she could come down.

"Okay Kiya he's down at the door waiting for you! Kankuro and I are staying at friend's houses tonight so you guys have the house to yourselves to make all the noise you want."

"Temari! I'm not gonna sleep with him on the first date! I'm not a total whore!" Kiya hissed at her friend.

"Why not? You guys have been swimming in sexual tension for weeks you need to let it out." Temari was trying to convince her, she just wanted her little brother to be happy and if it took her convincing the woman he loved to sleep with him then she would do it.

"Whatever." Kiya said and headed down the stairs. 'Should I sleep with him? God I want to! But what if he thinks I'm easy after that?' Kiya thought. She came to the second stair way and the butterflies came back full force. 'Here goes nothing.'

Gaara waited patiently at the bottom of the stairs, his left hand fiddling with the inside of his sleeve on his robes. Subaku no Gaara was nervous. THAT had never happened before, he heard the click of heels coming down the stairs and his stomach jumped into his throat. What would he say? What would he DO? Kankuro had said to tell her that she looked nice, but that didn't seem to be the right word.

Kiya stood at the top of the stairs just out of sight she took a deep breath and put on a smile. She turned the corner and his heart stood still. She looked beautiful, her dress shimmered softly in the light and her face was radiant. He watched her as she descended the stairs and came up to him smiling that small but dazzling smile. His eyes slowly took in everything: her hair pulled back showed off her face and the slightly tanned column of her neck, her shoulders and the dress that fit her like a glove down to her shoes that made her legs look miles long.

"So, what's the verdict?" she said turning a full 360 degrees so he could see all of her. He didn't trust his voice so he just nodded but she took it well. "Ha ha I guess I'll take that. So shall we?" she said as she walked over and threaded her arm through his like she had a few days ago at the library.

"You guys have fun and don't stay out or up too late. Temari and I will be back tomorrow afternoon." Kankuro said with a wink.

Gaara led Kiya through the streets of Suna to the nicest restaurant in the city. Kiya noticed the waiting room was full of people and she leaned up to Gaara pulling him down as she did so.

"Gaara there are a bunch of people waiting maybe we should go somewhere else." Gaara smirked and whispered back to her

"Kiya you are forgetting who I am." And walked in pulling her with him.

They were seated immediately in a small room in the back of the restaurant. The dinner went very well, Kiya found that he made her laugh more than people would think and she made him smile. It was almost as if they were just sitting in his office like usual and he had no paper work to do. He didn't say much but she was okay with that. As they were getting ready to leave Kiya grabbed his sleeve.

"What about the check? Who's paying?" Gaara chuckled. It was the first time she had ever heard him laugh even a little and she liked it.

"Again you are forgetting who I am." Kiya was not sure if she was okay with that, these people worked hard and she thought that they deserved to get paid. "Kiya, my presence here will bring in more customers for them thus I am paying for myself because they are getting free advertisement in the form of gossip." He explained.

"Well okay then, but is still don't like it." Kiya said slipping her arm through his again as they left.

Gaara knew he had to tell Kiya about his past and he wanted to get it over with but wanted it to be on his own terms. He had taken Kankuro's advice and decided to take her out into the desert under the stars.

"Kiya?" he stopped walking.

"Hm?" she had been enjoying their walk through the streets of Suna; she had even taken off her shoes.

"I have something important I need to talk to you about but I would like us to be alone. I hope that you will allow me to transport us out of the city."

Kiya was a little hesitant 'what if he wants to tell me he's not interested?' but that couldn't be it! Their date was wonderful. So she smiled and held his arm tighter.

"Close your eyes." He said and they were gone. He picked a part of the desert that was away from everything.

"Okay we are here." Kiya opened her eyes and looked around, there was nothing but sand, then she looked up. The sky was huge and the stars were brilliant.

"Oh my god! It's beautiful!" she whispered not wanting to disturb the stillness.

She sat down on the sand and shortly after he followed. "Oh! You needed to tell me something." Kiya said remembering and turning her attention to the man with her.

"Yes…I need to tell you about myself and my past. I would appreciate it if you waited until the end before you run." Kiya laughed thinking it was a joke but when he didn't smile she stopped.

"Gaara," she whispered his name "I won't run." He wanted to believe it but he had to ask.

"How do you know? You don't know what I was." Kiya put a hand on his face so she could see his eyes.

"You are right, I don't, but I know what you are now: you are a wonderful leader for your village and a good man that I would love to always have in my life. Everyone has a past and things they aren't proud of but I can tell that you are trying to fix those things about yourself and that is why I won't run."

Gaara was not sure if he should believe her or not but started his story anyway "I was born an experiment…"

Once he started he couldn't stop, he told her everything, even about his little teddy bear that he still has hidden under his bed. Kiya patiently listened to everything that had happened. How could people treat a child that way? And by the end it made her want to love him that much more. Once he was done telling her he waited for her reaction expecting the worst, he should have known by now to expect the unexpected.

He felt her hands turn his face toward her so she could look at him. She had tears in her eyes, she was crying for him? Did she not care that he had killed people for fun at the age of 7? Was she going to tell him that she didn't want to see him anymore? Before he could think another thought she pressed her lips to his. His mind went blank, what to do? What to do? Kiya felt him slowly relax, he was letting her kiss him now and she tried to tell him everything that she wanted to say through this kiss. She wanted to tell him that if she had been here she would have loved him and that he was not alone. She would love him now and always. She pulled back slowly and touched her forehead to his.

"Gaara?" she whispered "I would never run from you and I won't ever. Even if it is a little late, I love you. I have for a while I just wasn't sure how you would react to me telling you, I was afraid you would run from me." She brushed her hand through his messy red hair trying to let him know the depth of her feelings.

Gaara couldn't believe it, she loved him? He had spent so long thinking that no one could love him and now that someone did he wasn't sure how to feel.

"I would never run from you either." He said leaning back so he could look at her.

Kiya then deviously grinned as she remembered one such instance where he did just that. "If I recall that is precisely what you did a week ago."

"I had my reasons." Was all he was willing to say on the matter and hugged her close as they stared up at the stars.

"Gaara, I would like you to know about my past too." Kiya told him about her parents and her "grand parents" dying and how she was afraid of thunder because of it. After she had finished he just held her tighter letting her know that he would always be there. They stayed out in the desert for a long time until it started to get really cold and even Gaara being so close could not keep her warm so it was time to go home. He picked her up, the way he had the night of the spider and transported them both to the front door of the mansion. He carried her up the stairs to her room and put her down at her door.

"Gaara this was the best date ever! I had a lot of fun at dinner and I am so happy that you told me about everything." She smiled up at him as he leaned in to give her a kiss.

Their lips touched for the second time and a huge explosion of emotions erupted between them. They were doomed from that moment, Kiya knew that she couldn't resist him and he knew it too. It had been far too long for them both and all the sexual tension that they had between them finally imploded, set off by that one kiss.

- (release the Kraken! Literally.) -

Gaara grabbed her hips and pulled her towards him. Their bodies collided; it was everything they had imagined. Kiya felt the hard planes of his chest and chiseled muscles pushing against her soft breasts, his hands were everywhere feeling every curve of her body and she loved it, he was caring but forceful. He knew what he wanted and he took it. She couldn't get enough, she had always been partial to a more…let's say, vigorous lover and Gaara was just what the doctor ordered. Gaara was in heaven, he finally had the woman he had wanted for so long in his arms and he wasn't letting her go, he quickly transported them to his room just inside the door. He pushed her up against it, one of his knees making its way between her legs.

Their lips separated and Kiya gasped "Oh! Gaara!" as he pushed his thigh higher and his lips kissed her exposed neck. With his hands on her hips he yanked her forward so he could squeeze her ass.

"God, Kiya, you have no idea how long I have wanted to just grab your ass." He whispered in her ear, giving her ass a quick whack.

"OH! Then why didn't you? I wouldn't have minded." She said giggling.

He kissed her again, claiming her mouth as his. He loved all the little noises she made as he kissed down the other side of her neck and scraped his longer than usual canines over her pulse point. She could feel his teeth on her neck.

'Oh god, he has fangs! That's so fucking sexy!' she thought as she moaned and pulled up the skirt on her dress to her waist and wrapped her legs around him. He took the opportunity, grabbed her ass and ground his hips into hers.

She threw her head back "OH God! Gaara!"

He couldn't take it anymore; he had to have her NOW! He carried her over to his bed and threw her down. He pulled off his robes and went to grab her dress to rip it off her.

"Don't you dare rip this dress! It's my favorite!" she stood up and had an idea.

She walked to the other side of him so his back was to the bed and pushed him down.

"Why don't we have a little repeat of what happened a week ago?" she said reaching behind her for the zipper to the dress.

Gaara watched as the dress slowly loosened around her body and her hands pulled it down inch by agonizing inch. Once past her hips it fell to the floor only to be kicked out of the way. His eyes were glued to her form, drinking in every curve, displayed just for him and completely naked.

"So? What do you think?" she said raising her hands to thread her fingers through her hair and give him a better view. His hands shot out and grabbed her waist in a death grip and pulled her so she was straddling him. He admired her smooth skin loving the way her hips moved and felt, bare in his hands. He noticed that she was totally clean shaven that would make his job easier down the road.

"You are the sexiest woman I have ever seen." And with that he pushed her on to the bed face up and pinned her there. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard you won't even know which way is up any more." He said as he palmed one of her breasts and licked the nipple of the other.

"Ooooohhhhh! Good! I'm looking forward to it." She moaned out. It only made him harder. He sucked her nipple into his mouth and bit lightly while pinching the other with his fingers. She writhed as he switched breasts and his left hand trailed down her abdomen and brushed across her outer lips.

Her hips bucked trying to find something that would ease the ache between her legs. He stopped sucking on her chest and moved both hands to stroke her wide open thighs.

Licking up her neck he whispered "tell me what you want me to do." She looked at him with lust clouded eyes.

"Are you sure?" her smile was hazy but there.

"Of course." He smiled back.

"I want you to eat my pussy, make me cum then fuck me hard till 6 in the morning!"

He looked at the clock, 4 hours, he could make it. "Done."

She hadn't expected him to agree, most guys hated eating a girl out, they thought it was gross. She watched him kiss down her chest and the inside of her thighs. He hooked his arms around her legs and jerked her whole body toward him so her ass was on the edge of the bed. God she loved being man handled! She pushed herself up on to her elbows so she could watch. Gaara looked up at her from in between her legs and grinned, it was the sexiest thing that she had ever seen.

He gave her a long slow lick and received a moan in return. He pushed his face further into her and she shivered. He started out slow, to be honest he loved doing this, he loved the sounds she made he loved the way she tasted and smelled he figured that it was a left over demon thing but he didn't complain. But most of all he loved how much she loved it. He sped up and she started to swear at him.

"Fuck! Yeah, just like that! OH! Ooooooooh! Shit! Harder! Suck on it harder! FUCK!" she loved it, he was officially a pussy licking god! She threaded her fingers through his fiery red hair and held him fast.

"Who'd have known…uuhhn…that I would…oh!...get the fucking Kazekage…oooh…on his knees licking my pussy…AH…and liking it! Oh God yes! There, right there!" she groaned out as he sucked on her clit and started to hum the wind's national anthem.

He rolled his tongue over her opening and playfully shoved in the pulled back out quickly.

"Oh Gaara! I'm…oh god! I…I'm gonna cum! Oh!" her voice pitched higher and he sucked harder. "OH! GAARA!" she screamed as she came all over his face.

Her body shook and her head lolled back enjoying the floating feeling of nothingness right before she exploded. Her vision flashed white and every muscle in her body tensed as she felt her pussy contract and relax rhythmically and the feeling of euphoria overwhelmed her. He licked her clean, loving the way her orgasm tasted. She collapsed back on the bed, trying to catch her breath.

She heard a zipper then the rustle of fabric hitting the floor. She felt the bed dip as he laid down next to her.

"Don't think for a minute we are done here, I'm just getting warmed up." He whispered sexily into her ear. Her eyes snapped open and rolled on top of him straddling him her hands on his chest.

"Oh I am very aware of that Kazekage-sama and you're lucky cuz so am I." she slid her hands down his chest touching every lean muscle she could find then back up to lick the shell of his ear.

"Did I ever tell you that you are probably the compilation of everything I find sexy in a man?" he shook his head.

"Well you are, I find you incredibly tempting and I can't wait…" she said sliding her hand between their bodies toying with his happy trail that proved he was a natural redhead before seizing his painfully hard 6 inch cock, running her fingers over the head. "to get to know this big guy very well. Another question, did I ever tell you how much I love to suck cock?" his eyes widened as he felt her get off of him and kneel between his legs like he had done for her.

She licked up the shaft with the very tip of her tongue then swirled it a little inside his little slit at the top of his head. She felt him tense, without warning she swallowed him whole.

"Nggh! Oh god!" exploded out of him as she swallowed around his head in her throat.

She pulled him back out and started bobbing her head. Gaara had never had a blow job like this before she knew what she was doing perfectly, she knew to rub her tongue on the underside, she angled her mouth just right so his head would brush against the ridges on the roof of her mouth and her suction pressure was rough but that's the way he liked it. Just when he was about to be lost to the world she stopped.

"Sorry but I'm not a big swallower, I'd rather have you cum somewhere else, if you know what I mean." She said with a wink.

He knew exactly what she meant. He hauled her up onto the bed and sat back to look at her. She always liked it when they looked at her that way; she had never been shy in bed and liked to put on a little bit of a show. He watched as she opened her legs wide and her hand ran down her stomach to fiddle with her pussy lips. She used her index and middle finder to spread her pussy and put her prize on display just for him.

"Come on baby," she cooed "you know you want to, make good on that promise and fuck me like I've never been fucked before." He stopped a moment to memorize the scene then pounced on her. He reached over to his night stand and pulled out a condom.

"You won't be needing that." He heard from under him "Sakura taught me the birth control jutsu. Do it once and you are good for a month." He tossed the condom back in the drawer. He looked down at her and kissed her softly she kissed him back. The passion built quickly and soon they were both ready.

Gaara positioned himself and pushed the head in slowly then pulled back out. She was so wet and ready but he wanted her to beg for it, like he had imagined so many times.

"Gaara!" she whined

"Beg for it Kiya, I want to hear you say what you want, who you want." Kiya felt a rush of liquid fire run through her veins Gaara was the perfect lover for her: dominant, aggressive, demanding, powerful but still loving toward her.

"Oh Gaara! I want you! I want your big cock fucking me till I scream so loud they'll hear me in Konoha!" she moaned. It was what he had been waiting for and shoved himself into her all the way to the hilt.

"OHHHHHH!" she shrieked and grabbed the headboard.

He thrust hard into her looking for the one spot that would make her scream his name. He pushed in, grabbed her hips and ground his pelvic bone right into her clit.

"FUCK! Gaara, fuck me harder! I want it! I can take it!" he indulged her.

Her arms flew around his neck, her nails violently scraping up and down his back , urging him to keep going. Kiya couldn't believe she was this lucky, she felt him grab her ass and use it leverage, however it was time for her to take a little bit of control. Using her leg she pushed and rolled them so she was on top. She grabbed the headboard again and pushed herself further on to his cock. A moan came from the man under her as she rode him.

"Gaara I love your cock! I love that it's yours and you are the one fucking me silly! OH!" she threw her head back as he smacked her ass, the sound echoing around the room. He growled at her and her spine tingled, he sounded dangerous, feral almost.

"Do that again." She whispered. He sat up and seized a nipple growling again as her passage tightened in anticipation. "God! That's so sexy! I love it when you sound so dangerous!"

Kiya could feel it coming; her impending orgasm was there in the distance. Gaara switched their positions again and had her on her hands and knees in no time. He thrust back in brutally at an almost inhuman pace. His fingers wound into her hair pulling her head back and forcing her back to arch.

"You like it huh? You like my huge cock in your dripping wet cunt?" he panted into her neck then his fangs scraped across her shoulder blade.

"God yes! Gaara I love it! I love it! Harder!" he would never get tired of that and he happily obliged.

"Say my name!" he demanded slapping her ass.

"Gaara!" she responded. She was getting so close, she was on the edge she just needed a push.

"My _whole_ name." he shot back. He could feel her getting tighter, he couldn't take much more, the friction was killing him.

"Subaku no Gaara!"

"Louder!" he bellowed.

"SUBAKU NO GAARAAAAAAAAHHHH!" she screamed as she came hard on his throbbing cock. He heard her scream his name as her walls tightened impossibly around him forcing him to blow his load. He gripped her hips and drove himself in as far as he could go.

It was suddenly silent, the moment in slow motion as she felt him expand inside of her and he felt her contract around him. Then it was over and they collapsed. Kiya opened her sleepy eyes and looked at the clock it was 5:59 am. She rolled over to him.

"You are a minute short; you can make it up to me later." He smiled then started to laugh, really laugh. She started to laugh too and hugged him the best she could.

"I love you Gaara." She said laying her head on his chest.

"I love you too Kiya." She smiled as he kissed her tenderly on the cheek.

"Well I must admit: I am thoroughly fucked for the first time in a long time. Thank you!" he smiled that smile that was just for her and said

"Good and you're welcome." She smiled at him then yawned, she was suddenly tired, really tired.

"I am so tired now! I think it's time we go to bed." He agreed but it occurred to them both that they would be sharing a bed. How would this work?

"I think we should just sleep like we usually do, my loser ex boyfriend always tried to snuggle with me and I could never sleep like that." Gaara was not happy with her mentioning her ex boyfriend. She noticed the look on his face.

"Now don't be like that, he's got nothing on you! He sucked in bed, and not the good kind! You fucking rocked my world! Literally!" He was satisfied with that and kissed her goodnight.

"Goodnight to you too." They laid down, Kiya on her stomach and Gaara on his side with a hand on her back, they were asleep within minutes.

- (Kraken turned to stone)-


	9. What I Like About You

A/N: I'm so happy you guys liked my first ever lemon! There will definitely be more to come (lol, get it?) I love my reviewers! I will bake cookies and eat them on your behalf if you review ;)

What the…?

Temari and Kankuro arrived home to a totally quiet house at 2 in the afternoon. They both snuck up the stairs, not wanting to alert the happy couple to their presence. They both knew what had happened even if they didn't hear it or see it for themselves. Temari opened Kiya's room door quietly willing her not to be there.

"One down one to go." She whispered to her brother. They snuck up to the door to Gaara's room. Kankuro reached for the handle and twisted it slowly, not wanting any possibility of his younger brother or Kiya becoming aware of their company. The door moved open at a snail's pace, once it was opened far enough Kankuro stuck his head through just enough to get a view of the bed. He gave his sister the thumbs up as he saw a mass of utterly tousled black hair and a feminine back lying just under the covers of the bed. Beyond her he saw his brother's trade mark red hair and a lean but defiantly male arm draped across Kiya's back. Kankuro pulled his head out of the door so Temari could see. She silently 'awww''ed and shut the door to let them wake up on their own time.

Kiya woke up and groaned, she felt the delicious soreness that resulted from last night wash over her as she came back to consciousness.

"Owwwww! Fuck me!" she stretched then heard a voice from behind her.

"I believe I already did that." She turned to see Gaara laying there.

She smiled, it was amazing how comfortable they both were with each other, there wasn't the awkwardness of the day after like usual. She pulled herself over to him and snuggled into his side to cuddle a little before they got up. Kiya's body suddenly brought it to her attention that she needed to use the bathroom.

"I gotta pee." She said as she kissed him on the tip of his nose and walked to the bathroom totally naked. Gaara watched her then, after the door was closed he rolled lazily over to his nightstand and opened the top drawer. He reached in and pulled out the little black box that had been hiding in there for a week. He remembered when he and Kankuro went out last Friday to find it.

"Okay Gaara this is the last jewelry store in Suna, if you don't find anything here we will have to think of something else or you are gonna have to settle for something." Kankuro said over his shoulder to his very irritated brother.

"I will not settle!" Gaara said simply while folding his arms across his chest and they had walked into the store. The store was small and looked to be family owned.

"Hello Kazekage-sama! How may I help you?" the older woman behind the counter said smiling at him. She looked to be in her early 40s, she was old enough to remember how he used to be but he seemed like such a sweet boy now that he had grown up and mellowed out.

"I am looking for a ring." And watched her eyes light up.

"May I ask who the lucky young lady is? If I know her I might be able to help, I have been doing this a long time. Don't worry I won't tell." Gaara looked at her and decided that she would keep it a secret. He hadn't told any of the other jewelry sales people who it was that he would be proposing to.

"Do you know the Konoha librarian named Kiya?" he asked looking at the various rings and necklaces in the cases.

"Oh yes! I remember meeting her. She was on her way to the library I believe and she dropped a pile of books and I helped her pick them up, she seemed so sweet, a very unique girl…Oh! I have just the thing for you! She will love it!" the woman disappeared behind a curtain into the back room. Kankuro had stayed out of the conversation, watching his brother look around to see what else the woman had.

"Here it is!" the woman's voice came muffled through the curtain and swift footsteps were heard. Then there was a loud rushing noise then after a minute the woman appeared holding a ring. "I had to clean it because it is so old but I think that Kiya will like it." It was a silver band with a dark blue stone in the middle cut into a marquis and two thin emerald cut white diamonds, one on each side of the blue stone.

Gaara looked at it then a small smile formed on his lips. "It's perfect."

The woman smiled and said "thought so."

"What is the blue stone in the middle?" Gaara asked.

"Oh! It's a very rare blue diamond. I was sure you would like it, after all blue and white are the national colors. That ring is very old. My great grandmother bought it from a jewelry seller from the far west but could never find the right person to sell it to. I think you should have it." The woman explained. Kankuro came forward to look at it. Gaara handed it to him.

"Wow! You were right! It is perfect! Dude, she's gonna love it!" he handed it back to Gaara who looked at the woman and asked her how much she would like for it but she just laughed and said that it had been in the back of the store so long that giving it to him would not hurt their business.

Gaara came back to reality when he heard the toilet flush and the sink running. He closed the drawer just in time; Kiya came strolling into the room feeling much better. She jumped onto the bed and bounced. "I'm hungry! And I have so much relaxing to do before I have to go back to work tomorrow. I just have a few more things to inventory then I can start making the plans for the displays in the museum! Yay!" she smiled as she continued to bounce up and down. "I have so much energy! But I'm hungry at the same time! I'll make breakfast!"

Gaara looked at the clock "its 2:30 in the afternoon."

Kiya looked at him like he was crazy "Any time is breakfast time! Duh! Do you have any clothes I could wear? I don't want to walk around in my dress from last night."

"Your room is just down the hall."

Kiya started to giggle "I know but I want to wear YOUR clothes, it's a weird day-after-sex thing." She was bouncing again. He nodded, just accepting it as a fact and got up out of bed. Kiya watched him walk over to his dresser next to his closet and smirked at the red marks left by her nails on his back.

He pulled open the top drawer and pulled out a pair of boxer briefs and some pajama pants for himself and a pair of old black shorts he never wore for Kiya. He opened the second drawer and retrieved shirts for them both. Kiya squealed when he tossed them to her. She held the clothes close to her face as she watched him get dressed. He pulled on the underwear and pajama pants quickly but time seemed to slow as Kiya leaned to watch the muscles in his back ripple as he pulled the shirt over his head. The angry red marks only made it that much more attractive. She had a thing for strong backs…she didn't know why, she just loved the way the muscles moved under the skin, his skin that she had had her hands on all last night. She shivered as he turned his gorgeously sexy green eyes on her and they darkened for a moment.

He said "you know better than to give me that look, you said you were hungry so if you want to eat I suggest you put those on and stop giving me those eyes." Kiya smiled and pulled on the clothes quickly.

Kiya skipped down the stairs, she had stopped at her room to put on a pair of underwear and had told Gaara to go on to the kitchen without her. She had just finished climbing down the stairs when she heard Kankuro yell "OH MY GOD!"

Gaara had been expecting his siblings to be in the kitchen and he had been expecting the pot of fresh coffee but he had not been expecting his brother to sneak up behind him while he was drinking said coffee and pull up the hem of his shirt.

"OH MY GOD!" Kankuro shouted looking at all the red scratch marks covering his little brothers back. Kiya strolled into the kitchen.

"You like those huh? They are pretty sweet if I do say so myself." She said pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"Pretty sweet? He looks like a tiger's scratching post! What the hell did you do to him?" Kankuro yelled not sure whether he was happy for them or just surprised or something else. Gaara had always been a man of few words but when he said something he said a mouthful.

"Kankuro I think the proper question is 'what the hell did I do to her?'." He said smirking into his coffee. Kankuro being totally overwhelmed just started to laugh, not knowing any other way to cope with the situation.

"Well I for one am happy I was not here." Temari said as she ushered her hysterical brother out of the room muttering something about 'little brothers' and 'scratchers' leaving her youngest with his new lover.

Kiya cooked pancakes for breakfast. She and Gaara sat together at the table in comfortable silence, both just reveling in each other's presence.

"Gaara?" Kiya said suddenly. He looked up at her. "Are we like together now? Officially?"

Recalling women's need to label things he said "would you like to be together officially?" he asked as he slid his hand across the table to hold hers lightly. She smiled at the gesture as he rubbed his thumb over her knuckles.

"Of course." She replied squeezing his hand a little tighter.

"Then we are together." He gave her that small smile and pulled her in for a soft kiss. "I love you." He whispered against her lips when they separated.

"I love you back." She smiled as she leaned in for another kiss, this one much more passionate than the first.

"Get a room!" Kankuro barged into the kitchen.

"We had one." Gaara shot back without missing a beat. Kiya just laughed.

"So Kazekage-sama, what would you like to do for the rest of the day?" she said nonchalantly sitting on his lap and putting her arms around his neck, fiddling with the hair at the base of his head. "Why don't we go out again tonight?" she offered since he obviously was not going to suggest something other than sex.

"Alright, where would you like to go?" he asked ghosting his fingers up her spine. She jumped off his lap spinning around so she was facing him. He was confused for a moment then his face morphed into a sinister smile.

"Ticklish are we?" he advanced on her slowly.

"Gaara don't you dare! I'm warning you!" Kiya tried to keep the smile off of her face as she looked for an escape route. It was no good. He was on her faster than Naruto on the ramen bar. "G-Gaara! St-op! Ahhhh! O-Oh my god! Gaara!" she was gasping for air.

"How cute! My baby brother has grown up!" Temari squealed from the kitchen door. They just rolled their eyes.

The rest of the day was spent mostly in Gaara's room talking about mundane things that every couple should know about each other.

"Gaara?" Kiya said sitting up. They had decided unanimously that cuddling with clothes on was not as fun and when doing so would not be clothed.

"Hm?" Gaara looked lazily at her.

"You remember last night when I said that you were the compilation of everything I found sexy in a man?" his face turned thoughtful, mentally going through everything that was said, then he remembered and nodded for her to continue. "Well it's very true." She smiled leaning down to give him a kiss.

"Well how could it not be?" he asked her smirking at her.

"Cocky bastard." She whispered

"Hm? I didn't catch that, do you happen to have another spider in your room?" Gaara's smirk turned into a full on smile as he teased her.

"I said COCKY BASTARD." Kiya yelled at him then snuggled back into the crook of his arm.

"May I ask what you find so attractive about me so that I can be on the lookout for someone with the same features and prevent you from leaving?" he had said it as a joke but he did want to know.

"Gaara you know I would never leave you, but yes I will tell you." She sat up and looked at him.

Her eyes slowly took him in all his glory. She started with his hair, she had never seen anything like it and it was so soft. Her eyes moved to the "love" kanji on his forehead, it was such a sad story but she decided she liked that too, it was a symbol for how far he had come. She moved to his eyes, she decided that she loved these the most out of everything about him. Those expressive eyes ringed in black could set her on fire with one heated look while still telling her that he loved her more than anything in this world or the next. She looked at his nose, that cute little pointed nose that he would look down when he was upset. She had seen him stare down a council member once, he had stood from his chair and just looked at them and they ran. She loved his lips, they were a little thin but that was just perfect. Under them were those fangs he had scraped across her skin. He had strong jaw line, not overwhelming but it conformed to his slender face flawlessly.

Her eyes skittered down his neck to his shoulders that were broad but not to the point of being awkward in his lean build. Over his arms that were strong and well built. Down his mostly hairless chest to his wonderfully sculpted abs: so sexy! Over his hand that laid across them. She stopped and examined his hand. It was big, still proportional but big and his fingers were long and willowy but that was just the way she liked them. Besides, you know what they say about guys with big hands…she giggled softly to herself and followed his happy trail down to where the covers hid his very impressive, ahem, equipment. She looked back to his face and he smiled. "So what is the verdict?"

"I have decided that I like everything about you but there are a few that are my favorite." He put his arms behind his head in an almost Naruto type fashion. He waited for her to go on. "I love your hair, I've always had a thing for redheads. I also think your nose is adorable especially when you scrunch it like that!" she started to laugh at his reaction to his nose being "adorable". "I love your back, another thing that I have developed. I love your hands and your fingers, very sexy! I also love your whole stomach area! And of course you know how much I love your friend who seems to be hiding from me right now." She looked at the sheet draped low on his hips suggestively. "But the thing I love most of all are your eyes, they are gorgeous and I have never seen any eyes like them and I never will." She said smiling down at him.

"You are probably the only one to ever really see them." Gaara responded.

Kiya leaned down to kiss him "They were the first thing I saw when I walked into your office that day, and I was hooked." Her lips brushing his as she spoke.

"I thought you were crazy, no one had ever looked me in the eye like you had." He whispered back and then pushed his lips against hers in a blazing hot kiss.

Their hands were everywhere, trying to touch each other completely. Kiya pulled back and looked at the clock, it was 6:15! "Oh no! I have to make dinner! It's already past 6!" she said attempting to jump out of the bed. Gaara wasn't having any of it.

"Who needs dinner?" he said dragging her back to bed by her hips and pulling her to him, his front to her back. "I can just eat you." He whispered licking her ear lobe then biting the top of her ear. Kiya shivered as she felt his sharp canine graze her ear again

"I'd love to really but Kankuro and Temari need to eat too." She knew the mention of his siblings would cool his sex drive some and it did just that.

He sighed "fine. I'll help you get dressed but you are now indebted to a Kage."

Kiya smiled over her shoulder at him "well I guess we're even now because I seem to remember someone being a minute short last night." He pressed himself hard to her back and growled low in his throat. Her knees went weak.

"I believe now I have paid back my minute. You however still owe me." His voice was low and dangerous, scraping against her eardrums and scorching a path to the apex of her legs. He remembered her saying that she liked it when he sounded dangerous and that was something that Subaku no Gaara was obscenely good at.

"Dinner first," Her voice was breathy and shook as his hands rubbed her sides. "Then I'll make it up to you."

Kiya slid down the banister of the last flight of stairs and flew into the kitchen grabbing everything she needed to make dinner.

"So, how was it?" she spun around, dropping the pan she had pulled out. There in the kitchen was the last person she had expected to see: Naruto. After being without him for almost 3 months she did the only thing she could, scream. Footsteps came running and the kitchen door burst open revealing Gaara, sans a shirt, ready for anything with his sand on his heels.

"Wow…" Naruto and Kiya said in awe. Gaara looked incredibly sexy. Kiya came out of her trance first and noticed the way Naruto was looking at her Gaara.

"Uh-uh! Bitch please!" she yelled at Naruto.

"Don't you 'bitch please' me! Look at him!" Naruto yelled back. Gaara was once again confused but decided to leave them to their bickering. As he turned her heard a sharp intake of breath then Naruto say "Girl!" he just rolled his eyes and went back to his room to finish dressing for dinner.

Naruto saw the tell-tale scratch marks on Gaara's back and turned to Kiya and said "girl!" she just grinned. "Oh my god! You have to tell me everything before his siblings get back! I met them on the street and they said that you guys were back here, ALONE." He said emphasizing the last word. Kiya started to cook dinner again.

"Oh my God Naruto! He's a wild man in bed! It was crazy!" Kiya told him everything and he lapped it up, Naruto was known for his affinity for gossip but he could keep a secret if you asked him to.

"I knew it! Someone that up tight has to dynamite in bed! I wish I could find a wild man." Naruto pouted.

"What about Kiba? He's pretty wild." Kiya pointed at him with her spatula.

"No way, he's straight." Naruto whined. Just then the kitchen door opened and Gaara walked in fully clothed and sat at the table.

Naruto was an amazing person, he could juggle being a dude with the guys and being a total girl around other girls. This was a perfect example; Naruto switched gears and sat down at the table with Gaara.

"Hey man! Long time no see! What's up?" his eyes flicked to Kiya who tried not to laugh at the veiled joke.

"Nothing I suppose. May I ask what you are doing in Suna Naruto?" Gaara said in his usual monotone.

"Well I actually came here on a mission to give you this scroll thingy from the Hokage. She said it was top secret and also I came to see Kiya just to make sure she was okay but she seems to be just dandy." He shot another cheeky grin at Kiya and she flipped him off playfully. Gaara knew instantly what that letter contained.

"I would like to talk to you in private then if this is about a mission, follow me." He stood and Naruto followed. Kankuro and Temari entered the kitchen and saw Naruto and Gaara leaving. The smiled as Naruto and Gaara left.

"So Kiya, what's for dinner?"

Naruto and Gaara walked into the library and Gaara's sand closed the heavy doors. "Naruto do you have the scroll with you?" Gaara asked holding out his hand.

"Yep! Here it is!" Naruto said handing it over. Gaara broke the seal and read it.

_Kazekage-sama,_

_I have received your proposal and I have to say that I am in agreement. I would be happy if Kiya found someone to love anywhere. All I would have you do is take care of her. If she says yes to your proposal I would be happy to host the wedding in Konoha if that is what you both want._

_Tsunade_

_Fifth Hokage_

_P.S. I would suggest that you ask Naruto as well, I'm sure he will have no objections but he would like to be included._

Gaara had to hold back the smile that wanted to form on his lips. He rolled the scroll up and looked at Naruto.

"Do you know what this is?" he asked and Naruto shook his head. "I sent the Hokage a letter a month or so ago and this is the answer. Naruto she suggested that I include you and I agree." Naruto grinned wide, starting to get excited

"yeah? What is it?" Gaara looked at his excited face

"I would like to ask your permission to ask Kiya to marry me." Naruto froze his eyes huge and mouth open wide.

"Really?" he said.

Gaara nodded "seeing as she has no parents and you are her closest friend it only seems fitting that I ask you." He clarified.

"Well duh I'm gonna say go for it! She loves you man! I haven't seen her that happy in forever!" Naruto pulled Gaara in for a hug. "I am truly happy for you! You have finally found what you have been looking for!" Naruto said and Gaara nodded.

"Naruto, as you know I am not used to this, you can let go now." Gaara said trying to pry the hyperactive blond off him.

"Oh right sorry!" Gaara looked at him again

"I would also ask that you keep this a secret when you get back to Konoha, I'm sure Kiya would like to tell everyone on her own."

"No problem! My lips are sealed."

"So Kiya, what's for dinner?" Kankuro said as he sat down.

"You pig! Don't answer him Kiya. He can come and look if he really wants to know. How late were you two up last night/this morning?" Temari asked leaning in. Kiya blushed a little.

"6." She said quietly.

"In the morning? When did it start?"

Kiya started to laugh "around 2."

Kankuro had to jump in. "You were at it for 4 hours? What the hell were you doing?" Kiya was doubled over now. Why was it so funny? She kept laughing till Naruto and Gaara came back into the room.

Kankuro jumped up "Hey little bro, you gotta stop making me look bad! I mean 4 hours, really?" Naruto looked at Kiya

"4 hours? You didn't tell me that! Hot damn!" Gaara pinched the bridge of his nose. Kiya was obviously a gossiper, great.

"Okay every one dinner is ready so sit down and let's talk about something else."

There were a lot of sly looks between every one during dinner. There was the usual amount of small talk tossed around. Kiya asked about everyone in Konoha and how they were doing without her. Apparently Ino and Sakura said the club was boring now without her and Naruto said that he missed having sleep over's. At this point Kiya and Naruto had to explain that he was gay because the news had not reached Suna.

"I guess it fits, you always were so bright and…out there." Temari observed. Kankuro had gone oddly quiet; he looked like he was thinking about something. "Hey Kanky are you okay?" Temari waved a hand in his face.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, totally fits." Then went back to his food.

After dinner was over Temari and Kankuro did the dishes. Gaara, Kiya and Naruto left the kitchen and Temari turned on Kankuro. "Sweetie, we know." She said as she turned on the hot water to wash the dishes.

"Know?" Kankuro's voice was an octave higher. "Know what?" he was holding the dish towel in front of him like a shield.

Temari laughed "we know that you are gay too and obviously have the hots for Naruto."

"I do not!" he answered just a little too quickly. Temari looked at him pointedly. He crumbled "is it that obvious? Do you think he knows? Temari what do I do?" he grabbed her arm and shook her.

"Well for one you can let go of me and two why don't you just go and spend some time with him? Maybe offer to show him around the village." Temari suggested "But what if Kiya wants to do it?" Kankuro was trying to avoid the question. "Kiya has to work tomorrow, the library is still a mess. You are the logical choice." Temari pushed.

"Okay, I guess I'll go find him and stuff."

Kiya pulled Naruto up the stairs to the library. "Look! Isn't it great?" she said as she grabbed his hand again to pull him somewhere else. "Oh! Gaara, sweetheart! You don't have to follow us I'm just showing Naruto around a little bit okay? I'll be in to pay you back in a little bit!" Gaara nodded trying desperately to hide his smile.

Once he was gone Kiya turned to Naruto "Kankuro totally likes you!" Naruto's eyes widened

"You think so? He is kinda cute huh?"

Kiya giggled "Yeah, he was never that quiet at dinner before, he's way into you!"

Naruto wrung his hands "what if you're wrong and he straight just like all the other guys?"

"There is no way a guy who wears make up and plays with dolls is straight." Kiya said matter-of-factly. Then they heard Kankuro's voice call Naruto's name. "In here Kankuro!" Kiya yelled before Naruto could quiet her.

Kankuro looked into the library to see the tell-tale orange that was always Naruto.

"He's just a little ray of sunshine." Kankuro smiled to himself then frowned "Okay that was super gay!"

"H-Hey, what's up?" Naruto asked a little nervous.

"I just wanted to know if you would like a tour of Suna tomorrow, you know before you leave and…stuff." Kiya tried to hide the smile, they were both so oblivious.

"S-sure." Naruto said a little dusting of pink over his cheeks.

"Great well I'll see you at 10?"

"Yeah." Naruto replied and watched him leave. Once he was out of sight Naruto turned to Kiya "Oh my god!"

Kiya started to laugh "See? I told you!" and they started to girly jump up and down.

Yes for some reason Naruto talks like a black woman in my brain. : $


	10. Just say Yes

Lovely lemon!

Just say yes

Yet another Month later

Kiya and Gaara had been out on about 5 dates now, the library was almost ready to be opened and Gaara was once again getting pressured to get engaged. "You only have 2 months left Kazekage-sama." A council member reminded him.

"I am very aware of that." He snapped having heard that exact same sentence twice now from 2 other council members.

"Why are you bothering with this Konoha Kunoichi? She will be going back to her village soon and the council is unsure what your intentions are."

Gaara stood "My intentions are my own. I will have a fiancée by the appointed time and I advise YOU to keep in mind that although you are the council to the Kazekage that I AM the Kazekage and have the final say no matter what you may think about it." And with that he walked calmly out of the room. He didn't need their approval and neither did Kiya. He loved her and she loved him that was all the approval he needed. He stuck his hand through the opening in his robes and put his hand in his pants pocket feeling the small velvet box hidden there. He had to ask her or else she would be gone off to her own village and he would probably never see her again.

He was going to ask her tonight. It was Friday and he was taking her out to dinner to celebrate the imminent opening of the library. Once the Library opened the city was going to host a party for the opening in the Kazekage ballroom in the Kazekage tower and that is where he would announce his engagement. It was perfect; there would be nothing the council could do about it once it was officially announced to the entire city. He smirked as he imagined the looks on their faces. Once he reached his office he opened the door to see Kiya working on re-organizing his file cabinet, she was on the last drawer. She was bent over the bottom drawer, her legs slightly apart and her ass in the air. The ass that he told her time and time again that he couldn't resist touching. This was no different. He shut the door quietly and came up behind her and gave her a hard spank with the back of his hand.

"OH!" she cried out as she snapped her back up perfectly straight. "Gaara!" she scolded him.

"You know better than to bend down like that." He said innocently walking back behind his desk and sitting down. Kiya just huffed and brushed her hair out of her face.

"Gaara what should I wear for tonight?" Kiya said sitting in one of the chairs in front of his desk.

"Nice. Be ready by 7." Was all he had to say and she nodded. The rest of the day was spent working. Kiya left at 5:30 and ran home to get ready. She knew the dress she wanted to wear, he had yet to see it, and she wanted to wear every dress she had before there were any repeats.

She washed up and got everything ready. The dress she had picked out was black with spaghetti straps and a straight neck line. The skirt flared out from her waist and floated around her as she walked with the multiple layers of light material that made it up. Her hair was in a low side pony tail in loose waves as it cascaded down over her shoulder. She wore silver strappy heels and a silver necklace with a little fairy on it holding a sapphire. She had gone with a smoky eye and soft pink lipstick. Her trusty clutch was with her as always as she descended the stairs. There he was waiting for her like he always had been with a hand on the banister. She smiled and he smiled back. She could see the love in his eyes but it seemed just a little more intense than before. She had always felt beautiful with the way he looked at her and she never wanted to lose that feeling. She stepped off the last stair and laced her fingers through his and they set off for their destination.

Gaara took her to the same restaurant that they had gone to on their first date. Kiya was extremely excited for the grand opening of the library and she talked about all the exhibits and this and that. Gaara found himself nervous again. It was more intense than anything else he had ever experienced. His hands were shaking, he knew now the reason Kankuro kept telling him not to ask her too soon, this feeling was ridiculous! He just wanted to get it over with. But he wanted to make sure he did it right and if asking her in the restaurant, despite the fact that they had their own room, was not the proper way to do it then he wouldn't. Besides this was a public place and he wanted to keep this as low profile as possible until the grand opening next week.

Gaara slid his hand into his pocket to check once again that the ring was still there, it was. Kankuro and Temari had drilled into his head what the proper way to hold out the ring was, when he should get down on his knee, what not to say when he was telling her how he felt and what to say. Anything any one could possibly know about proposing Gaara knew it and he was sticking to it by the letter. The dinner went by slowly and once they were done, Gaara could hardly contain himself. He had learned everything about self control but this was nerve wracking, asking someone to grant your future happiness and having the possibility of them saying no. It was terrifying.

Gaara walked leisurely around the city, leading Kiya to where ever he decided to turn. She had taken off her shoes and laid her head on his shoulder trusting him to look out for anything that would harm her bare feet. Eventually they came to the gates of the village. The guards noticed the Kazekage and nodded, a few giving him knowing smiles, apparently some of them had done what he was about to do and recognized the nervous aura around their Kazekage.

"Kiya?" he said quietly

"Hm?" she looked up at him as he stopped a little way out from the gates.

"I would like to take you somewhere very special." He said into her ear and she just smiled and closed her eyes.

The guards watched as their Kazekage leaned into the young lady Librarian and whispered something in her ear then disappear in a small whirl of sand.

"I remember doing that." One of the older guards said to no one.

"Doing what?" a younger ninja asked

"Proposing to the most beautiful woman I had ever seen." He replied his voice seemed far off as he remembered a distant memory. The other guards nodded in agreement.

Gaara and Kiya reappeared out far away from everything.

"Open." Gaara whispered and put his hands on her shoulders as she took in the sight. The moon was almost full reflecting off the sand and illuminating the scene in an ethereal glow from just in front of them. Kiya's eyes sparkled as she saw the little oasis in the middle of the desert, a palm tree or two littered the bank every few feet casting short shadows toward them. The water's surface was as calm as black glass perfectly replicating the sky above it.

"Gaara, its beautiful." She whispered back to him. She turned and he met her half way, the oasis to the side of them now. Gaara took her hands in his and looked into her eyes.

"Kiya I have something important that I would like to say to you." Gaara's voice trembled for a moment before continuing, seeing her nod. "I love you, you know that. I have never met anyone like you. I have never been so confused or enamored by any one in my life. You know about what I was, you see me clearly for who I am not what I was or what my title is. You make me feel happy and I have never felt happy to the degree I do when I am with you." His hands shook as he released one of hers to dig into his pocket and draw out the small box. "That is why," he got down on one knee and presented the box to her. "I would ask you to make me happy forever and be my wife." He opened the box. Her eyes started to water, and her mouth dropped open in surprise then covered it as she looked at the ring. "Kiya, will you marry me?" her eyes shined with tears as she smiled at him, his eyes so hopeful.

"Yes! Yes of course I will! A thousand times yes! A milli-" he cut her off with a kiss.

He pulled the ring out of the box and slipped it on her left ring finger. They parted and she looked at the ring for the second time, taking it in. It was gorgeous and perfect!

"Do you like it?" he asked nuzzling his nose into her neck.

"Gaara its perfect where did you find it?"

He smiled "the last jewelry shop in Suna. Kankuro and I went to them all and this was at the last one." She held her hand out to look at it from farther away. It even sparkled in the moon light.

"Wait, when did you have time to go to every jewelry shop in Suna?" she asked, she had been with him or he had been working all the time.

He chuckled "Remember that meeting I had a month ago and had to give you the day off?" she then started to laugh too. "Let's go home." He said as he picked her up and disappeared again.

"YAY! I finally get to have a sister!" Temari squished Kiya in a huge hug.

"Temari, air!" Kiya gasped.

"Right." Temari said and let her go. "So when's the wedding gonna be?" Gaara and Kiya looked at each other.

"I guess a better question is 'where is the wedding gonna be?'" Kiya said looking at Gaara again, she wanted the wedding to be in Konoha but as the Kazekage he should probably get married here in Suna.

"Kiya why don't we go up to the bedroom and talk about this privately first?" Gaara said ushering her up the stairs. Once the door closed Gaara was on her carrying her to the bed.

"But Gaara! I thought we were gonna talk about the wedding. AH!" she said as he dropped her over the bed letting her bounce for a moment.

"Later." Was all the response she got from him. He crawled toward her already having disposed of his robes. His lips crashed into hers, his tongue searching her mouth. He found the zipper on the dress easily, pulling it down slowly then peeling the dress from her heated body.

"Gaara." She breathed his name like a mantra into his ear.

"I'll never get tired of hearing you say that." He whispered back as he threw the dress out of the way somewhere. He pushed her back into the pillows at the head of the bed. His hands ran up and down her body as he kissed her with all the love he could. She parted her legs and he settled between them, his knees and elbows supporting his weight. "Kiya, I love you. I love you so much." His voice cracked

"I love you too Gaara." One of his hands roamed up the inside of her thigh and rubbed her damp underwear covering her opening. "Oh! Gaara!" she moaned as he moved the cloth aside and pushed one of his long, slender fingers into her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for another kiss. Gaara pushed in another finger inside her and she threw her head back gasping. She had never had sex like this, so intense but so loving at the same time.

One of her hands ran down his abs and came into contact with the waist band of his pants. Deftly undoing the button and zipper that held them up she reached in and took hold of him.

"Ohhhh, Kiya." She heard his fingers tighten into the sheets next to her head.

She stroked him softly just like he was stroking her. He slipped her underwear down her legs and threw them somewhere in the room. She opened her eyes and looked into his. They were the most beautiful hue of dark jade she had ever seen. With her other hand she touched his face running a finger over his lips, his nose, his 'love' kanji and finally through his hair. She grabbed his pants with her toes and pulled them off him. She had found in the past that when he was wearing real pants he didn't wear underwear and that was just fine with her. He unhooked her strapless bra then leaned back to take her in. The blush on her cheeks, her kiss swollen lips, her heaving chest, flat stomach and open legs. She was beautiful and he loved her with everything he had in him.

"Are you ready love?" He asked as he brushed the hair out of her face. She nodded and he pushed in slowly.

"Oh, Gaara." she whispered into his hair. He set a slow pace as he rocked himself against her. She held on to his shoulders, one hand in his hair and the other around his neck, their lips constantly connected. She was moaning into his mouth, he sped up. "Gaara, oh! Don't stop." She threw her head back and he attacked her neck his thrusts quickening by the second.

"I won't." he murmured against her shoulder in response. Her arms tightened around him and he sped up again.

"I love you!" He said looking into her eyes when he felt the beginnings of her orgasm.

"Oh God. I love you too! OH!" she arched her back as her walls contracted around him. He let out a guttural moan as he came inside her. Their muscles relaxed and they lay panting against each other. He pulled out of her but did not leave her arms.

"Wow." She sighed from under him.

"Yeah." Was all he could manage.

They stayed like that for some time before Gaara rolled off her and cuddled into her back.

"Now that we have that out of the way can we talk about the wedding now?" Kiya looked over her shoulder at her fiancée. Oh she loved the way that sounded: fiancée.

"Very well, first things first. Where to have it? The Hokage said that she would allow our wedding to take place in Konoha if that is what we wanted."

Kiya looked at him "you wrote the Hokage?" he looked back.

"Yes, of course. I was not going to propose to you then find out that your Hokage would not allow us to get married." Gaara said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"But you're the Kazekage; won't they want you to have your wedding in Suna?" Kiya said

"I assume so." Gaara answered her. Kiya thought for a moment then a thought occurred to her.

"Gaara!" she turned so she could see him. "Let's have two." He was yet again confused.

"Two? Two weddings?" he looked at her like she was crazy.

"Well think about it! We could have the wedding that we want in Konoha with our friends and your family first then come back to Suna and be married again here, for the village. We could be on a balcony and all the villagers could be down there watching. You would be including them!" Gaara thought about it for a minute, it was a good idea.

He smiled at her "I knew I loved you for a reason." Giving her a quick kiss. "Now when?" he asked and she smiled. She, like every other girl, had thought about her wedding. She could never decide between spring and summer but now she could have both!

"The first in late spring and the second in early summer." She answered automatically.

"Okay, that gives us another few months. Fall is ending soon." Gaara thought out loud.

"Plenty of time!" Kiya was starting to get excited "Let's start tomorrow!"

Gaara realized that he had yet to tell her about the announcement. "Kiya there is a problem." She started to pout but listened to what he had to say.

"The council is…difficult to deal with. I fear they would not approve of you and try to stop our engagement if I were to tell them. I propose we wait until the grand opening ball for the library. I have to make a speech any way and I thought that I would announce our engagement then to the entire village that way the council would be powerless to stop it." Kiya gradually started to smile deviously.

"You, Kazekage-sama, are sneaky!" she giggled, loving his plan and giving him an Eskimo kiss.

"I am well aware of that." He answered her. She threw her arms around his neck giving him a real kiss.

"Does this mean I can't wear my ring?" she said looking at her left hand as she pulled her hands from around his neck. He took her fingers in his hand and kissed her knuckles.

"I'm afraid so love." She frowned but nodded. "It's only a week, then after that you can flaunt it all you want." He gave her his small smile and she smiled back.

"So colors. What do you think?" she got confusion again. Gaara's knowledge of weddings was limited. He knew you had to have a place and a time but beyond that he had no idea. She started to laugh "you have really never even thought about this have you?" he shook his head. "Its okay honey, most guys have no clue either." She rubbed his back like the day the council told him he had 6 months to be engaged.

"I suppose I will tell you the things that you have to be in charge of. Number one: you are in charge of groomsmen meaning the guys that you want up there with you; they are like your back up. Understand?" she looked at him

"Why would I need back up? You aren't going to attack me." He said trying to wrap his mind around the concept.

"No I'm not but they are there for moral support like if you get nervous they will be there to help calm you down and stuff like that." The light of understanding switched on in his mind, he imagined that getting married was ten times more nerve wracking than proposing, he would defiantly need someone up there with him.

"Okay." He said.

"Alright number two: you are in charge of finding a suit to wear. I know that you think you can just wear your robes but for the wedding in Konoha I want you in a tux." Confusion again.

"What's that?"

"A tux?" he nodded. Kiya face-palmed.

"It's a type of suit that's really nice, I'll give Naruto the particulars and he will fix you right up, all you have to do is look good in it, do you think you can handle that?" she gave him a cheeky grin he smirked back at her.

"I actually think that is it, that's all you really have to worry about. I'll handle the rest, you just gotta be there." she brightened once she realized that was it.

"Now back to what I asked; the colors. Weddings usually have a color theme that pretty much everything adheres to, it makes everything match and look included." She explained. That seemed to make sense to Gaara so he nodded for her to continue.

"How about we make things easy? Let's do the wind's colors, unless you want a different color?" he thought for a moment, he liked the blue and white idea he was the Kazekage after all.

He said "I think those colors are good."

Kiya smiled "why don't we add in some silver just for shits and giggles? So blue, silver and white, that sounds pretty! I'm happy with that."

Gaara sat up and hugged her from behind. "If you are happy then I am happy." She put a hand over his and the other on the side of his face.

"The wedding here in Suna should be simple enough. You'll just wear your robes and I'll wear whatever I decide. Well I guess you need to find a person to legally marry us here but that should be it. The one in Konoha will be challenging. I'll have to plan everything without you then have you come the last few days before. I bet Naruto will want to throw you a bachelor party and me a bachelorette party, great."

"What is that?" Gaara asked again.

"A bachelor/bachelorette party is a party thrown usually on the night before someone gets married because it is that last night of that person being single and they want to have one more night of doing crazy things before they have to settle down. It usually involves lots of drinking and possibly strippers. God, I am not looking forward to that." Gaara didn't like the sound of it either; he had to keep up appearances. "Maybe we could go out together? Like you and me and our friends a few nights before the wedding and go have fun. It would be like a joint bachelor/bachelorette party."

Gaara still saw a problem "Kiya, I can't go out to a bar. What would people say?"

"Right! No public fun for the Kazekage." Kiya teased then thought for a moment. "Transformation jutsu for the win! We could disguise you and then you could do whatever you wanted! You and I could even dance!"

"I don't know how to dance in a bar!" Gaara stated a little worried.

"It's not hard I'll teach you once this thing goes down, that is if Naruto wants to do it, if he doesn't bring it up then it's not happening." Gaara just nodded.

"Oh my god! Look at the time! Its past midnight! Wake me up at 7:30 okay?" Kiya said as she laid back down and snuggled under the covers with Gaara right behind her.

A/N: so I was totally crying when I wrote Gaara's little speech, it was just so sweet when I read it back!


	11. Who's getting Married?

A/N: Please review! I need the motivation! I have school and if I don't get a lot of reviews I'll fall behind and not be able to update every day! OH NO'S! Thanks!

Special thank you to all my reviewers! blaqkpython, Ayam3, VaerinFox, slipknotgirl14, redtippedquill and LostSocks11! Love you guys!

Who's getting married?

Kiya woke up to a hand shaking her. "No, my alarm clock isn't ringing. Go away." She mumbled into her pillow and rolled over. She opened her groggy eyes to a pair of bright, very amused jade ones.

"I'm sure your alarm clock is ringing in your room. You are a very sound sleeper." Gaara observed.

"Yeah," Kiya sat up and rubbed her eyes "I learned it when I was in the hospital after my parents died, who knew hospitals were so noisy at night?" Gaara just smiled. Kiya stretched then climbed out of the bed, she picked up her dress from last night throwing it on and leaving to go get ready for the day. She gave Gaara kiss before she left though.

The week flew by. Kiya and Gaara both were helping organize the grand opening ball for the library and Kiya was making sure everything was in its proper place in the library and museum. Gaara also informed Kiya that she would need a dress.

"But I have plenty of dresses, why would I need a new one?" Kiya asked as she fixed a pile of papers on his desk that was about to fall over.

"It is a formal event, and I want you to be the best dressed." He answered "Take Temari with you, she will need a dress too."

Kiya smiled, she loved going shopping with Temari, she knew all the best places. "Okay, I will be the best dressed! Believe it!" she shouted then giggled, Gaara just smiled at her again.

"Where to go? Where to go?" Temari pulled Kiya through the streets on the Thursday before the ball that was happening on Saturday.

"Oh! Here's a good place!" Temari yanked Kiya sharply to the right and up a flight of stairs. They came to a small studio shop at the top of the stairs filled with dresses of every color you could think of all organized by color. If you turned around the room you would get a full spectrum.

"Hellooooooo! What can I assist you ladies with? Oh! You are the Kazekage's sister and dare I guess the lady librarian who is the guest of honor this Saturday?" a very flamboyant man with green, thick rimmed glassed bounded out from behind the counter to shake their hands.

"I am so happy you decided to come to my store! What are you looking for today?" he smiled with pearly white teeth as he led them over to his desk and they all sat down.

They talked for a while about what each of them wanted and once he had an idea about each of them he went and pulled some dresses that he thought they would like and look good on them. Temari went first. She tried on dress after dress but none of them seemed right but then the third from the end she found it. She came out beaming and stood in front of the mirror. It was beautiful! It had a dark silver layer with sequins and then a thick lace over lay allowing the sparkle to peek through and catch the light. It was floor length and was tight against her body until about her knees then it flared out slightly and ended in a tiny train. It was held up by little back spaghetti straps.

Kiya had a lot more dresses but they tended toward blue. She figured that he thought that since she was the guest of honor she would end up sitting by the Kazekage and therefore match but the one dress he put in just for fun turned out to be the one that she loved the most. Kiya strutted out of the dressing room and turned in a full circle so Temari and the salesman could see. The dress was flawless on her. It had a straight neck line with straps that held it up over her shoulders then crossed over her back. The dress was back less and the straps that held the dress up on her shoulders were connected to the rest of the dress just under her shoulder blades. The back of the dress scooped low so if she turned around she could see the little dimples in her lower back just before her pelvic bone started. The dress was form-fitting all the way to the knee like Temari's but flared out more and ended in a small train. The color was perfect on her; it was a deep burgundy satin that shimmered in the light.

"It's the same color as Gaara's combat jacket! Hey Kiya remember that one time?" Temari said. Kiya's face turned a little red remembering the time she had stripped for him in his own jacket.

"It is? Well then I guess it is fate. Hun that dress was made for you." The clerk said smiling wider than she had yet seen.

"Dude Gaara's gonna flip when he sees you wearing that dress!" Temari whispered to Kiya after the man left

"I know!" Kiya said pulling up her hair so she could see the back again.

Temari and Kiya left the store with a garment bag each and ran home. "Temari you can't tell him about my dress I want it to be a total surprise." Kiya murmured hurriedly as she ran up the stairs to hide the dress in her closet. As she walked out of her room she looked at the time, it was 1:30 almost time for her to be getting to Gaara's office.

The next two days went by slowly; Kiya couldn't wait to see Gaara's face when he walked in seeing her wearing that dress. Gaara had to be at the ballroom later than Kiya did so he would not be escorting her so the first time he would see the dress would be when he got there.

'Let's hope his self control holds.' Kiya thought to herself stifling a giggle. Gaara looked up from his paper work hearing her trying to laugh silently to herself.

"What's so funny?" he asked her

"It's nothing honey, go back to your paper work." She snickered.

The day of the ball finally arrived and Kiya had her hands full. She was directing the decorations and where the food and other things should go. She had brought everything she needed with her in her trusty back pack and the garment bag that held her dress. The ballroom was huge and she spent the whole day directing. The ball started at 7 and it was 5:30, Kiya looked at her watch then looked around at the room. Everything was coming along nicely so she figured she could slip out and change. She pulled the bathroom door shut and locked it; there was another girl's bathroom down the hall so she figured that claiming this one for herself wasn't so bad.

She pulled up the dress; it was open enough that it didn't have a zipper. And she buckled her black, patent leather stilettos. She loved these shoes; they were her absolute favorite but they were a little too racy for the office. They were 6 inch stiletto heels with a big band of leather holding her toes in to the bottom of the shoe and an ankle strap around her ankle. They were so sexy! She pulled her hair to the side and twisted it into an elaborate low bun just under her ear, she was lucky that it decided to lay the way she wanted it to the first time. She pulled out her antique diamond and pearl hair clip her 'grandmother' had left her with matching earrings. She left the necklace off going for the simpler approach. She opted for a silvery smoky eye and plain lip gloss. She looked herself over in the full length mirror, she was ready. With her favorite clutch in her hand she walked out of the bathroom and handed her back pack to one of the guard shinobi asking him if he would put it in the coat closet for her.

It was 7:25 and Gaara was pacing his office, he didn't have to be there until 8 but he wanted to make the announcement already. Kankuro walked in knocking as he opened the door to make known his presence.

"Hey dude. How are you feeling?" he said quieter than usual.

Gaara answered "Fine…nervous." After a minute realizing he had said his default answer and changing his mind.

He remembered what Kiya had said about moral support so he decided to take a chance and rely on his brother.

"It's okay, once you make this speech it's all gonna be smooth sailing, the council won't be able to do jack shit and you get to be happy. I know it's hard up here waiting but once you see her and talk to her you will know what to say."

Gaara thought about his brother's words, it had helped, he knew what he wanted to say just not how to say it. He couldn't just go up there and say 'oh by the way I'm marrying the librarian.' He had to say it well. He was left to himself and thought until he came up with the perfect words. He had whiled away the time he had left and soon it was time for him to make his entrance.

"Well here goes nothing." He thought as he left his office.

Kiya mingled with the various people there to celebrate the opening of the library. There were lots of lords and ladies and such from everywhere around the wind country. There were many sons and daughters of said lords and ladies milling about looking rather bored. She felt slightly uncomfortable; she didn't know any of these people and had to constantly remind them that she was from the fire nation. After that they tended to look down their nose at her. She would have been offended if she didn't know that Gaara was going to announce their engagement and they would be scrambling for her good graces. Her mind always went bitch mode around people who thought they were better than everyone else just because they had more money.

"Why, hello." She heard a voice say from behind her. It was a nice voice but he had nothing on Gaara. It was deep and sensual but after everything that Gaara had said his just didn't do it for her. She turned to look into intense emerald eyes under bangs of dark brown.

She smiled politely and held out her hand saying "hello. I am Kiya the librarian." He grasped her hand and brought it to his lips

"I am Kyseku." He said as he released her hand, she pulled it away and discreetly wiped it off on her dress, he didn't notice. Something about him gave Kiya the creeps but she talked with him politely then saw Temari waving at her from across the room and excused herself.

"Thank you! That guy was a total creeper!" Kiya whispered to her friend. "I hate not being officially engaged, all these loser 'royals' keep hitting on me." Kiya downed her drink.

"It's okay Kiya, Gaara will be here soon and he's going to make his speech first thing. Then they will definitely leave you alone." Just then there was a hush in the room and Gaara walked in wearing full Kazekage regalia, hat and all.

"How does he make that hat look good? I tried it on and it made me feel so dumb!" Kiya whispered to Temari who choked on her drink.

Gaara climbed the three stairs to the little podium on the stage. "Good evening." His voice carried through the hall. Now that was a voice! Kiya shivered a little she couldn't wait till this was over. Gaara's eyes stared straight ahead.

"I would like to welcome you all to the grand opening of Suna's official Library." There was light clapping. "This project took 6 months and was headed up by a Konoha ninja and librarian: Kiya."

His eyes scanned the room looking for her. His heart stopped dead, there she was looking at him with that little devious smile on her glossy, plump, pink lips and that wickedly sexy twinkle in her eye.

"As Kazekage and on behalf of my village and country I would like to thank you for your hard work." He said staring back at her as the slight applause filled the room. After the applause died down Gaara went on.

"I would like to make an announcement. It was brought to my attention about a year ago by my council that soon I would have to marry." The crowd was dead silent "At first I was not inclined to the idea and kept it quiet until I met a…certain someone." Gaara had to hold back the smile threatening as he practically felt the people in the room start to hold their breath; they knew now what would be happening. "And soon I found myself…enchanted with her. So now it is my pleasure to announce that my fiancée and the Kaze-hime to be as none other than the Konoha librarian: Kiya." There was a collective gasp as the crowd parted to look at her.

She smiled brilliantly and started to walk up to the podium to join him. The sound of her heels on the marble floor echoed in the ballroom. She climbed the stairs and stood at his side. The hall was silent until Kankuro and Temari started clapping. Everyone else joined in after that.

"Care to dance, love?" he turned to her hiding his smile from the audience.

"I thought you said you couldn't dance." Kiya said looking at him.

"I said I didn't know how to dance in a bar."

"Then of course Kazekage-sama. Well just as long as you don't wear that stupid hat." She giggled.

He pulled it off and left it on the podium. They climbed down the stairs and walked to the dance floor. He pulled her in close, his hand on her lower back, her hand on his shoulder and her right hand in his left. The music started and they swayed softly.

Gaara leaned down to murmur in her ear "This dress should be illegal. Where the hell did you find it?" he heard her giggle and whisper back

"The last dress shop in Suna."

He growled low in her ear "do you have any idea what this does to me?" he could hear the smug smile in her voice when she whispered back

"Of course, that's why I picked it."

"You're evil." He tightened his grip on her ever so slightly

"I am very aware of that, Kazekage-sama." He loved the way she played with his title, always making it sound so…sexy.

"You will have to go back to Konoha soon. How will you tell your friends that you are engaged?" Kiya started to laugh

"I figured that I would just wear my ring and tell whoever notices."

Gaara smirked "Will you tell them who it is you are engaged to?"

"Maybe, I'm sure Sakura, Ino and Naruto will get it out of me either way."

Gaara then said "well Naruto already knows, he delivered the Hokage's message regarding our engagement. She suggested that I include him in the process of asking permission to marry you. I figured that he was your closet friend that it was only fitting to ask him." He explained

"Gaara you are such a sweetheart. I love you." Kiya tangled her hand in the hair at the base of his neck.

"And I love you. Would you like to go home soon?" she could hear the tiniest hint of strain in his voice. She knew that he couldn't wait to rip this dress of her.

She smirked "Just as long as you don't rip my dress."

"Spoil sport." He said as he nipped her ear discreetly.

As they left the dance floor they had to wade through all the well wishers and congratulators. Gaara was impatient, he had always been that way but Kiya accepted the congratulations with grace and fluidity. Gaara knew she would be good for his image; she could play the part of Kaze-hime to perfection when in the presence of strangers. They got through the crowd much faster with her in charge and after they picked up her things from the coat closet they were out the door. Gaara picked her up and jumped from roof to roof, he had to get home fast. Her dress was killing him.

"Impatient much?" Kiya whispered then licked the shell of his ear. He shuddered but only ran faster

"I could say the same to you." He countered, she only laughed. She wanted to torture him as much as possible before he could actually get his hands on her. She ran her fingers through his hair and kissed the side of his neck, sucking the soft flesh into her mouth then letting it go with a 'pop'. He groaned as he jumped down from the last roof top and landed in front of the mansion. He pulled her through the door shutting it and pushing her back roughly against it. He kissed her greedily, reveling in the fact that she was his and he was hers finally and officially.

"Back to this now are we?" Kiya gasped as he released her lips in favor of her neck, giving her the same treatment that she had given him on the way over here. She suddenly broke from his grasp heading for the stairs. "Catch me if you can." She whispered in his ear taking off for the stairs, hiking her dress up so she could run faster.

She still had her heels on but she was fast none the less. Gaara knew she wasn't running from him, she was running for him. She wanted him to chase her, to capture her and then do wild and naughty things to her. He grinned and did just that. He chased her up the stairs taking them two at a time. She yelped then laughed when he almost caught her. He found that he loved this game. He watched as her hair came loose and spilled down her open back. He caught her just before she reached his bedroom door. He grabbed her hips, turned her then threw her over his shoulder. She shrieked with laughter as he carried her through his door then kicked it shut with his foot.

He tossed her off his shoulder on to the bed and undressed. He looked down at her, his official fiancée. He took in her disheveled black hair falling on the pillows in loose waves her cheeks stained with a light blush her mouth open and her pink lips swollen. He watched her chest heave as she tried to steady her breathing. Her dress was pooling around her thighs. And her feet were incased in the sexiest shoes he had ever seen.

"Those are staying." He thought as he grabbed her and dragged her to the edge of the bed so he could wrench off her dress. He pushed her back and kissed her once she was divested of clothing. He was delighted to find that she didn't wear underwear; it just made his job easier. His fingers played with her nipples. He pinched them then pulled them lightly, he had discovered the first time, much to his satisfaction, that she liked it a little rough and she was in luck because he could give it.

He let go of her mouth and sucked a nipple loving her reaction. She moaned loudly as her hands wound tighter into the sheets.

"Gaara!" she groaned out as he switched breasts and a hand trailed over her wet pussy lips.

"Yes?" he answered letting her nipple go.

"Oh Gaara! I love you but stop teasing me!" she whimpered. He smiled; it was his turn to torture her since she had done such a good job on the way here. His finger gently circled her clit, not touching it.

"Teasing? Whatever do you mean love?" He answered in a mock innocent voice. As he dipped the tip of his finger into her, just barely penetrating.

"Gaara! Fuck me already! I need you!" he grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head. She could feel the head of his cock at her opening.

"Do you really want it?" he asked nibbling her ear lobe.

"Yes! God yes!" she pleaded with him. He put her wrists in one hand and grabbed his cock with the other. He slowly rubbed the head in between her folds brushing her clit softly.

"Really?" he asked his voice dropping to a rumble within his chest. He felt her contract at the sound of his voice and his male pride shot through the roof.

"Oh God, Gaara yes! Yes I want it so bad!" she sobbed out.

"Very well then love, I am not one to deny my fiancée what she wants most." She would have rolled her eyes if he had not pushed his rock hard shaft all the way into her at that moment.

"GAARA!" she struggled against his grip on her wrists and arching her back. He started thrusting. She was in heaven she loved the way he fit inside her and she loved the way he wasn't afraid to be rough with her. He watched her breasts bounce as he plunged into her. God he loved this woman! He became aware that a steady stream of swearing and general foul mouthedness was flowing out of his fiancée.

"God! Gaara I love it so much! Harder, fuck me harder! Yeah! FUCK! Shit! God damn!" He decided to up the ante and grabbed her left ankle and threw it over his shoulder. "OHHHHHHHH!" her eyes shot open and she started to scream as he hit her cervix. It was a little painful but it felt too amazing for her to really mind. She watched him lick the heel of her shoe then grin down at her from the corner of his eye.

"God fucking damn it that's sexy!" she groaned out. He grabbed the back of her knee and pushed it down to her chest. He watched her back arch and he captured one of her nipples again. He could feel her start to tighten and her voice pitch. She was close.

"Kiya, are you mine?" he gasped out. He had to hear her say it, he loved hearing her say it.

"Yes! Yes Gaara, I'm yours. Are you mine? Ah!" she moaned back.

"Yes, I've always been yours. From the moment I first saw you." His thrusts were becoming erratic. Kiya grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him down for a kiss as they both groaned out their orgasms.

They lay panting, Kiya's leg still up over his shoulder as he lay on her chest trying to catch his breath.

"I love you." He heard her whisper into his hair.

"I love you too." He lifted his head up and kissed her softly. He pulled out and rolled to the other side of the bed. He watched her unbuckle her heels and throw them out into the room somewhere. Then she cuddled into his out stretched arm.

"When are you leaving for Konoha?" he said running his hand up and down her back.

"I suppose in a week or so. I'll make sure to write you often and keep you updated on everything that is happening." She heard him sigh.

"What am I going to do without you?"

Kiya laughed "you are going to do your paper work that's what." He groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Let's talk about this in the morning." Kiya offered. He nodded and they both went to sleep.


	12. Goodbye Sweethearts, Hello Sleepover's

Goodbye Sweethearts, Hello Sleep Over's

One week later

Kiya stood at the village gates looking out into the desert. It was time for her to go. She had about 3 months to plan a wedding without her fiancée, she was not happy. Gaara stood next to her dreading having to say goodbye. But she had to go. She turned to him and looked into his eyes that she loved so much. He brought his hand up to her chin and stroked her cheek with his thumb; a tear escaped her eye and ran down her face.

"Don't cry love. We will see each other soon enough."

"I know." she said thickly. "But I will miss you so much." She pulled him close and snuggled into his arms for the last time for three months.

"It will be alright." He whispered and stroked her hair.

He noticed a small group of villagers watching from a distance. They had never seen their Kazekage hug someone, let alone be so gentle with them. They knew that the woman he was hugging to him was his fiancée. Word had spread like wild fire that the Kazekage was getting married after the grand opening ball and to whom. The villagers came a little closer after he released her. She smiled up at him then waved to the villagers.

"Kiya-hime, why are you leaving if you love Kazekage-sama?" a little girl ran up and asked her. Kiya knelt down and smiled at the girl

"I am only leaving for a little while. I have to go and plan our wedding in Konoha. Then we will both come back and be married officially here and live happily ever after. Alright little one?" the girl smiled and gave Kiya a hug then ran back to her mother.

"I will see you in two and a half months." Gaara said and Kiya nodded. He gave her a sweet kiss and she was off. Kiya waved back, her tears shining. Gaara watched her go and felt a tiny hand make its way into his. He looked down to see the same little girl.

"It's okay Kazekage-sama, she will be back soon, she promised." The girl smiled up at him and he actually smiled back.

3 days later

Kiya was in sight of Konoha. "Just a little farther…YES!" she jumped through the gates. "HA! Back in the land of vegetation!" she yelled.

She had gotten up super early this morning to get to the village before anyone else would be up so she could get to her apartment and clean up. "Okay first I have to go see Tsunade then go home. To the Hokage tower!" she said to herself. She took off in the direction of the Hokage's tower. Her apartment was conveniently located on the way so she dropped off her backpack in her bedroom and ran out trying to reach the office before the sleepy village woke up.

"Enter!" she heard Tsunade yell from the other side of the door. Kiya opened them and strolled in. The Hokage looked up, her eyes flicked to her left hand seeing the ring on her finger.

"I see congratulations are in order. I am happy if you are happy with him." Kiya's smile almost split open her whole face; she couldn't wait to gush to her friends about everything.

"Thank you Hokage-sama." She said as she bowed

"You may leave your report on the mission here. May I ask where the wedding will be? I will do anything to help." Tsunade smiled at her.

"Yes, we are planning to have two weddings actually, we will have the first one here in late spring for family and friends and then another in early summer in Suna." the Hokage seemed delighted and told her again that she would do anything to help.

After Kiya was dismissed she ran quickly to her apartment and got washed up. She rifled through her pile of clothes and came upon a piece of clothing that she had not noticed, as she pulled it out of her other clothes her face twisted into a watery smile. It was one of Gaara's combat jackets she smiled even bigger when she saw the rumpled note attached to it in Gaara's spindly, messy hand writing. It read:

_Dear Kiya,_

_Please keep this close; I am sure you will need it. I love you._

_Gaara_

Kiya smiled as her tears almost fell. She cuddled the jacket close and let the smell wash over her. It was soothing, like he was there with her. Once she had found clothes to wear she decided to go to the one place she knew she would find at least one of her best friends. 10 minutes later found her outside the ramen shop. She could hear the slurping and humming of a very happy Naruto. She waited until the sound stopped and he asked for more then walked in and stood right behind him, waiting for him to notice. As usual it took him a good minute to notice.

"What do you…Kiya? Kiya!" he yelled as he hugged her. When he let her go he held her at arm's length so he could look at her. "Wow! You look awesome! I know Gaara told you about me knowing so what did you say?" Naruto was actually being discreet about this. Kiya just held up her left hand and Naruto's eyes boggled "DAMN! That's a nice ring! I'm so glad you said yes, Gaara is such a great guy, he deserves you." Naruto said as he laid money on the bar and they left heading in the direction of the flower shop.

Kiya told Naruto about her plan to see how long it took every one to notice that she was wearing a ring on a very important finger. The bell rang as the door to the flower shop opened, as expected both Ino and Sakura were there. And as expected there was much screaming and crushing hugs.

Once that was out of the way Ino stood back behind the desk and asked "So Kiya how was your mission to Suna? Any cute guys?"

Kiya smiled as she brushed her hair out of her face with her left hand "I guess you could say that." She smirked as Sakura's eyes fixed on her left hand as she lowered it to her side. Kiya gave her a look that clearly said 'let's see how long Ino lasts.'

"Really? Like who? I heard the Kazekage has grown up. Did you get a look at him?" Kiya smirked again and scratched the side of her face with her left hand.

"Yeah Ino, I worked with him almost every day so yes I did get a look at him." Kiya couldn't believe that she still hadn't noticed. Naruto was trying hard not to laugh.

"Yeah? Is he ripped? Did he ever take off his shirt?" Kiya face palmed and finally Ino saw the ring.

"Oh. My. God. Kiya are you engaged?"

Kiya grinned "Yes!"

Ino freaked out "To whom? Why didn't you tell me? How did it go? Did you have sex? How was it?"

"Ino," Kiya said in a calm voice "We are gonna have a slumber party and then we can talk about everything you want to know." Kiya said as she was heading out the door with Naruto. "Be at my house at 5. Oh! And to answer your first question: none other than the Kazekage."

And with that Kiya left. Ino and Sakura were in complete shock.

"She's engaged to the Kazekage?" Ino said

"Gaara?" Sakura questioned no one.

The day went by fast; Kiya couldn't wait to talk about her and Gaara. The clock had barely struck 5 and there was pounding on her door. Kiya ran to the door and opened it Ino, Naruto and Sakura pushed in with blankets and pillows and various junk food. Once they had everything set up in her living room the questions started.

"How is he in bed?" Ino burst out

"Oh come on! You guys have to ask me romantic stuff first, then you can ask me if he's good in bed." Kiya whined

"Okay okay. What did you notice about him when you first met?" Sakura asked

"His eyes, I remember walking into his office that first day and being totally transfixed on them. They are gorgeous." Sakura remembered the eyes but not the emotion Kiya had conveyed, she knew that he had changed since the chuunin exams but they still seemed a little void the last time she saw him but then again it had been 5 years.

"When did you first realize that you were falling for him?" Naruto spoke. Kiya thought, the spider!

"Well there was this one time there was a spider in my room and he killed it for me."

"Awwww! That's a good guy right there." Ino said

"Yeah he must really care about you." Sakura said.

"Oh! I have to show you guys this!" Kiya jumped up and ran to her room grabbing the jacket and the note.

She came back out and Naruto recognized it immediately "Is that one of his jackets? Why do you have it?"

Kiya smiled "He gave it to me. I think he slipped it into my bag the night before I left. This note was attached to it." Kiya handed Naruto the note and he read it out loud.

"'Dear Kiya, Please keep this close; I'm sure you will need it. I love you. Gaara.' Awwww! How sweet!" Naruto said handing her back the note.

"Yeah I think he remembered that I told him I liked the way he smelled." Kiya shamelessly shoved her nose into the material and took a deep breath.

"Okay if I didn't know you better that would be creepy." Sakura said

"You know what's even better?" Kiya said capturing their attention as they subconsciously leaned in closer.

"Temari dared me to snatch one of these from his closet and wear it over my underwear, then asked me if I knew how to strip and I saw him peeking so I put on a little show." Girly screaming and raucous Naruto laughter came from her apartment. "I know right?" Kiya laughed again getting her friends under control.

"So now can I ask you how he is in bed?" Ino seemed slightly impatient. Kiya smiled and nodded, the three of them leaned in.

"He's fucking amazing! I have officially dubbed him the pussy-licking god!" more screaming

"Oh my god really? Does he like it?" Ino scooted forward.

"He seems to, like he didn't make a face when I asked him to. I told him I wanted him to lick my pussy, make me cum then fuck me till 6 in the morning and you know what he did?" Ino and Sakura shook their heads. "He looked at the clock and said 'done' then went right to work! It was fantastic! But sadly he was a minute short." Naruto had heard most of this before but smiled any way.

"When did you start?" Sakura asked a slight blush on her face.

"2" Kiya answered.

"Wait! So you're telling me that you found a guy who loves to lick pussy, can go at it for 4 hours, is devastatingly sexy AND is the Kazekage?"

Kiya just smiled and replied "Sorry Ino but there is only one Gaara and I am not sharing him. And yes he is ridiculously sexy. The whole uptight 'I-don't-have-emotions' act is just that, an act. He is incredibly passionate in bed. You guys know I like it a little rough but he managed to make the sweet kind of sex still rough but mean something at the same time. That was the night he proposed." Kiya's eyes grew distant then became misty.

"Kiya?" Sakura said putting a hand on her knee.

"Oh! Sorry, I guess I just miss him. I don't really know how I will get to sleep without him here." Ino, Sakura and Naruto all climbed on the couch to comfort her.

"What did he say? You know when he was proposing? What was it like?" Sakura, always the more romantic of the two other girls asked.

"He was so sweet about it, he took me out to dinner where we had our first date then we walked around the village. Then he transported us to the most beautiful little oasis in the middle of the desert. The sky was giant and all the stars were out. He took my hands and told me he loved me and how he had never been so confused by any one in his life. He talked about how I love him for him, not his title and how I love him no matter what happened in his past. Then he got down on his knee and asked me if I would make him happy forever and be his wife. He looked at me with those eyes and asked 'will you marry me?' when I said yes he kissed me like his life depended on it…" she trailed off, her friends deep in thought.

The rest of the night was spent discussing wedding stuff and soon it was 2 in the morning and time for bed.

The winter months flew by as Kiya raced to find everything that she needed. She had almost everything ready for the wedding except one huge glaring problem: she didn't have a wedding dress. The snow was falling outside; it had been a month and a half since she had last seen Gaara. She sent him a letter almost every week telling him how stressful planning a wedding was and he would always have the perfect response: _Kiya, it's alright._ That was usually in his letters back to her along with a small amount of sand that he would send every time. As soon as she opened the letter it would trickle out and wrap itself around her hand. She always felt so connected to him when this happened. But soon the small amount of chakra would fade and the grains would fall to the floor.

Naruto had dragged her out into the snow. "Kiya we are going to find you a wedding dress right now! Today!" he said as he tugged her unwilling form from her apartment. It's not that she didn't want to go she just didn't want to stop what she was doing.

"Naruto I was right in the middle of the invitations! They have to go out soon!" Naruto just huffed and pulled her in front of him so he could push her. They made it to the dress shop. Once the woman had figured out what Kiya wanted she went and pulled some dresses. Kiya remembered when she went dress shopping with Temari and that loud sales man, he seemed sweet enough though.

Kiya pulled on dress after dress. She had specified that she wanted Ivory not pure white, spaghetti straps or strapless, lace and/or beading nothing plain, no horizontal seams and she wanted a full length A-line skirt. She could care less about the way it fastened, although she did like the hook and eye idea but Naruto had pointed out that it would be Gaara that would be getting her out of it. She opted for the zippered option. She was on the last dress. Naruto or herself had found something wrong with every other dress that she had tried on she prayed that this dress would be perfect. She zipped open the garment bag and gasped, her prayers had been answered!

The dress was beautiful. It was made of a gorgeous ivory silk that rustled lightly when she walked. The zipper was hidden in the back, easy to reach and undo, just for Gaara. The silk was overlaid by a lighter ivory lace that hugged the dress all the way down but created a small train where the silk did not. The bust line was heavily beaded and the beads got sparser on the way down the dress. It was the perfect dress. She stepped out of the dressing room and looked up at Naruto, his eyes were huge. She turned and was delighted that the dress flared out when she spun.

"This is it!" she said her eyes shining.

"Kiya it looks…you look stunning. Gaara will faint from blood loss." Kiya giggled, she caught sight of herself in the mirror and stepped up on the little foot stool to take in everything.

"Would you like a veil?" the sales woman asked her eyes starting to sparkle. Kiya nodded. The veil was secured into her low messy bun and she turned to the side. She truly saw herself as a bride in that moment.

"Oh my god." She whispered as her eyes started to tear up. "Naruto, I'm getting married." Her tears falling as she looked at her self. "I'm so happy!" she smiled through her tears. "And Gaara's coming in less than a month!" she started to jump up and down.

"Kiya let's get you out of your wedding dress before you start any physical activity." Naruto smiled as he led her to the dressing room.

"That's right! MY wedding dress!"

After she changed the sales lady zipped the dress up in a garment bag for Kiya and asked "and how will you be paying?" she frowned a little as Kiya produced a scroll that she had handed to every other vendor she had come in to contact with for her wedding. The woman opened it and read quickly, her eyes getting wider like everyone else's.

"The Kazekage? Your fiancée is the Kazekage?" the woman looked at her to Naruto then back again.

"Yes, he is. You may send your bill to him at that address and he will take care of it." Kiya said watching the woman copy the address then smile at her.

"I am so happy you found your dress here Kaze-hime." Kiya just smiled, she was getting used to the title and if anyone had asked she was starting to like it.

The month had passed and Gaara was due in Konoha today. Kiya stood anxiously looking to see if he was there yet, Naruto sat atop the open gates on the lookout for any movement. Kiya felt her stomach tighten at the thought of her seeing her fiancée again. She rubbed her hands together trying to air out her sweaty palms, Ino and Sakura stood waiting next to her, they had noticed how on edge she was and how quickly she talked. She was obviously incredibly excited.

"I see them!" Naruto shouted down to her as he jumped off the gates to join them. Kiya hopped from foot to foot itching to run and see for herself. She could make out a small group making its way toward the gates. As they drew closer Kiya heard the Hokage behind her saying something about them being late but Kiya didn't care. It was him! The burgundy jacket that whipped in the wind, his fiery red hair and those unmistakable eyes.

Kiya took off running; she couldn't wait, her arms out stretched, she had to hold him. She saw him drop his gourd and start running toward her too, his arms and fists punching the air to get him to her quicker. They collided, Gaara's arms tight around her waist and her arms around his neck. With the momentum of their running Gaara picked her up and spun her around as she laughed into his hair. Oh how he had missed that sound. He put her down and kissed her fiercely, finally claiming the lips he had been so long without. Her hands fisted in the collar of his jacket pulling him in closer as she kissed him back with just as much passion and vigor. A sudden clearing of a throat brought them back to reality. Gaara released her lips from his to look at his brother who had so conveniently interrupted them.

"I suggest you find somewhere else to do that, after all you are known to forget where you are sometimes." Kankuro poked fun at them for the time he had walked into Gaara's office the last week Kiya was in Suna just to get an eyeful of his little brother ripping clothes off his fiancée. Gaara only turned back to the Gates of Konoha where he saw, in this order: The Hokage smiling knowingly at him, Naruto giving him a thumbs up and a big smile. Sakura with a big smile and stars in her eyes at the wonderful display of love and Ino whose mouth was smiling for a whole different reason.

"Kiya! You didn't tell me he looked THAT good!" Kiya just threw her head back and laughed

"I told you Ino, I'm not sharing." Gaara put his arm around her and they walked through the gates.

Finally the arrangements had been made, everything was all planned out with the exception of Gaara's tux but that could wait till tomorrow.

"Gaara." Kiya purred into his ear as she fumbled with the keys to her apartment. He was not helping; he stood behind her kissing her neck and softly grabbing and squeezing her ass. Suddenly her neighbor's door opened and an older woman in her mid 50's walked out with her husband in tow. Gaara stepped back from her looking completely innocent.

"Kiya! Hello, how are the wedd-." She caught sight of Gaara. "Kiya is this dashing young man your fiancée?" she smiled at him and he inclined his head.

Kiya smiled "Yes! He is. Yume meet Subaku no Gaara: Kazekage. Gaara honey this is Yume my neighbor." Kiya handled the introductions well.

"Oh my! Kiya darling a Kage!" she bowed, quickly telling her husband who she was talking to and he bowed too. When she stood she seemed very happy and definitely approving of the way Gaara held himself.

"Kiya dear, we are going out to visit some family and we won't be home until tomorrow will you watch and make sure no one is trying to sneak around?" Kiya just nodded and watched the older couple disappear down the stairs.

Gaara was on her again from behind, growling low in his throat he said "Good now I won't have to worry about you waking up your neighbors." Kiya shivered against him as one of his hands made its way into her pants and started rubbing her clit.

"Oh Gaara! I won't be able to open the door if you keep that up." She said pressing her chest and her open palms against the outside of her door.

"Then I'll take you right here, up against your door." He pressed the obvious bulge in his pants up against her backside as proof that he would.

"Okay okay!" she whispered out trying to fit the key into the lock as he rubbed his slender fingers over her soaking cunt. Finally the door clicked open and she pulled his hand out of her pants and dragged him in by his jacket. The door slammed and she pushed him up against the door. This time, she was in charge, this was her domain and she would use it. She grabbed his wrist and pulled him down her hall way and shoved him into her room. He stumbled slightly ending up on her bed. She straddled him quickly trapping his hands between himself and her legs.

"So, did you miss me?" she smiled evilly down at him then leaned to suck on his neck.

"Kiya! You can't leave marks! I have an image." He protested half-heartedly.

"Just wear your robes and that scarf thingy, no one will see." She said into his neck. She leaned up and pulled off her shirt and zipped open his jacket so she could push her breasts against his chest. She had found he was incredibly sensitive behind his ear and returned there often. Finally it was too much to take and he over powered her.

"Enough with your games, I need you." His voice ground out. His newly freed hands grasped her breasts then pulled off the rest of his traveling gear and her pants. She rolled on top again not giving up as easily as she would have otherwise, she wanted to push him, see how much he could take.

Suddenly there was a loud banging on the door. "Kiya! Are you in there? I gotta talk to you." They heard Naruto yell through the door. Kiya just ignored him and ran her fingers all over Gaara's chest.

"Kiya aren't you going to answer your best friend?" Naruto whined. Kiya tried harder to block out Naruto's banging on the door.

She kissed Gaara before she got up and threw on her silk bathrobe. "I'll be right back." And she left the bedroom in a huff. The door banged open and Naruto could see that she was upset.

"What?" Kiya snapped. Naruto instantly went best gay friend mode

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"What's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong! You interrupted my first night with my fiancée in two and a half months! So say what you wanna say or else I'll flash you!" Naruto's face went white

"Gross!" he shouted as he ran out the door. "Wait is Gaara naked? Can I see?"

"NARUTO!" Kiya yelled and slammed the door in his grinning face. She leaned on the door. Then heard soft footsteps and looked up, the sight made her mouth water.

There he was in all his naked glory. Standing a few feet away from her, his arms crossed over his bare chest, his eyes liquid lust and that wonderful, perfect cock pointing right at her. She licked her lips and crawled toward him. He unfolded his arms slowly. She reached him and grabbed his thighs pushing him up against a wall. She took him all the way in and he groaned loudly. She sucked and licked until she had him clutching the wall for support.

"Kiya!" she heard his strangled almost whimper like plea of her name. She got up smirking at him and pulling her robe off her shoulders. She turned and pressed herself into the same position she was in when they were outside her door. She spread her legs and wiggled her ass a little. She felt his hands grip her waist and the tip of his manhood at her opening. Without warning she shoved herself backward sheathing him inside her.

"Ohhhh! Kiya!" he moaned out. He grabbed her hips again and thrust himself harder into her. It was her turn to moan. They both knew that they wouldn't last long after being separated for so long.

"God Gaara!" she cried out as he pushed her further into the wall with his harsh rhythm he set. One of his hands slid down around to her front and played with her clit.

"Ah! Harder Gaara! Harder!" she shrieked as he drove himself into her. One last push and she was screaming. His fingers dug into her hips as he came inside her.

They both crumbled to the floor in her hallway breathing hard. Kiya pulled herself over to him and laid her head on his arm.

"I missed you." She whispered into his bicep.

"I missed you too." He replied as he pulled her into a tight hug.


	13. The Night of the Party

The Night of the Party

A week before the wedding

"You know what's a fun word?" Kiya said absent mindedly as Gaara sat on the bed trying to figure out what he wanted his vows to say. Kiya had told him almost immediately after she got back to Konoha through letters that she wanted them to write their own vows, which was bad for him because he had already used up most of his best words proposing to her.

"No, what?" he replied

"Swatch! Isn't it just fun to say? SWATCH!" Kiya started to laugh

"I can't say that I have ever heard that word before." Gaara thought out loud.

"It's like a swatch of fabric, like this." She held up a small sample of fabric. Gaara just nodded and went back to trying to figure out what to say. Soon he gave up and went for a walk to try and clear his head.

"Gaara!" he heard Naruto run up next to him as he walked. "What's up man? Stoked to get married soon?" Gaara had become increasingly more open toward Naruto because he could often help Gaara if he needed a woman's touch without actually having to ask a woman and he needed help.

"I'm trying to write my vows but I am not sure what to say." Gaara looked at his friend.

"You mean you haven't written your vows yet? Kiya's gonna be pissed! She really needs to relax, maybe go out…." Naruto stopped walking. "And you need a party too. That's it! Bachelor/Bachelorette party! Tomorrow!" Gaara stood and waited for Naruto to calm down.

"Naruto, you are going to help me with my vows."

"Right! Let's do this!"

When Gaara had first come to Konoha he had instantly asked Naruto to be his best man, Naruto said that he would but he was already supposed to walk Kiya down the aisle. Naruto was almost as much a part of this wedding as the two getting married. He knew that they would both need him and told Tsunade to suspend his missions until this wedding was over so he had plenty of time to help Gaara with anything he needed help with and right now it was the vows.

"Okay Gaara," Naruto started. They were in his apartment that had been cleaned up a little since Gaara's last visit. "You can't just try and write vows in one take, you have to write a draft then fix it and fix it and fix it. Okay? So just start out with what you want her to know and what you can do for her." As Gaara thought and started to write Naruto thought about the time a week or so ago that Kiya had sent them out to go get their tuxedos.

"Why do I have to wear this again?" Gaara looked incredibly unhappy up on the foot stool looking at himself in the mirror.

"Because Kiya wants you to." Naruto answered standing next to him on a similar foot stool.

"There is too much material, I feel like I'm suffocating."

But he hadn't moved, he had let the tailors work. Naruto had come to the conclusion that whether he liked it or not, Subaku no Gaara was pussy whipped. From the first day he got here Naruto could tell that Kiya was good for Gaara, he wasn't as hostile to strangers, a little more laid back and very under her control, but not in a bad way, she would never abuse her power like that, except maybe in the bedroom. Naruto didn't want to go there, after all these were his two best friends going at it and he was not interested. Now a certain blushing puppet master he could most defiantly go there.

"Naruto?" he was brought out of his thoughts by Gaara handing him his vows to read over. Naruto looked at the paper and realized he couldn't read it.

"Holy hell Gaara! How do you read this? It's all…wonky." Naruto said looking at it. Gaara just pinched the bridge of his nose and grabbed the piece of paper Naruto had, turned it over then handed it back to him.

"Oh look at that!" Naruto said reading over what Gaara had wrote. "Gaara, this is really great! You just came up with this?" Gaara nodded "Wow, man. You're like a poet, I didn't really believe Kiya when she was talking about how you proposed but I can definitely see it. Looks like you are done! Go home and be with your fiancée and don't forget to tell her about the party tomorrow!" Naruto said as he sent Gaara on his way.

Kiya heard the door of her apartment open then close and felt the soft brush of grainy sand against her hand as Gaara walked into the room. She smiled at him from the floor where tiny scraps of paper and other craft things sat around her. She looked tired as she stood up and brushed off her pants. He opened his arms and she cuddled into his chest.

"I have some…odd news." Kiya sighed into him and waited for him to continue. "It seems that Naruto has come to the conclusion that we need to have fun and has arranged our Bachelor/Bachelorette party for tomorrow night."

"What?" Kiya shot out of his arms "I can't go out and have a party! I have too much to do and there is only a week left! I-" Gaara pulled her back into him.

"Kiya, it's alright." She relaxed in his arms into a standing puddle.

Gaara had noticed that this approach worked best on her when she was starting to freak out, which she did more frequently now that the wedding was so close. He figured that Kiya was trying to make this wedding perfect.

"Kiya, the wedding will be perfect whether or not the programs are cut straight." Gaara said softly into her hair and she started laughing quietly.

"You're right, you are so right." She pulled away to look into his eyes. He put both hands on her face as she leaned in and touched her forehead to his. They stayed that way for a few minutes then Kiya opened her eyes and hugged him. "Oh Gaara, what would I do without you."

"Come on its time for bed, you look tired."

The next day Gaara and Kiya were busy each doing what needed to be done before the party that evening. Gaara was rather uneasy about the whole situation and was not looking forward to hiding his appearance and not being able to interact with Kiya the way he usually does. People knew about their engagement, so obviously to avoid suspicion when he was 'under cover' as Kiya liked to say, he would have to act as though they were just friends. Kiya had told him last night not to get jealous if she dances with someone else.

She had said: "I want you to realize that if you get jealous and over react it only shows you don't trust in my love." He trusted her whole heartedly and aimed to prove it that night, even if he did get a little jealous. Gaara knew he didn't really seem like the jealous type because he had never really had or wanted anything that someone else did want or had but in truth he was incredibly possessive, another trait he blamed on the demon he had housed for most of his life.

He opened the apartment door to Kiya bustling around the apartment. "Have you seen my other little hoop earring that looks like this?" she asked him in a huff turning her head so he could look at the earring she had in her ear.

"No." then he noticed that as she was running around looking for her earring her hand was closed around something. "Kiya." He said lightly gripping her wrist and bringing it to her attention.

"Damn it!" she said and opened her hand to the missing earring. "Gaara, again. What would I do without you?" She said fastening the earring through her ear. "Honey what are you gonna wear?" he heard as Kiya disappeared into the bathroom. "Actually what are you gonna look like first, then we can figure that out."

Kiya came back out; it was at this point that Gaara got a good look at her. She was wearing a black tube dress that was skin tight. Her hair was loose and falling in waves around her shoulders and her makeup was dark to bring out her eyes. Her dress was short, up to the middle of her thighs and she wore bright pink pumps.

"Gaara?" she said waving a hand in his face.

"Oh, yes?"

Kiya smirked and asked again "What are you gonna look like tonight?" he seemed puzzled for a moment then remembered the transformation jutsu Kiya had talked about.

He shrugged and Kiya smiled "I'll do it then!" she closed her eyes and thought about the changes she could make. She still wanted him to be somewhat recognizable to the people that knew him but changed enough so that people in general wouldn't.

Once she got an idea she did the necessary hand signs and his appearance changed. The smoke cleared and Gaara stood waiting for Kiya to approve or disapprove. Kiya was floored! Even as a different person he was sexy! His hair was a dark auburn and fell in the same way that it normally did across his forehead. The 'Love' kanji was gone and his eyes were a dark blue, no longer rimmed in back but just as alluring. And for the perfect cover up Kiya gave him a small lip ring on the left side of his bottom lip. Gaara knew something was up when she gave him THAT look. She obviously still liked what she saw even with his disguise on.

"May I look in the mirror now love?" his voice was the same, thank god. Kiya nodded and pulled him to the bathroom.

He took in his new appearance; he had to admit that it was a good disguise. "Kiya? What is this?" he asked pointing to the lip ring.

"I just thought that people would never suspect you for the Kazekage if I gave you a piercing." It was a sound idea but he was sure that she had an ulterior motive. Also she sounded much too innocent about it.

"Anything else?" he asked waiting for her to confess.

"Fine! I wanted to know what you would look like with one cuz I think they're hot!" he smirked at her.

"And what's the verdict?" Kiya smiled her devious smile and pulled half of her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Very sexy, although I can say I prefer your tattoo." He had given up telling people that it was a scar and let them believe that it was a tattoo, after all tattoos are kind of like scars. He just smiled at her.

"Okay now for your clothes." She ran into the bedroom and started digging through his bag to see what he brought. "Ah-ha! This should be pretty good!" she pulled out some black slacks, a belt and wife beater, she hated that name but they were hot.

"Put these on, I'm looking through your other shirts." He did what she asked then assumed his usual stance behind her with his arms folded across his chest. She pulled out a dark blue dress shirt and turned around to give it to him but she stopped and stared, he was so hot! Once she was snapped out of it by Gaara's smirk she shoved the shirt into his hands.

"Here put this on then I'll fix it." Gaara looked at her

"Fix it?"

She smiled "yeah, there is a certain way to wear a dress shirt to a club and make it look good." He just accepted it and put the shirt on.

Once it was over his arms Kiya went to work. She rolled the cuffs up twice then pushed the sleeves up over his elbows. She smiled then buttoned the middle buttons of his shirt leaving two buttons on the top open and the bottom button undone.

"Now put your hands in your pockets." Kiya giggled. He did and looked up at her through his now auburn bangs

"Like this?" he was good! Kiya practically melted then she did some hand signs and released the transformation Jutsu so she could really look at him. His black rimmed jade eyes sparkled at her and his flaming red hair stood out against all the dark colors. Kiya almost fainted he was so ridiculously sexy.

"I wish you could go like this, how about I just hide your tattoo?"

He smiled "Kiya you know that won't work, I'll stand out too much." Kiya knew he was right.

"Okay after all you are still you under the jutsu." He smiled again at her as she did the hand signs.

There was a knock on the door and then Kiya heard Ino yell "Kiya! It's time for your party now ge-mmmph!" then they heard Naruto's voice

"Ino the last time I did that Kiya threatened to flash me! I knocked and that is good enough!" Kiya opened the door to her three best friends.

"Everyone is gonna meet us there, they are probably there already-whoa, who are you?" Ino said walking up to Gaara. He stepped back a little.

"You don't recognize me?" Gaara asked her pouring some extra ice into his tone. Once he spoke there was no doubt as to who he was.

Ino's face dropped the smile then she started to laugh "Wow! Kiya you got me! This disguise looks great!" Kiya just rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath.

"Well come on! Let's go!" Naruto said standing in the door way.

They arrived at the bar quick enough and there was a huge table set aside for them. Naruto had obviously gone out of his way to make this a great party. He even got Lee to wear a button on his jumpsuit and a plastic bracelet that said "Don't give me alcohol!" Everyone was there.

"Awwww thanks you guys!" Kiya said as she sat down. They were all looking at Gaara slightly confused.

"I put a transformation jutsu on him, just so no one outside this group recognizes him." Kiya explained before the question was asked. The rest of the party went very well, Hinata actually talked, Lee did not drink and there was plenty of dancing.

"Can I get a double shot of Patron?" Kiya said as she leaned on the bar. She had just come from the dance floor. Ino and Sakura had been dancing too but they had gone back to the table and their bottled water.

"Still the same huh Kiya?" she heard a voice say from her side. She turned to look at her ex-boyfriend, a frown in place.

"What do you want Taioma?" her shot came and she took it. She knew he was going to try something, it was in his nature. She had bruised his pride and now that she was back in the village it gave him a chance to bruise hers.

"I just wanted to know if the rumors I heard were true." He said sliding close to her and she slid away.

'How did I ever date this loser?' Kiya wondered to herself.

"What rumors?" she asked keeping her emotions perfectly obscured. Gaara had taught her how and she was beginning to see the usefulness of such a skill.

"The rumors that you are engaged to the Kazekage and are getting married this week." She could hear the anger in his voice as he tried to hold it back.

She let a smirk slip "Why should I tell you? After all we broke up. So fuck off!" Taioma was livid but he still tried to cling to his calm.

"I have a right to know. You just ran off to another village and fucked him didn't you, you slut!" he yelled.

Her strike was quick and accurate. She could hear the bone break in his nose as her fist made contact.

"You're just jealous! You are all alone because that blonde stick bitch dumped you and I have love. You wanna know what ass hole? I faked it every time because you couldn't satisfy me!" he started to get up to try and defend himself but she just kicked him in the balls.

Gaara was at her side "What happened?" he asked, ever calm. He was not worried for her; he knew she could take care of herself.

"Nothing, just taking out the trash." Kiya said as she grabbed the back of Taioma's collar and dragged him out the back door into the alley. Gaara followed just to make sure that she was okay.

Kiya threw him against the wall and waited for him to get up. Once he did he looked at her. He was pathetic.

"Taioma, I would like you to meet my fiancée," Kiya then released the transformation jutsu and she saw him flinch when Gaara's once again jade eyes swiveled in his direction. "Subaku no Gaara, Kazekage." Kiya finished.

"I knew it, you whore!" he tried to lunge at Gaara but found that his feet would not move. He looked down and saw sand holding his feet to the ground and starting to crawl up his legs. He knew of the Kazekage, Gaara of the Desert but his anger drove him to push the limits.

"I would appreciate it if you did not talk about my fiancée that way. " Gaara said his voice like ice daring Taioma to say anything. Taioma's anger shriveled then was engulfed in fear as Gaara stared him down. He tried to back away as Gaara advanced on him.

When he was no more than a foot from him Gaara stopped and said "I would also request that you never try to see her again. I may be a Kage and am bound by political courtesy to not kill you, but keep in mind that I am a reformed serial killer and I am not above maiming you for life if you ever speak that way about her ever again." His voice was low and measured but carried a sinister undertone that told Taioma that he was not joking and he would make good on his promise. Then he left and stood in front of Kiya.

"I will let you finish this." Giving her a quick kiss and going back inside.

"Kiya! What the hell do you see in that guy? He's crazy-" Kiya punched him in the jaw.

"Don't talk about my fiancée that way! And I don't have to explain myself to you! But I think I will just so you know all the things that you failed at!" Kiya screamed at him and the sand held fast.

"He actually cares about me! He just showed that, he protected me from you but he still trusts me enough to fight my own battles! You never did that! You always wanted me to stay at home and be a housewife! You are a jerk, you are an asshole who came here trying to ruin my wedding to a man that I love! If I so much as sense you anywhere near my wedding I will find you and I will crush you!" then Kiya turned and walked back into the club.

She felt so much better, she had been worried that Taioma would try something but now that he had she could tell the Hokage who had been very helpful and had become rather fond of Kiya.

Gaara was waiting at the door "are you alright?" he asked her and she smiled at him.

"Yes, I'm fine, relieved actually. Come on, you wanna dance?" she said as she did the hand signs and put the transformation jutsu back in place. He smiled back and nodded. The rest of the night was uneventful except for the few people who knew that Gaara was the guy dancing with Kiya and were quite shocked.

"Kiya would you like to go home?" Gaara whispered in her ear and she smiled deviously.

"Sure."

10 minutes later the apartment door was thrown open then violently slammed shut. Kiya and Gaara tumbled onto her sofa in her living room. Kiya did the necessary hand signs and Gaara was once again returned to normal. She seized his lips aggressively kissing him like it was the last thing she would ever do. She was lying on top of him and grinding her crotch down on to his.

He grabbed her ass "Oh Kiya!" he whispered but she heard it. She grabbed his shirt and tore it open, buttons popping and ricocheting off the walls. Gaara looked at her with mock anger; in truth he thought it was the hottest thing on the face of the planet. He shoved her down and rolled on top of her.

"I liked that shirt." He said shrugging it off but she just giggled saying

"I'll fix it for you, but for now…" and she leaned up and snatched his bottom lip with her teeth dragging him down for another brutal kiss.

He pulled her up into a sitting position and yanked her dress off and unclipped her bra. She pulled his black wife beater up and over his head. He grabbed her head, weaving his fingers into her hair and giving her a violent kiss as she deftly undid his belt and forcefully jerked it out of the belt loops. Her hands moved rapidly opening his fly in less than a second. He stood, pushed the pants over his lean hips and they fell to the floor. There was an electric sense of urgency in the air both of them trying to get at the other faster. Gaara pushed her back into the back of the couch as his fingers went right to her pussy, she was dripping. He had her on her hands and knees in less than three seconds. He couldn't wait and plunged himself in.

"AAHHH! Gaara!" Kiya screamed as he pushed in and out of her.

"Talk dirty for me baby." She heard Gaara growl low.

"Oh! Gaara! Fuck me harder! Harder! Make me scream like no one else can!" she moaned out. Gaara knew that once she started she didn't stop. "Shit! Oh Gaara! I love the sex we have! No one can fuck me like you! Yes! YES! Right there! OOOHHHHHH!" she practically howled. God he loved her!

Kiya couldn't stop, she needed more. "Oh! Gaara, give me more! I want more! AHH!" and he granted her request. He reached down and took hold of both her elbows wrenching them behind her back forcing her spine to arch unbelievably and using the extra leverage to push himself further into her. He leaned down to her ear, his pace never slowing.

"Like this babe? I can give it to you harder you just have to scream for it." Kiya couldn't think straight

"YES! I want it harder! I do, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, GAARA!" she threw her head back contorting her body even further with her climax. The sight of his fiancée in that position was burned into his mind as one of the sexiest things he had ever or will ever witness.

"Kiya!" he whispered as the tremors of orgasm shook him.

Gaara slowly let her arms down and she slumped her head on her arms and their hips still connected. He rubbed her back lightly as he slowly extracted himself from her.

"Oh Gaara. Do you have any idea how long I have been waiting for that?" he heard from the mass of black hair on the sofa.

"Waiting for what?" he asked just as out of breath as she was.

"For you to pull my arms like that, majorly sexy." She said and he smirked

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Once his legs were steady enough he turned her over and picked her up taking her to the bathroom. She always went to the bathroom after sex, something about an infection? Then after she finished up he picked her up and took her to bed. They were both exhausted. Outside the living room window lurked three very impressed best friends.


	14. The Wedding Day

The Wedding Day

9:00 am- Kiya's apartment

"Rise and shine Kiya! It's your wedding day! We gotta go get hair, nails and makeup done!" Ino yelled. Any time she got to get dressed up she was bright and sunny. Kiya groaned, she had had Sakura and Ino sleep over just so she wouldn't be alone and sleep in. Reluctantly she got out of bed and stretched.

'I'm getting married toady.' She thought and her nerves started to work their way into her throat but she pushed them down. Gaara was just as nervous right? The wedding started at 2: 5 hours left.

9:00 am- Naruto's apartment

"Gaara! Get out of bed you gotta get hitched!" he heard his brother call through the door. He hadn't slept well; he was so used to Kiya being there every night but she apparently wasn't allowed to see him until the wedding today, some crazy tradition so he was Kazekage-napped and brought here. He got up out of bed and opened the door.

"Hey Gaara, what did you get Kiya for a wedding gift?" Naruto asked trying to stare at Kankuro discreetly, who had stayed the night as well being a groomsman too.

"Wedding gift? She didn't list that among my responsibilities." Gaara was mildly scared that he had forgotten to get her a gift.

"Yeah, she got you something. Why don't you say that you want to give it to her after your wedding in Suna, which will give you some extra time to think about it?" Gaara just nodded and sat down for breakfast, this was going to be a long day.

10:00 am

Kiya's hair appointment started right on time. She had been here a week or so earlier and they did a test run on her hair. The stylist pulled Kiya's hair up and piled it on her head in elegant curls. Her side swept bangs were flattened a little so they laid nicely across her forehead. Then once it was secured she pushed in decorative silver pins that had tiny flowers made of diamond petals with sapphire middles on the end of each one. Gaara had gotten them for her just before he left Suna, there were about twelve and they stood out against her black hair. Ino and Sakura were getting their hair done a few chairs away. Kiya told them that they could wear their hair any way they wanted it just as long as it was out of their faces, she had also left the dresses to them the criteria being that it was around knee length and some shade of blue.

Ino had her hair down for once and straightened so it shined in the sun. Her usual bangs were pinned up so you could see both her eyes. Sakura had decided that she wanted a French twist and the style suited her well. Ino and Sakura had of course gone dress shopping together and found the perfect dress for both of them. It was a soft blue, not light but soft and was held up by chiffon straps that floated around their shoulders, it had a curved sweetheart neck line and flared out from the waist and draped around their legs. Kiya had instantly approved. The hair stylists were done and called in the makeup artists. Kiya had opted for a more natural look and Ino and Sakura had a touch silver eye shadow.

They headed to the nail salon and all got French manicures. They sat and gossiped with each other the whole time that Kiya almost forgot how nervous she was. When their nails were done it was around noon so they went to have lunch, they steered clear of the ramen bar and went to a small family owned restaurant.

"So Kiya what did you get Gaara for a wedding gift? Something kinky I hope." Ino said as she leaned across the table to hear Kiya's answer.

"I'm not sure if he would want me to tell you, it's a little personal." Kiya said smiling at the gift she had found two months ago.

"Come on Kiya! We won't say anything!" Ino pushed. Kiya was still not sure but they would never stop if she didn't say anything.

"Fine," Kiya said taking a deep breath and hoping Gaara wouldn't be mad. "I got him a teddy bear." Ino and Sakura were quiet.

"Wait, what? That doesn't sound very embarrassing." Sakura said sipping her tea.

"When Gaara was little he had this teddy bear and after his uncle tried to kill him it was his only friend. I wanted to get him a new one so he could start over with us. He still has the old one, it's hidden under his bed." Kiya explained and Ino's eyes sparkled with the romance and sheer adorableness of it. There was a collective 'Awwww'. Thinking of a 6 year old Gaara crying with his teddy was so sad but the thought of being given a second chance was so sweet!

The girls talked about various other things but tried to keep Kiya away from the subject of weddings, they figured that she would be nervous about it. It was 12:30 when they finished and they hurried back to Kiya's apartment to grab their dresses and any other things they might need. Kiya had decided they would get dressed at the Hokage tower, where the wedding and reception were being held. After all walking through the streets of Konoha in a wedding dress was not a super great plan.

1:00 pm- Naruto's apartment

"Come on Kankuro! Stop being such a slow poke, do you really want to make Gaara late for his own wedding?" Naruto yelled at the bathroom door.

"I'll be out in a minute just chill okay." The muffled reply came through the door.

"No! I will not 'just chill'! This is the biggest day in my two best friend's lives so far and I will not have Gaara be late! I will not stand for being late! I have had enough of Kakashi-sensei moments! What the hell are you doing any way?" Gaara just stood in the door way watching the scene. The bathroom door flew open and Kankuro came out.

"Nothing. Now can we go?"

Naruto and Sakura set up a time table so that each of their groups would not encounter the other; they had to keep Gaara from seeing Kiya today. Naruto knew that the girls had left for the Hokage tower at 12:30 so he planned to leave his apartment around one. Sakura also said that both groups would be at lunch around noon so they could go to ramen and Kiya would be sure to go somewhere else.

1:00 pm- Hokage tower

Kiya zipped up her dress and looked at herself in the full length mirror. She was getting married, today! She walked out into the room and looked up to see her friends shocked faces.

"Kiya! That dress is gorgeous!" Ino walked around her.

"Sakura? Could you help me with my veil?" Kiya said as she sat down and handed Sakura the veil. Sakura found the comb and eased it into her hair right at the top of her up do so it flowed over her curled hair and down her back. It was really there for decoration and tradition more than anything. Kiya stood up picked up her bouquet and noticed the photographer in the room for the first time and she smiled at his camera lens, 'click'. Kiya was nervous but she was happy and posed for pictures.

In a different part of the building the other photographer was in Gaara's room taking pictures. "Gaara why is your cuff just hanging like that?" Naruto asked

"I can't do buttons with just one hand." Gaara told him and Naruto fixed it.

This whole tux situation was not fun times but at least he didn't have to wear a bow tie, it looked so stupid! Gaara had a traditional two button black suit complete with vest and classic white shirt. The vest was blue along with his tie that had practically strangled him the first time he had put it on. Naruto and Kankuro had the same suit just without the vest. The photographer posed them several different ways most very natural, nothing to crazy. Shizune knocked on the door and opened it telling Gaara that it was time for him to walk up and get in his spot.

As he stood next to the platform where Tsunade was currently waiting, with his hands in his pants pockets and Kankuro behind him he started to get nervous.

"Kankuro?" he whispered and Kankuro leaned in "Do I look okay?" was all he could think of to get Kankuro to ask

"Are you nervous Gaara?" Gaara looked at him from the corner of his eye

"Of course I'm nervous! I'm getting married in," He looked at the clock "less than 10 minutes!" Kankuro smiled at him

"You forgot something."

"What?"

Kankuro looked down the aisle "You are marrying Kiya. She's perfect for you dude, and you are gonna be happy for the rest of your life." Gaara started to calm down until her heard the music start and the doors open.

Kiya stood at the back of the line with Naruto just out of sight of the doors. She clutched his elbow

"Naruto? How do I look?" he looked at her then smiled

"You look absolutely beautiful, if I were straight I would be hella jealous of Gaara. I'll be surprised if he doesn't cry when he sees you. Thank you for asking me to walk you down the aisle, it means a lot." Kiya smiled then she heard the music start and saw Ino disappear into the room. She squeezed Naruto's arm and her bouquet of white Calla lilies as Sakura stepped through the door and they were closed.

"This is it." Kiya breathed as she felt Shizune pick up her train and straighten it behind her, she was ready to walk down the aisle.

Gaara watched as the two bridesmaids walked down the aisle and took their places opposite him.

"Just take a deep breath you will be fine." He heard Kankuro murmur behind him. Gaara took a deep breath and let it out slowly as the doors opened. There she was! Good gods she was beautiful! Kiya looked up at her husband-to-be and her eyes started to water but she smiled through it. She started to walk and suddenly it was like the world had slowed down. She looked into his eyes and he looked right back and he knew that she was crying not because she was sad but just the opposite, she was happy.

Kiya and Naruto stood in front of Tsunade's platform. "May I ask who gives this lovely bride?" Tsunade's voice was strong but had a motherly quality to it.

"I, Uzumaki Naruto, do." Tsunade smiled as Naruto gave Kiya a kiss on the cheek and switched her hand over to Gaara's and Kiya gave her bouquet to Sakura to hold during the ceremony. Then Naruto went to stand behind Kankuro.

"You look…" Gaara struggled to find a decent word but Kiya only smiled. They turned hand in hand to Tsunade as she talked about marriage and did the exchanging of rings.

"I understand that you have written your own vows but also wish to do the traditional vows in addition?" Tsunade asked and Kiya and Gaara nodded. Tsunade motioned for them to start. Kiya whipped hers out of her bouquet that Sakura had been holding.

"Gaara I have to do mine first cuz I know after yours I'll be crying too much to say mine." Kiya said and Gaara smiled that tiny smile for the first time in front of other people.

Kiya opened the paper and started to read. "Gaara, I always knew what I wanted in a man but I had never found it until I met you. You are calm and collected but still sensitive and passionate toward my feelings. I don't know what you were looking for in a woman but I know that I can love you unconditionally, be there for you when you need someone the most and make you laugh when no one else can. I may even help you with your paper work from time to time. Gaara, I love you and I always will." She felt Sakura's hand on her shoulder and turned to take the offered tissue. Gaara smiled at her and reached into his jacket to pull out his vows. He opened them and read, his voice was quiet and calm but carried in the relatively small room.

"Kiya, I never thought that I would come to love someone, ever. When I first met you I was confused by your outgoing personality and your blatant disregard for my status and title. But then I started to realize that you did not care about my title and cared about me for me, I have never had that before. I can give you the love that I never thought I would ever feel for someone else. Kiya, I trust you completely and you know what it means for me to say that. I will never make you cry out of sadness and if any one does I will protect you. I love you and I will do anything for you." He closed the paper and looked up at her.

The tears were rolling down her face but her smile never faltered. He put his hands on her face and wiped his thumbs over her cheeks to clear away the tracks. Kiya put her hand over his and gave it a squeeze.

"I told you." She giggled through her choked up throat.

"Don't cry love." He whispered so only she could hear. Then they turned back to Tsunade whose eyes were watering.

She cleared her throat and went on with the ceremony. "Subaku no Gaara, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? To love her and cherish her, to honor her and be faithful to her, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer until death do you part?"

Gaara stared into her eyes "I do." And Kiya smiled.

Then Tsunade turned to Kiya. "Kiya, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? To love him and cherish him, to honor him and be faithful to him, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer until death do you part?"

Kiya grinned "Yes! Of course I do!" and Tsunade smiled again "Very well then by the power vested in me as the Hokage of the Fire nation, I hereby pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Gaara and Kiya collided like magnets. His hands around her waist pulling her in tight against him and her arms thrown around his neck pulling him into their first kiss as husband and wife. The clapping broke them apart and Gaara couldn't help the smile that inched itself across his face as they walked down the aisle together.

The small reception Hall was perfect, very simple but nice. The table cloths were a light blue with white china settings. In the middle of each of the four circular guest tables was a tall cylindrical vase full of white calla lilies. Kiya hadn't bothered with a seating chart, everyone knew everyone else so she figured that it wouldn't be a problem. The sweethearts table was in the middle of two other tables where the bridal party was sitting. All the guests filed into the room and took a seat and the happy chatter began.

After little while Tsunade stood up and clapped for everyone's attention. "I would like to introduce for the first time, the Kazekage and the new Kaze-hime, Mr. and Mrs. Subaku no Gaara."

There was loud cheering as Gaara and Kiya walked into the room. She had taken off her veil and the back of her dress bustled so the train was gone. Gaara had an arm around her with a hand on her hip as he steered her toward the dance floor. He pulled her in to him, placed both hands on her hips as she snaked her arms around his neck and the music started. Kiya didn't hear it though; she was too busy looking at her new husband.

"Gaara." She said in his ear

"Hm?" he sounded perfectly at ease.

"We just got married." Kiya said, not really believing what they had just done.

"Yes." He said back. Kiya smiled into his neck.

"I'm so happy." One of his hands came up and brushed her cheek

"Me too."

The song ended and Gaara and Kiya went to sit down. It was time for food! They were not a particularly affectionate couple in public so they just held hands under the table while eating their food. After that Naruto decided it was time for the toasts before the cake was cut. He stood up and looked around to make sure all the guests had some sort of beverage.

Then began "I have known Kiya and Gaara separately for a long time. I consider both of them close personal friends. I can't tell you how happy I am that they found love with each other. Gaara was the first person to really understand what I had been through as a child, in fact he had it worse and I am glad that I changed him for the better, for Kiya. Kiya was the first person I ever told about myself, she was the first person that I had really opened up to and I knew then that Gaara needed her. I hoped for 3 years that Kiya would go to Suna and meet Gaara and fall in love and for 3 years I was disappointed. But then just a few months ago she was sent to fix the library and I am happy to say that I was right! I don't think I could be happier for you guys. I hope you have a wonderful marriage and life and I'm just gonna say I can't wait to see who the kids take after."

"Naruto!" Kiya yelled.

"Well it's true!" he said and she just rolled her eyes and took a sip of her drink.

Sakura stood and gave a sweet speech about how she had always known that Kiya would be a great woman, and how lucky Gaara is to have her in his life. He agreed.

Kiya then stood "I want to thank everyone for coming to our wedding. I'm not really sure what I should say except enjoy yourselves and be happy."

Gaara whispered in her ear "the cake."

"Oh! Right! I guess we have to cut the cake first."

Their cake was not extraordinary, it was fairly plain. It was a circular 3 tier cake. It was white with silver bands around the base of each tier and a calla lily on top. Gaara had confided to her that he really liked cake in one of his letters after she asked him what kind of cake she should avoid. He had said he liked anything just as long there was no berry filling in it and Kiya had to agree. She had picked a plain white cake with a cream cheese filling and butter cream frosting. Gaara stood behind her his arm looped around through hers holding the knife and she set her hand on top of his.

"This has got to be the worst way to cut a cake ever." Kiya laughed as the small piece was scooted onto a plate. Gaara picked up the fork and fed her a bite and she did the same for him. He set the plate down and hugged her. The rest of the afternoon/evening went by quickly with dancing and general rowdiness.

Around 6:30 pm Gaara leaned over to Kiya "we should be getting home, we wouldn't want to miss our own wedding night." Kiya had almost forgotten!

"But what about our presents? How will we get them home to my apartment then home to Suna?"

Gaara smirked "I'm sure the Hokage would allow us to borrow some form of transportation. As for to your apartment why don't we ask someone who is willing to do us a favor."

"Lee-kun? Would you do me a big favor?" Kiya asked batting her eyelashes.

"Yosh! You name my task Kiya-hime and I will complete it with youthful joy and happiness, for there is nothing I would not do for the newly made wife of the Kazekage!"

Kiya smiled at him "Could you take the presents back to my apartment? It would really help me out."

Lee spun around then nice guy pose "I see! It is training! Gai-sensei! I am embarking on youthful training to keep a beautiful romance together!"

Gai had anime tears running down his face. "It is a beautiful cause Lee! You must do your best!"

"I will!" and Lee was out the door carrying almost half the presents.

Kiya sat back down in her seat and cuddled close to Gaara, her head wedged perfectly in the crook of his neck. He laid his head on hers and rubbed her shoulder. It was their wedding; they could do what they wanted.

After a few minutes, Lee materialized in front of them. "Kiya-hime! I have finished the task that you have given me-"

Before he could start to rant about youthfulness or something else Kiya said "Thank you Lee. It means a lot. Oh! Look over there Sakura looks awfully lonely, why don't you ask her to dance?" Kiya pointed to Sakura sitting alone at her and Ino's bridesmaid table.

"Yes Kiya-hime! You are most kind helping me find my own youthful romance in the midst of your wedding!" and with that he was off. Kiya felt a hand on her waist leading her out of the door and toward her apartment.

"Kiya you have an inner tactician, I have never seen some one so skillfully avoid a rant about youth from Lee. If we ever have a war I will make sure to consult you." Gaara said in a low voice as they walked leisurely through the streets.

Kiya laughed "you just have to know how to divert his attention. Gaara, did you have fun?" Gaara looked at her and smirked

"I married you today; I suppose one could classify that as fun." She smiled and let him pick her up and transport them to her apartment.

A/N: sorry this chapter ends so randomly I just knew that if I kept going it would be way too long so the next one will be picking up right where this one left off.


	15. The Wedding Night

The Wedding Night

Her living room was covered in presents, had they really gotten this much stuff?

"Geez! I hope we didn't get like a zillion of the same thing!" she said wading through the presents to sit on the couch. He sat down beside her and draped his arm across the back of the couch and around her shoulders.

Kiya started to laugh "Smooth move." Gaara only smirked.

Kiya looked at him "Can we open a few?" Gaara just shrugged and was assaulted with a happy squeal from Kiya. "YAY!" she grabbed the first one.

"Oh can you grab some paper and write down what we got and who it's from?" Gaara looked again confused.

Kiya laughed "So we can write thank you cards to them for their presents." He just nodded. Kiya pulled the first box on to her lap and opened the card.

"'To Kiya and Gaara from Temari and Shikamaru.' They are just so cute together don't you think?" She said

"What?" she heard Gaara say and she stopped; it seems that Gaara didn't know about his sister and Shikamaru.

Kiya laughed awkwardly then she heard him reply "she is old enough to make her own decisions and I won't stop her I just wish she had chosen some one more…dedicated."

Kiya just smiled and thought 'Oh he dedicated alright just only in one room in the house.' She pulled the paper off the box, it was a set of 4 wine glasses. "Oooh! I like wine!" Kiya said. Gaara just shook his head with a small smile on his face.

"She's trying to get you drunk."

Gasp "Gaara! No she's not, silly. She wants us to invite her and Shika over for dinner, there are 4 glasses. If she wanted to get me drunk she would have given me a bottle of Belvedere and a double shot glass."

Gaara just looked at her but she had moved on to the next present.

"This one is from Naruto, oh and this one too!" she set the bigger box next to her on the couch and opened the smaller one. Kiya's laugh echoed through the room.

"What is it?" Gaara asked and she pulled out the present.

"It's a shot glass set and a fifth of Belvedere! HE'S trying to get US drunk! Oh! And have sex by the looks of it!" she said as she pulled out a black and red lingerie set. "It matches your hair." She giggled.

"Maybe you should try it on." He said trying to sound normal, well as normal as he could sound. However it didn't work, he saw Kiya smile from the corner of his eye.

"How about a little later? It's not even 8 yet. Maybe we can get through all this stuff and spend tomorrow in bed." She said suggestively. She was good.

"Like I said: an inner tactician." Gaara murmured to himself but she heard.

Kiya put the opened box on the ground at her feet and put the next one on her lap. She pulled the paper off and opened the box. A gasp and she closed the box quickly. Gaara looked at her, what could give that reaction?

"Gaara, have you ever thought about kids?" so that was it.

"Honestly no, but that does not mean that I don't want any." Kiya nodded and opened the box again and pulled out baby clothes.

"I guess we know that Naruto really wants to be an uncle." She said as she held up the clothes.

She was feeling that odd girly urge to just fawn over how cute the little pajamas were, they even had bears on them! She looked through the clothes but the thing that was her undoing were the tiny baby shoes.

"Awwww! Look! It's just so adorable with the little shoes!" her voice climbed an octave at a time so by the end Gaara couldn't even understand what she was saying.

"Kiya," he said in a calm voice "why don't we wait a year or two? So we can have some time to ourselves and adjust to being married first." He said taking the shoes from her and putting all the clothes back in the box.

Kiya nodded "You are right, besides I'm too young to be a good mom." She put the box down and tried and failed to pick up the present from Kankuro. "What in the world?" she pulled off the paper "YAY! I have always wanted a crock pot!"

"What is a crock pot?" Gaara felt stupid saying the name, it sounded dumb.

"It's a slow cooker and magical! It cooks the food all day! You just throw the ingredients in, turn it on and walk away. Then come back 8 hours later and you have a whole dinner ready!" Gaara was not sure why you would need to cook something for that long but Kiya was obviously excited about it.

The rest of the presents were opened by 8:30. In addition to Temari's, Naruto's and Kankuro's gifts they got a sake set from Tsunade, more lingerie and a bottle of wine from Ino, a china dish set from Sakura, silver flatware and 2 candle sticks from Kiya's neighbor Yume, a hand bound marriage journal from Tsumayo, a copy of "The Best Cookbook Ever!" from Choji, a set of weights from Gai and Lee, a waffle iron from Kiba, an everyday dish set from Hinata, an encyclopedia set from Shino and a set of silk sheets from Neji and Tenten.

Kiya leaned back onto the couch once she verified that all the gifts were opened. "Wow that was the most interesting array of stuff I think I have ever gotten." Kiya said and Gaara just nodded. Her mind wandered back to the baby clothes and she was suddenly curious.

"Gaara, how many kids do you want?" he looked at her.

"I'm not sure; I would say no more than four though." Kiya turned to him a little surprised

"Four? Wow I was thinking like 2 but I suppose I could live with 4. I didn't really expect you to want that many." Gaara just shrugged. He honestly liked the idea of having a family and giving his children what he never got as a child, having Kiya pregnant by him was not an unattractive idea either.

Kiya spotted the red Lingerie that Naruto had given them and smiled.

"Enough about kids for now, why don't we enjoy our wedding night?" She got up and walked to the bedroom.

She heard him get up and follow her, she had decided to forgo the set for tonight and after all, him pulling her out of her wedding dress would be much more meaningful. She reached for the door handle but before she could open the door Gaara picked her up.

"I'm told it's a tradition for the new husband to carry his wife over the threshold and seeing as I am a new husband and you are my wife it is only fitting that I carry you." Kiya laughed as his sand opened the door.

Once in the room he kicked the door shut and set her down. He had taken off his jacket, vest and tie and unbuttoned his cuffs in the living room as they were opening presents so he was left in a shirt, pants and a belt. Kiya untucked his dress shirt and slowly undid the buttons. Once the shirt was open she ran her hands up his chest and around his neck, a hand tangling in his hair. She pulled him lightly down for a kiss. Their lips pressed against each other softly. Gaara's arms wound around her waist and upper back hugging her to him lightly as he kissed her.

They parted only slightly and Kiya whispered "I love you Subaku no Gaara."

And he whispered back "I love you too Subaku no Kiya." And she smiled as her eyes began to water and a tear escaped her eye. She had not had a family name since her parents died when she was 7, she had insisted on being called just Kiya until the memory of her family name faded into the background.

Gaara smiled and rested his hand under her chin as his thumb wiped away the tear and said what he would always say "Don't cry love."

And Kiya hugged him to her, her head under his chin and her arms around his waist. When they parted Kiya's hands found his chest again and brushed up and around his shoulders bringing the shirt off with them. It fell to the floor and she smiled at him. She pulled him back to the bed and sat him down. She stood in front of him and started pulling pins out of her hair. Once all her curled hair was loose she pulled him back up so he was standing and her hands tugged on his belt then the zipper of his pants. They rustled to the floor and he kicked them away.

"I never told you how beautiful you looked today." He murmured into her hair as he pulled her into himself.

His hands slid across her back and found the tiny zipper that held the dress on. He unzipped it slowly giving her a loving kiss then pulled the dress off of her. It fell to the floor in a heap and she stepped out of it. He picked her up again and laid her on the bed then climbed over her. She had gone without underwear today and his had come off with his pants. He wove his fingers into her hair and kissed her passionately, telling her how he felt the best way he could.

"Gaara, I don't want it rough, not tonight. I just want you to love me." She said looking into his jade eyes. He smiled down at her and just nodded.

He kissed her again as he slipped himself into her. "Mmmmmmm." She moaned into his mouth as he pushed in further. Kiya's hands made the familiar journey up his chest and around his neck, pulling him in. once he was in fully he pulled out slowly then pushed back in. Kiya let her head loll backward onto the pillow and he kissed her neck. His hands roamed her sides, occasionally rubbing a palm over her breasts.

"Ohhh, Gaara." Her voice wafted through the air.

"Kiya." He answered and kissed her again. He hooked his hands under her then over her shoulders, using the extra leverage he sped up just slightly. Kiya moaned and brushed her fingers through his hair. He kissed up and down her neck never lingering too long in one spot. They started to sweat and their bodies started to stick together. Gaara pulled his left hand out from under her and placed it on her hip pushing her harder onto him. He opened his eyes and looked down at Kiya. Her eyes were shut tightly and her mouth was open and panting. He could feel her contracting around him and he could tell they were close.

"Kiya," he panted "look at me." Her eyes opened and she looked into his.

She took in his appearance: bangs stuck to his forehead slick with sweat, his mouth open breathing hard and his eyes hooded with lust and love. She loved this man so completely. He kissed her again as he came throwing his head back releasing a low moan. The feel of him pumping himself in as hard as he could and coating her insides made her climax around him forcing more tremors from his body. Kiya's eyes slid open and she looked at his face again it was fixed in a snarl and his eyes were squeezed shut, then his muscles started to relax and his face lost the fierceness. He collapsed on top of her wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her in as close to him as he could. She stroked his hair then kissed his forehead.

"I have never been loved like that." She whispered in his ear, rubbing his back.

Gaara hugged her tighter "Me either." He nuzzled her collar bone.

They stayed that way for a long time, just basking in the love that they each had for the other. When Kiya felt her eye lids start to droop she knew that it was time to go to the bathroom then go to bed. She patted his shoulder and he rolled off her. She went to the bathroom then came back and cuddled into his side.

"Kiya, I love you." He said and she just smiled

"I love you too Gaara." They kissed good night then rolled over to go to sleep.

Kiya woke up to a banging on her door. "Really? Give me a fucking break it's the day after my god damn wedding!" she said as she rolled out of bed and put on her bathrobe.

She opened the door rubbing her eyes and yawning to her three best friends. "Guys, you are aware that it's the day after my wedding right?" Kiya said and their smiles grew bigger

"Yeah. We wanted to know if you liked our presents." Ino said. Kiya turned to look at the clock on the wall: 9:30 am.

"So you woke me up at 9:30 to ask if I liked your presents?" Kiya asked leaning on the door but they didn't hear her. Gaara had just come out of the room wearing a pair of pajama bottoms. He rubbed his eyes then looked up and stopped seeing three pairs of eyes ogling him until Kiya snapped her fingers in their faces

"You guys came here hoping to catch a glimpse of Gaara didn't you?" each of their faces showed a different amount of guilt.

Kiya sighed. "This doesn't mean I hate you. Sorry." She said before she shut the door in their faces.

Gaara was standing in the kitchen with the carton of milk in one hand and a glass in the other.

"I'm going back to bed." Kiya said.

Gaara just nodded he could tell she was annoyed at being woken up just so her friends could get a look at her husband. Kiya woke up again at about 11:00. Sure it was only another hour and a half but that's all she had needed. She stretched then noticed the smell of pancakes.

"Did he make me breakfast?" Kiya whispered and made her way down the hall. She walked into the kitchen and almost ran back out again she was laughing so hard. Gaara stood in the kitchen in the midst of the biggest mess she had ever seen.

He turned to look at her and said "I figured out how to use the waffle iron."

She giggled "And completely destroy my kitchen by the looks of it." He just smiled and nodded toward a plate of waffles.

"Wow! These look great!" Kiya said.

Gaara had never cooked before and she was curious as to how he made them so perfect the first time.

"Gaara you are so sweet, thank you for making me breakfast." Kiya said as she gave him a kiss.

He didn't tell her that the waffle iron came with a book about how to make waffles with the waffle iron, the thing even beeped when it was done. Not really a hard to figure out contraption. Thank you Kiba.

After breakfast Kiya decided that she would go out and find her friends. She jumped in the shower and started to wash her hair when she heard the shower door open and Gaara stepped in.

"You could have always told me you wanted to shower with me." She said through the water that was rinsing out the shampoo from her hair. She felt arms wrap around her waist and pull her out from under the water back into a hard chest she knew very well.

He whispered "what's the fun in that?" she had always felt safe with him curled around her like this. She wiped the water out of her eyes and turned around to give him a kiss. He pushed her up against the tiled wall of the shower.

"AHH!" Kiya shrieked as the wall touched her bare back "It's so cold!" she started to laugh at his 'I'm-not-amused-I-thought-you-were-hurt' face.

"Oh come on! It's a natural reaction, see?" she swung him around and pushed his back against the tile. She laughed even harder when he jerked away from the wall. "Told you!" and he just smirked that sexy smile and grabbed the shower head. He pulled it so it sprayed on the tile and pushed her back into the wall.

The hot water did the trick and the wall was now the furthest thing from her mind. She hooked her leg around his hip as his fingers pushed at her opening.

"Oh Gaara, you're insatiable." She moaned as two fingers pushed into her and rubbed her G-spot. She giggled to herself 'G for Gaara.' She thought.

He smiled at her and whispered "Only when it comes to you."

She stood on the ball of her foot, her toes creating a 90 degree angle trying to make herself taller so he could get to her easier. He pushed the head of his cock into her and thrust up. It was a slightly awkward position with him being so much taller than her and finally he got tired of it. He grabbed her other leg and pulled it up. She was suspended in mid air, her only contact points being her back on the shower wall, his hands on the back of her knees and his cock pushing into her. She found it incredibly sexy and wrapped her arms around his neck shoving her lips against his. She wrapped her right leg around his hips as he dropped it and braced himself with his hand on the wall.

"Oh! Gaara!" she moaned with a particularly hard thrust right into that one spot, she had never known the name, it was just 'that one spot'. She heard him growl into her neck and she felt her pussy contract at the sound. His teeth grazed her pulse

"Oh! God, Gaara! Do that again!" she moaned as her fingers raked through his damp red hair.

He did it again then bit down, not hard enough to break the skin but enough to leave a mark. She moaned louder urging him to go faster. She knew that her back would be bruised from the wall but she couldn't find it in herself to care, besides finding the marks the next day or in their case later that day, was part of the fun!

"Harder Gaara! Harder!" he threw the leg that he still had in his hand over his shoulder and wrapped his now free hand around her waist to hold her up. Kiya was almost folded in half with one leg around his waist and the other over his shoulder. He pounded into her hitting that spot over and over. He felt her tighten around him and pushed the limit going even faster. She screamed as her walls clamped down on him but he didn't stop, drawing out her orgasm until he felt a rush of liquid around him that sent him over the edge.

Kiya was panting hard, that had never happened to her before. "Oh my god! Gaara, you made me cum for real! That has never happened before!" he was panting with her, his forehead on her shoulder.

She felt more than heard him chuckle then he said "well, I'm just that good."

Kiya smiled "Still as cocky as ever, I see." He pulled his head up so he could look at her

"You would know." And smiled a lopsided smile showing off a hint of one of his fangs.

Kiya smiled back "I think you can put me down now." He pulled out and lowered her legs slowly so she could stand.

"Owwww! I'm all cramped up from being bent every which way. So much pain." She said as she stretched herself out.

They showered quickly rinsing all the sweat off. After the shower they got dressed then started their day by walking down the street. Kiya knew he wasn't a big public display of affection kind of guy so she just put her hand on his elbow like she always had and they meandered their way through the streets, just enjoying each other's silent company.

They found themselves at the ramen bar and heard two loud blonds arguing about something.

"It's not my fault! It was your idea originally!"

"Are you blaming this on me? I never said we should go over the day after the wedding!"

"Shut up both of you! Fighting about it isn't doing us any good; we should wait until they come out then apologize!" Sakura yelled at them.

"Apology accepted." Kiya said as she stood behind them. All three of them whipped around to look at her.

"You mean you aren't mad?" Ino asked.

Kiya laughed "I'm a little mad but I could never stay mad at you guys for too long, you are my best friends!" they smiled.

"Hey Gaara, what's up?" Naruto said and Gaara shrugged.

Naruto laughed "Hey you guys want some ramen? Ino's paying, right?" he said as he looked at her, he knew she couldn't refuse to buy the newlyweds a meal and thus be agreeing to by everyone's food. Ino sighed then nodded.

They ate their lunch with Naruto and Ino telling Gaara random stories about Kiya or Naruto telling Kiya about the time he had saved Gaara's life.

"Hey Gaara I bet she never told you about the time she beat the body shot time record!" Kiya looked at Naruto, horrified.

"Naruto! He doesn't need to hear that story." But alas it was too late.

"What's a body shot?" Gaara asked and Naruto grinned deviously.

"It's where somebody lays down on a table and has a shot of alcohol placed somewhere on them then the person who is doing the challenge has to take it without using their hands." Gaara looked a little puzzled

"How do you do it without your hands?" he asked

"You just have to grab it with your mouth then knock it back like any other shot. Kiya did 8 shots of tequila in 35 seconds!" Kiya was hiding her face in her hands. She couldn't believe that Naruto was telling Gaara this, what would he say?

"Really?" he sounded…intrigued. Kiya looked up and saw that familiar curiosity in his eyes. She ventured a smile

"Yeah, I got a little plaque on the wall of the bar, it's still there. However the next day was not fun, I had already had a few drinks when I beat the record so needless to say I had a hell of a hangover." Gaara nodded the tiniest of smiles on his face.

The rest of the day was spent in Kiya's apartment with Ino, Sakura and Naruto.

"When are you leaving to go back to Suna?" Naruto asked as they were getting ready to leave for the night.

Kiya looked at Gaara. "We will probably leave in the next 2 days, I'm sure the council is livid by now that I left for this long." Gaara said.

Naruto nodded "We will try to come and visit as often as possible. I want to see my nieces and nephews before too long too!" he said.

"Naruto!" Kiya scolded him and pushed him out the door. She waved as the three of them made their way down the stairs and out of the apartment building.

She closed the door and sighed. "I'm going to miss them." She said to Gaara and he nodded. He took her hand and led her to the bed room he helped her out of her clothes and into bed. He pulled off his vest and jacket along with his pants and joined her in bed. She scooted into his arms and laid her head on his chest.

"Are we really leaving in 2 days?" she felt him take a deep breath

"I'm afraid so, I have to get back to Suna."

Kiya nodded then yawned it was definitely time for bed. She leaned up and gave him a good night kiss then rolled over and went to sleep.

The next day was spent packing up all of the things that Kiya needed from her apartment. She told the Hokage that she would donate her furniture to whatever the Hokage needed it for. They would be leaving the next day and they settled down for their last night in Konoha. The day finally came and Gaara and Kiya stood at the gates with a cart full of wedding presents. Kankuro and Temari had left the day after the wedding to assure the council that the Kazekage would be back soon. Kiya hugged each of her friends, her former boss at the library and the Hokage who had all come to see them off. Kiya surprisingly was not crying, she told each of them good bye in her own way then she stepped back and looked at all of them.

"Thank you guys for coming to see me off, I will try to come back and visit as much as I can. I will miss you!" they all waved as she and Gaara turned and began the journey back home to Suna.

A/N: No this is not the end! There is about one more short chapter, I still have to do the wedding in Suna and stuff!


	16. What Happens Now?

What happens now?

3 days later

"Finally! Why the hell do you live in the desert?" Kiya whined as they came into sight of the village. Gaara just smiled and kept walking. Suddenly there was a huge roaring noise and Kiya looked up. There was a huge crowd waiting for them at the gates. It reminded Gaara of the time he had died then come back to life. The village had all come out to see him. It seemed that his marriage was a big enough occasion for the village to stop and wait for him and his new wife.

"Wow Gaara they really missed you!" Kiya said as the villagers started to wave.

"I am a good Kazekage." Was his reply, Kiya smiled up at him

"And a good husband." He smirked.

They were nearing the gates, it did seem like the entire village had just stopped. Gaara and Kiya entered the gates and headed straight to the Mansion. Gaara and Kiya climbed the stairs to the third floor and walked to Gaara's room.

"I guess this is OUR room now huh?" Kiya said looking around

"It has always been our room, you just didn't know it." Gaara said as he set her bag down next to the closet. Kiya smiled and looked around the room again.

"Gaara, when are we gonna get married here?" he stood up and thought for a moment.

"I suppose we will wait for a little bit. I have to catch up on paper work and there is no doubt the villagers will want to have a festival to meet you formally." Gaara thought out loud "In a week and a half is my guess." He said finally. Kiya couldn't believe it!

"Wow! Geez I thought this thing would go down like tomorrow! Oh well." Gaara finished with his bag and started to put her things in the closet but then stopped and turned to her.

"Kiya? Will you be my secretary again? I found having one very helpful."

Kiya laughed "Do you think I could work at the Library again too?"

Gaara smiled and turned to finish putting her things away and came across a box wrapped in white paper. "

Kiya?" he said and she turned to him. He held up the box

"Oh! I forgot! That is your wedding present from me! We should exchange those." Kiya said and Gaara remembered that he still had to get her something

"Kiya, do you think we could wait until after the next wedding? We should be fully married before we exchange gifts." Kiya looked at him but accepted what he was saying. They unpacked then Gaara decided that he would start on the paper work tomorrow.

The next day they were back to their old routine, it was almost like nothing had changed. Kiya worked at the library until 1:30 then went to Gaara's office to help out. It was true he had a pile of paper work to do and the council was furious that he had left for so long to get married to a woman that did not have their approval. However the Kazekage was unmoved by their arguments against her and kept the plans on schedule. The thing that ruined the councils argument was the fact that the entire village already knew about Gaara getting married and had started the preparations for the festival 2 months ago.

It was two days before the festival and Kiya was worried about what she was supposed to do. She was in his office filing the papers that he had finished after pulling an all-nighter to finish up the last of the papers left over from the pile that had accumulated over the time he was in Konoha.

"Gaara, I don't have to like make a speech or anything do I?" she said.

He looked up at her "I imagine they will want you to say something." Then going back to the paper he was looking at.

"Shit, what should I say?" she said sitting down in one of the chairs in front of his desk. He looked up at her again

"I don't know." He said thinking of something appropriate for her to say. He couldn't think of anything.

"Maybe I could just say that I am happy to be here with you." Kiya thought out loud. Gaara only nodded, it was better than what he could think of.

Soon it was the night of the festival and Kiya was having trouble. She was supposed to wear a traditional kimono but she couldn't figure out how it worked. She just stood in the bed room looking at the offending garment on the bed. She had worn one before and hated it! They were constrictive and heavy and she didn't like it.

She huffed and walked to the door, opened it and shouted "TEMARI!" she heard the footsteps up the two flights of stairs and Temari poked her head around into the hall.

"What do you need?" she asked.

"I need help with this god damn Kimono deal! I can't figure it out." Temari laughed and walked into the room. She folded the layers over Kiya properly and Kiya made a face

"Can't I wear something else? This thing sucks ass!"

Temari only laughed again "you will get used to it, besides it will give you an excuse to hang on Gaara all night."

Kiya rolled her eyes "Great, that's just what I want: to look needy and insecure."

The obi was tied and Kiya looked in the mirror. It didn't look that bad she just felt like she was going to fall over. She kicked her legs out to try and open up the bottom layers a little.

"That's better! I can walk now and no one is the wiser." She said as she fixed just the top layer.

"Now for your hair." Temari sat her down at her antique vanity; Gaara had bought it for her when she had seen it in a window a week ago. With decorative chopsticks and a little modern magic her hair was up in a smooth twist on the back of her head. Temari looked around for the traditional face makeup but Kiya absolutely refused.

"None of that white crap is going over my face! Do you know what that does to your pores?" Temari loved living with Kiya, there was never a dull moment.

Finally Kiya was ready and descended the stairs slowly. There he was, waiting for her as always. It was like they had been married forever.

Kiya smiled "what do you think?" she said finally on the ground.

He stepped toward her and smirked "I think you will be the best dressed woman there, as you always will be." Kiya smiled even bigger.

"Well then shall we go?" Kankuro said from the door.

Kiya's hand found its familiar perch on Gaara's elbow. The festival went fairly slow, Kiya and Gaara just sort of meandered their way through the streets stopping every once in a while to look at various things and accept congratulations from passing villagers.

Gaara leaned down "I don't think this many villagers have ever actually talked to me in the street."

Kiya smiled and whispered back "It's the whole feminine touch thing, they find you less imposing when you have a woman with you." He stood back up and looked forward.

Kiya was looking at a little stand full of handmade fans when she was yanked none too gently in to an alley way and pressed into Gaara's chest.

"Gaara what the fuck?" Kiya asked muffled by her face being pushed into his robes.

Then she heard it, a shrill screech of "Gaara-sama! Where did you go?" Kiya had to stop herself from laughing. Gaara was running from his fan girls!

Gaara felt her shoulders start to shake, she was laughing at him! Kiya looked over her shoulder and saw a group of maybe 5 or 6 girls in the middle of the street looking around desperately. They all looked about 16-17, apparently Gaara attracted the younger ones. Then a girl with bright orangey-red hair, who seemed to be the leader, started to talk

"You guys we have to find him and convince him not to marry the librarian!" she sounded so frantic about it. Kiya had to clamp a hand over her mouth and nose to stop the hysterical laughter from bursting out.

"Kiya you have to get out of here." Kiya was still trying to hold in her amusement

"Gaara do you honestly think they can hurt me? I was a Jounin back home, there is a reason my nickname was 'the Raiton-Hime'." Gaara then realized that he had never seen her fight, she seemed like a peaceful person, a librarian, but she was a trained shinobi. There is that oxymoron again.

He nodded and let her go, she could take care of herself. He would just wait here to see if she needed any help. Kiya walked out into the street and waited for the group to notice her. The loud red-headed girl noticed her first and drew the other girl's attention to her.

"I have over heard that you girls have a problem with me, is that so?" Kiya asked her voice level.

"Yeah! We don't want you to marry our Gaara-sama!" the loud girl said trying to seem intimidating.

"YOUR Gaara-sama? Whatever made you think he was yours?" Kiya said looking pointedly at the leader, the girls looked unsure but the red-head was not giving up.

"That's not the point! The point is that you don't belong with him!" Kiya smiled, now she had her

"And who does? You? Or perhaps her? Or that girl behind you." Kiya pointed to random girls in the group. "You all realize there is only one Gaara, correct. You can't share him." the girls seemed to comprehend her suggestion and started looking suspiciously at each other. Create division in the ranks and the whole system comes crumbling down. The red-headed girl was trying to calm the group but Kiya knew that it would never work, they would all turn against each other and she didn't have to throw a single punch.

"You BITCH!" she heard and a kunai whizzed past her head. It seemed that she had spoken too soon.

Kiya dodged each fist and attack gracefully. Was this girl seriously trying to hit her? She was so slow.

"Why do you keep dodging? Are you afraid? Come on, hit me back." The girl was yelling

"It would be unbecoming for the Kaze-hime to hit a civilian." Kiya said simply bending backward.

"I am not a civilian! I am a trained Kunoichi!" the girl seemed enraged by the fact that Kiya had mistaken her for a civilian.

"Well in that case…" Kiya bent back up and snatched the girl's fist out of the air and sent a powerful electric shock through her arm.

The air around them crackled with electricity and the girl's hair stood on end.

"You made a mistake attacking me, you may think I am just a librarian but I am afraid that you are fighting a Jounin rank Konoha nin, one of the best. I am known as the Raiton-hime and I suggest you back down." Kiya said in a threatening voice. The girls eyes had gone wide, she had obviously thought that Kiya was just a librarian. She nodded mutely and Kiya released her fist.

Gaara came out of the alley and took hold of Kiya's waist as she walked away as if nothing had happened.

"I am glad that my wife can defend herself if need be… and yet you couldn't get rid of a spider?" Gaara whispered in her ear.

Kiya just laughed and hip bumped him, he tripped slightly but regained his footing quickly. The rest of the evening was uneventful but word got around fast of the girl attacking the Kaze-hime. Kiya and Gaara made it home around 10 pm.

Kiya opened the door to their room and walked in tugging on the knot that Temari had tied behind her to keep the kimono on.

"AGH! Let go of me!" Kiya pulled at it but it would not budge. She felt Gaara's slim fingers lightly pull her hands away from the knot. She relaxed, letting him deal with it. After a minute or two of soft tugging the obi fell loose.

"Gah! Thank god!" Kiya said and pulled of the kimono layer by layer draping them over the chair for her vanity. Gaara sat on the bed and watched her struggle out of the layered dress. He admired her figure as it was slowly revealed. She saw him watching out of the corner of her eye. She slowed down just a little, it was back to the game. How much could he stand? She wanted to know, to push him to that brink. She wanted to see him finally snap and ravage her like she knew he could. She straightened the pile of fabric on the chair slowly seeing his hands start to knot in the sheets.

Gaara could tell she was playing her little game again. She wanted to see how long he could last against her subtle sexual assault. He had seen it the moment her movements slowed down and the tiniest hint of a coy smile played on her lips. The way she touched her neck and brushed her fingers across her chest. He was lost, he knew, but he wanted to give her a run for her money before he gave in. He wound his fingers into the sheets focusing on the feeling of the fabric in his hand. Her lips curled further into a sexy smirk as the last layer was pulled off her form and laid on the chair. Gaara had to hold back a groan as she stood in front of him wearing the wedding present they had gotten from Naruto. The red and black lace blazed against her skin. The whole thing was see-through red lace with black lace trim. It was in the fashion of a dress/night gown but cling to her curves like no night gown could. The lace rustled as she turned from him giving him a full view of her back as her hands reached lazily up and pulled the mass of black hair from its delicate twist.

Gaara hissed as her hair tumbled down her back and swayed slightly but what she did next was his undoing. She flipped her hair over her head and bent over. She knew that was her trump card, her ass could get him to do whatever she wanted, and it did. He was behind her in moments growling, his inner animal making itself known at the sight of his wife so blatantly displaying herself for him. She flipped her hair back over her head and ground her ass back into him, swaying her hips to an inner beat that only they could hear.

"Kiya, you are a vixen sent straight from hell to torment me with your little games." Her back pressed against her chest reverberated with the low rumble of his voice. The vibrations went right to the apex of her legs and she shivered and let out a low keening noise.

Gaara chuckled "You like it when I talk like this? You want to hear how I'm going to fuck you back to hell then right into heaven?" Kiya was a puddle in his arms, she always knew she liked his voice but the way he used it was just too god damn sexy.

"Yeeeeeesssssss." She hissed as a mini-orgasm shook her. He was in control now, it was exactly what she wanted, she wanted him borderline feral, the untamed emotion based Gaara that she knew was hiding under all his self control. It was one of her favorite things about him.

Gaara couldn't wait he had to have her. He spun her around and pushed her down bending her at the waist so her hands were on the bed and her feet on the floor. He practically ripped his clothes off, he knew she would be ready. He loved knowing her body so well, what made her wet beyond all reason, what made her moan and scream and what would give her an instant climax. But tonight was not the night, she had asked for him and she was going to get him.

Once his clothes were off her swatted her ass making her yelp then pushed in from behind at a fierce pace. Kiya screamed out her orgasm, she had been waiting all day and she had been right on the edge when she was teasing him. He felt her pulsate around him and it only urged him to go faster. Kiya clenched around him going faster and faster, she didn't have to say anything he knew what she wanted. He came with a shuddering sound and his nails bit into her hips. He pulled out and helped her on to the bed then cuddled into her. Kiya yawned; she didn't feel like going to the bathroom. One night wouldn't kill her.

The next day it was announced that the wedding would happen the coming weekend. Kiya had a week to get ready for her second wedding.

"Temari, what should I wear for this wedding?"

Temari started to laugh "I know how much you hate them but it is a formal wedding to the Kazekage so you should get used to wearing a formal kimono." Kiya seemed to deflate.

"Shit! I hate those things! Do I have to? No! I'm gonna go ask Gaara." Temari just smiled at her sister in law.

Kiya walked to the Kazekage tower. On the way she got many 'hello's from the villagers, she just smiled and walked past. She was going to have to get used to this everyone knowing her name thing. She knocked on his office doors and waited…nothing. She knocked again and still nothing. She twisted the handle and opened the door to an empty office.

"Huh, that's weird, he is usually here around this time." She heard yelling coming from down the hall and stepped out of the office and closed the door to see Gaara angrier than she had ever seen him storming down the hall with what seemed like 15 or 20 councilmen behind him all yelling different things but all clearly upset. Kiya was not really sure how to react so she flattened herself against the wall hoping that they would just leave her Gaara alone.

"And further more she assaulted a sand Genin at the festival last night." They were talking about her? Well they had better watch out! Gaara felt the slight change in the air and he spotted Kiya.

"My wife did no such thing! The Genin you speak of was attacking her, she was merely defending herself." Gaara said back to the council.

"Well we heard a different report from the girl's father! He said that she out right lunged at her with no provocation." The energy in the room spiked and the council members started to notice. Some looked around for the source and others just ignored it.

"Well you heard wrong, I was there and I witnessed the whole thing and I am telling you that that girl attacked my wife first." Gaara's anger was starting to slip through his mask. Kiya was trying her best to keep quiet but her temper was getting out of hand as well.

"Well maybe you are not telling us the whole truth, we are just trying to get the truth out of the story on each side." Gaara had had enough. His sand exploded from the gourd at his feet and writhed around him in angry swirls.

"That is enough." Gaara said in a hushed dangerous voice "I will no longer stand for you insulting my wife in front of me. If you have a problem with her you may take it up with her, she happens to be right there. As for your last comment I will not have you question me, if anything it should be the other way around. What do you have against my wife?" Gaara crossed his arms and waited. Total silence. "Very well, if I hear another slight against my wife there will be consequences. Dismissed."

The council left in silence, none of them daring to look at Kiya afraid that Gaara would see something wrong. Kiya had been pissed but when Gaara had told them off she felt very impressed.

"Wow honey, way to defend my honor like I was a damsel in distress! I feel like something dramatic should happen now." Gaara couldn't help the small smile that crept onto his face when she sounded so impressed. He just shrugged and she giggled. "My hero!" she said and jumped into his arms. She pressed her forehead against his. There was a sudden clearing of a throat and Kiya and Gaara looked toward the door. Kankuro was standing in the door way.

"So I heard that you finally put those assholes in their place." He said.

Kiya laughed "Yeah some of them looked like they were gonna pee their pants!" Kankuro just laughed

"Well I just wanted to make sure everything was okay." He said and walked out of the office. Gaara put Kiya down and hugged her.

"Kiya what were you doing in here anyway?" he asked

"Oh! I wanted to ask you what I should wear for the wedding cuz Temari said that I should wear a kimono but I don't want to." She pouted bagging him to say that she didn't have to wear one but unfortunately for her they had to keep up an image.

"I'm afraid Temari is right. But you will be able to get out of it soon after we are married." Kiya seemed a little better after that and nodded.

"Also don't forget about the presents! I hope you like yours, I'm sure I will like mine! I have to go, I'm sure Temari is wondering where I went." She waved her goodbye and was out the door. Gaara had totally forgotten about the gift. He had a week to think of something.

A/N: I know short chapter! The next one is the end! Don't forget: Review if you want a sequal!


	17. The Final Wedding

The Final Wedding

Kiya woke on the day of her final wedding in Gaara's arms. There was no one there to enforce the rule about the bride and groom not seeing each other on the wedding day; after all they were already technically married any way. This seemed more like a ceremony just for the looks if anything.

"Good morning." she heard Gaara say from behind her and felt a kiss on her back.

She smiled; she did indeed love this man. He really was a sweetie if you dug far enough. She felt his strong arms weave their way around her waist and pull her back down to cuddle. She turned in his arms and snuggled into his neck.

"Mmmmmmm…" she hummed "I love the way you smell, have I told you that?" she heard him laugh low in his chest.

"Yes, quite a few times."

Kiya nuzzled close to him and he squeezed her shoulder. "That's cuz it's true." Kiya was almost ready to fall asleep again when the door flew open.

"He-AAHHHHHH!" the door slammed shut again.

"I think Temari and Kankuro want us to get up." Kiya said obviously amused by the reaction they had gotten.

The day was spent in preparation for the wedding, in reality there wasn't much to do except for Kiya getting ready. The wedding would be held at the Kazekage tower on the balcony that the Kazekage used to address the entire village. The whole village seemed excited; this was the biggest thing to happen since Gaara was Kazekage-napped, died then came back to life!

"No! You are not putting that shit on my face!" Kiya ran from Temari with a jar of paint in her hand.

"Kiya this is a traditional wedding, you have to wear the traditional makeup!" Temari was actually just messing with her, she couldn't care less if Kiya wore it or not she just wanted to rile her up a little.

"Gaara said I didn't have to!" Kiya whined as she ran and hid behind the couch.

"You are gonna have to clean up that language too, missy." Temari came out to the living room. It was hilarious seeing Kiya run around in a full kimono trying to avoid the face paint.

"Never!" Kiya ran into the kitchen.

"Okay, you don't have to wear the makeup; I really doubt Gaara would want you to anyway."

It was almost time for Kiya to walk to the tower but she couldn't find the necklace that she wanted to wear. She was looking everywhere.

"What are you looking for?" she heard Gaara say from the door frame.

"My necklace! You know the one I wore the night you proposed? It's silver with a fairy holding a Sapphire." Gaara smiled again as he saw her hand closed over something.

"Kiya, it is in your hand." He said.

"Damn it!" she swore and fastened the chain around her neck. Gaara pulled her into a hug. Her hair had been done up again in a twist with chop sticks and he had to be careful not to rest his head on one.

Kiya sighed "Come on, let's go get married…again!" she took his elbow and he led her to the Kazekage tower.

It was a little scary waiting to be introduced to the whole village! Kiya waited in the room that led out to the balcony. The man who would marry them was one of the village elders, he had agreed almost instantly unlike the others. He believed that the stoic Kazekage needed a spunky woman like Kiya, he said that she would help him 'calm down' and Kiya agreed. Gaara was way more chill now…well kinda. He reminded Kiya of her 'grandpa' the way he went on about how the council to the Kazekage was so stupid and this and that.

Suddenly it was time to start.

"Kiya dear?" he elder said as he beckoned her toward her husband. Gaara took her hands again and the short ceremony began.

"I would like to welcome you all here for a most joyous event. The youngest Kage in history is getting married today to a wonderfully vibrant woman. I am certain that she will bring him happiness." They did the exchange of rings and the traditional vows.

"You two should be grateful that you get to marry for love, it often goes that people in positions such as yours do not get a choice in the matter. Be happy." He said quietly then his voice boomed across the crowd "And now by the power vested in me by the Kazekage of Suna I pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." The crowd cheered loudly as their Kazekage kissed their Kaze-hime.

"Introducing for the first time here in Suna the Kazekage and the new Kaze-hime." Kiya and Gaara turned to look out over the crowd their hands still connected. There was much waving and clapping happening. Kiya smiled out over the crowd and waved back.

After a few minutes Gaara nudged her back inside the Tower. The ceremony had been held late, right around sunset and right after, there was a family dinner to celebrate and Kiya wanted to get out of her ridiculous outfit. She pulled at her hair and ruffled it a little to get it to lay flat after being twisted every which way. She started to pull off the kimono but felt Gaara's hands on her. He was not seriously trying to fit in a quickie right before they were having dinner with his family, was he?

"Gaara! Stop it! We have to be down at dinner in like 5 minutes, there is not time! I have to fix my hair and redress!" she pulled herself out of his arms and hid in the bathroom, saying through the door "We'll have plenty of time after dinner and we exchange presents." He had to admit she was right.

"Alright, I am going down to dinner, I will see you there in 5 minutes." Gaara said he wasn't exactly happy but he wasn't devastated, besides waiting made it more intense.

Kiya skipped down the last few stairs and turned away from the kitchen to the dining room. She had never actually had dinner in the dining room but it was a special occasion. She walked into the room and a flash of yellow and orange rammed into her.

"Naruto? What the hell are you doing here? Tsunade let you come?" he pulled back from the hug and held her at arm's length.

"Yeah, she said that she didn't have any missions so I could come and see your wedding here! Besides," He lowered his voice and whispered "Kankuro invited me to stay…you know like the night." Kiya gasped

"No way! You whore!" she whispered back. Trying to have a private conversation in the middle of the dining room was probably not the best idea, they had an enraptured audience.

"What are you saying?" Temari asked from her place at the table. Kiya and Naruto laughed and broke apart.

The dinner went well, much more relaxed than Kiya had expected it to be, Naruto and Kankuro were doing a good job keeping their hands to themselves. Naruto was as usual telling stories and being generally loud.

"This one time Kiya transformed herself into a dude so me and her could go to a gay bar!"

"Oh God! Naruto! Why on earth would they need to know that?" Kiya yelled across the table.

"This is hilarious!" Kankuro was laughing "Did you really?" Kiya just massaged her temples.

"Well did you?" Gaara asked low in her ear and she sighed

"Yes, yes I did. But I was a fierce gay man!"

Naruto laughed "Yeah you were, you had half of those dudes practically crawling on the floor for you!"

Kiya smirked "It's like that in the regular bars too."

"You wish." Naruto shot back. The rest of the evening was spent with Kiya and Naruto tossing playful banter back and forth.

Finally it was time for Kiya and Gaara to go back and enjoy their second wedding night. They said 'goodnight' as Kankuro popped in a movie and Naruto sat next to him. Temari had already gone to bed and was likely snoring up a storm. Kiya pulled Gaara into the room and shut the door.

"I'm so excited! I can't wait for you to open your present and me to open mine!" she danced across the room then pulled out the box Gaara had found when he had unpacked her things.

"Open yours first, and don't be mad." He just gave her a weird look and sat down on the bed, pulled off the paper and opened the box.

His hands stilled as he looked at the little bear. It was brown, had black button eyes and the kanji for "Love" embroidered on its left foot. He took it out of the box and looked at it.

"Why would I be mad?" he asked in a hushed voice.

"I thought you might take it the wrong way. I bought it for you to sort of symbolize our new beginning together." Kiya said she was engulfed in his arms and he held her tight.

"Thank you. Thank you for my new start." He murmured into her hair.

They stayed that way for some time before he let her go and looked at the bear again. Kiya watched him: yep, such a sweetheart!

"Oh your gift…" he said putting the bear down on the bed where he had been sitting and went to his small desk on the other side of the room and pulled out a large manila envelope.

"Nice wrapping paper." Kiya giggled. She sat on the bed, undid the clasp and pulled out another manila envelope with a letter attached to the front. It read:

_Kiya,_

_I wanted to give you something that you would always love so I decided to give you the one thing that has been with us from the start. I love you._

_Gaara_

Kiya looked at it confused then looked up at him, his face was as stoic as ever but his eyes shone with a mischievous but loving glint. Kiya opened the second envelope and pulled out one piece of paper.

"You are giving me your paper work?" she asked when she saw his signature on the bottom of the page.

"I suggest you read the whole thing." Gaara stated waiting for her to do so. Kiya looked down and started to read: _I, Subaku no Gaara, Kazekage of Suna do here by bequeath the property…_

"Oh my god!" Kiya stood up and looked at him. "Y-you gave me the library?" her eyes shined with unshed tears. He only smiled and nodded slightly. She launched herself into his arms.

"Oh Gaara! You are the best husband ever! I love you so much!" she squeezed almost all the air out of his lungs but he just hugged her back. She finally let go and looked at the deed she had in her hand.

"Wow! The library! Oh honey bunny you are the best." He wrinkled his nose at the name, it was worse than when Temari called him Panda. But he didn't quite get to finish that thought because Kiya had jumped on him pinning him to the bed.

"I'm so happy I found you! A man that can give me a whole library." She bent down and kissed him slowly. He heard her giggle as she pressed herself closer to him. Their lips parted and she kissed down his jaw and up the crest of his ear.

"I love being on top. And I love you…I love being on top of you!" She started to laugh even harder. She grabbed his vest and hauled his top half up right.

"Have you ever noticed that we are kinda like horny teenagers?" she asked him, undoing the buckles on the front of his vest then pulling down the zipper.

"No." he said wrapping his arms around her and pulling off her regular ninja top.

She laughed again "Well we are! We go at it every day! Not that I'm complaining, I just thought that maybe we should get some practice going without for a while." She gasped out the end as Gaara tweaked a nipple and latched on to the other one with his mouth.

"Maybe." He said letting go with a 'pop'.

"Maybe later. It is our wedding night and you have yet to thank me properly for the library." Kiya smiled and pushed him down and unzipped his jacket.

Her finger nails scraped down his chest then her hands soothed the red marks on the way back up. She was on her hands and knees over him, her hands on either side of his head and her knees around his hips.

"I think you are right, you do deserve a proper thank you." She got off of him and practically dragged him up to the headboard by the collar of his open jacket. Once he was sitting against it she perched herself between his legs. Her hands undid his pants and she giggled as she pulled his pants down and his erection sprang free from confinement. She pulled the pants off along with his sandals.

"Hmm, you are so perfect. It's a little ridiculous." Kiya said and she ran a finger down to the bottom of his length. Gaara moaned he didn't even try to hold it in

"Kiya…" he whispered as he felt a feathery light touch right on the tip.

"Gaara honey, since this is a thank you I think it is only fair if I swallow this time. Would you like that?" he felt her hot wet tongue slide over him, the thought of her swallowing was incredibly appealing.

"Gods yes!" he forced out before his voice was rendered useless. He looked down at her.

She was sitting between his legs smiling seductively up at him then she said "Just be sure to give me a little warning." And without further ado she swallowed him whole.

"AGGGHH!" a strangled noise came from his throat but he couldn't care less. It was amazing; he had almost forgotten how good she was at this. His hands grabbed desperately at the sheets trying to keep himself from grabbing her head and forcing her down faster. Unintelligible noises came spewing out of him. He dug his heels into the bed and his toes curled.

"K-Kiya! Fa-ngh-faster!" he managed then threw his head back as she fulfilled his request. His hand worked on its own as he wound his fingers into the hair at the base of her head. He looked down at her again. It was so hot watching his cock disappear into her mouth and her nose tickle the patch of red hair at the base of it.

"Hmmmmmmmmmmm" she started to hum.

"OH!" he couldn't help it now. His hips thrust on their own, he could feel the tell-tale tightening, he had to say something!

"Kiya! Ggnnh FUCK! Kiya! I…I…" he never finished. He let out a loud growl as he gritted his teeth. With one last hard pull Gaara came in Kiya's mouth. He was tense for about 5 seconds after then completely relaxed and Kiya let his cock fall from her mouth.

Like she had promised she swallowed it all but she needed a shot of something now. Cum was gross, no matter how you looked at it, although Gaara's could have been worse. She had defiantly had guys that had demanded that she swallow and their cum always tasted the worst. She licked her lips and looked up at him. He looked like a rag doll, just laying there with totally limp muscles. He was breathing hard and his eyes were closed, Kiya found it adorable and started to giggle again. Gaara's gorgeous green eyes opened and looked lazily at her.

"You are too good at that." He said closing his eyes again.

"I've had a lot of practice…well not A LOT but enough." Kiya said her giggles dying down.

He was starting to breathe normally and Kiya cuddled up to his side and nudged her way under his arm.

They cuddled for a few minutes then Gaara said "You know, I owe you a thank you too." Kiya smiled

"You don't have to if you don't want to, I know most guys don't like to eat pussy." She said laughing a little at the word. He turned to her and looked right into her eyes

"I am certainly not 'most guys' and believe me when I say I want to."

He wasted no time divesting her of her pants and underwear. He bent her legs at the knee and spread them wide.

She giggled a little "How does it look?" he pushed her knees even farther apart as his face lowered right down to her hips, his nose was almost touching her.

"Delicious." His breath wafted over her clit and she shivered.

"You like it?" Kiya whispered her question "You like doing this?" Gaara hummed lightly as he nuzzled her shaved mound.

"I love it." He said giving her a slow lick with his whole tongue like he would an ice cream cone. Kiya shuddered and then looked down at him. He looked back at her and licked his lips slowly telling her just how much he loved it. It was almost too much for her but she kept watching, unable to look away as he sucked and licked his way all around her.

"God! Gaara how did…OOOOH!...you get so-Ohhh gooooood at this?" Kiya whimpered at a particularly pleasurable thrust of his tongue.

He pulled it out "Practice, just like you." Then dived back in with new found vigor.

"oooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh, Gaaaaaaaaaarrraaaaa." Kiya moaned lowly. She didn't really have it in her to be jealous at the moment; after all he was using his experience on her just like she had on him.

Her hand found its way into his hair and she pressed him in further while her hips undulated with the pleasure, riding his face. God that was so sexy the way he just took it.

"Kami do you not have to breathe? You are fucking super human!" he hummed louder as she bucked her hips harder against him. "Oh Gaara! I'm gonna cum! Oh god!" she let out an ear piercing scream as she felt her orgasm crash over her. Gaara shoved his tongue into her and curled the very tip hitting her G-spot perfectly. Kiya shuddered and quaked then relaxed after her minute long orgasm.

"Oh Gaara…" she breathed out. He pushed her legs together and pulled her down the bed so her head was resting on the pillows. He lay down behind her and pulled her back into his chest. Normally she would have helped but she was just too tired.

"Gaara, are we gonna go on a honeymoon?" He smiled as he nuzzled his face into her hair.

"Maybe, but I doubt it. The council and all."

Kiya huffed "Well if we do go we will need to go somewhere really out of the way. I don't want to wake up the whole village." Kiya started to laugh.

"That would be hilarious! 'Hey Kazekage-sama, stop making your wife be so loud!'" Gaara started laughing too. After the laughing died down Kiya sighed.

"I love you." She said. Gaara hugged her close.

"I love you too."

The End…until the sequal


	18. Author

Hello!

Well there it is: my vision that has been plaguing me for forever! I will say that there is gonna be a sequel. The first chapter or so should be coming into existence for you guys around…..hmmmmm right about the end of February. I know it's far away but I am in school and I have to figure out what's going on and get caught up and such.

I'm really happy that you all liked my story, I'm sure the next one will be just as good (hopefully). Feel free to critique or tell me what you thought of the story in general. I should check frequently so if you want to message me I should get back to you within a few days. Also if you are curious as to how I came up with some of the stuff in the story I would be happy to share my process. Also some of the events did actually happen so if you are particularly curious about that I would be more than happy to tell you about it!

So if your interest is piqued then I look forward to hearing from you!

Lots of love,

OhSnap501


	19. Update!

Update! Update!

So I just want you guys to know that the Sequel is coming along swimmingly (always wanted to use that word!) If you have an idea for a title I would be more than happy to hear it because I got nothin'. Also I have been thinking about another story that I might want to do involving Gaara being a male stripper (LOL!) so if you are interested let me know or if you have an idea of something you would like me to write for you I would be more than happy to indulge you!

As it stands I just finished chapter 2 and have started on chapter 3. I am hoping to be done by the time I put the first chapter up. As most of you know I am a student and sometimes I really need the motivation of reviews so I can focus on getting these stories done and not drown in this huge research project I'm in the middle of. If you want the sequel faster: review and tell me to hurry up!

Thanks!

OhSnap501

this is also on my profile...if you want to look at it there :)


End file.
